Carnaval de Québec
by Lousya
Summary: Un voyage est organisé pour aller à Québec, en plein hiver, lors du Carnaval. Du fun en perspective!
1. Chapitre 1

Carnaval de Québec

Londres, 3 janvier 1994

La neige tombe, tombe et tombe depuis un mois, elle ne cesse de s'accumulée. Je sors le nez dehors, ouuuu, il fait froid. Je fais apparaître une chenillette pour me rendre à mon travail. Je sors à l'extérieur emmitoufflé de la tête aux pieds. J'entre à l'intérieur de la chenillette, je la démarre et je pars. Je conduis dans cette neige abondante, il y a des obstacles sur ma route, des centaines de voitures ensevelies sous des tonnes de neige. Je circule difficilement à travers la ville. Je ne vois pas les fenêtres des maisons. Je traverse un boulevard menant au centre-ville, puis j'arrive près d'une cabine téléphonique, point de repère de mon travail. Je sors de mon engin, je me fraye un chemin à travers un mur de neige, avec une pelle magique. J'ouvre enfin la porte de la cabine téléphonique. Je m'engouffre dedans, je prends le combiné et la réceptionniste me dit:

-"Bonjour, Ministère de la Magie, puis-je vous aider?"

-"Bonjour, c'est pour le département des voyages international!"

-"Qui êtes-vous?"

-"Je suis Breem Tipik."

-"Bien, vous pouvez entrer!"

Le plancher de la cabine se met à descendre vers le bas, il s'arrête au 1er sous-sol, dans le hall d'entrée, j'entre à l'intérieur et me dirige vers la secrétaire qui me remet un badge. Je retourne à l'ascenseur et celui-ci redescend jusqu'au 3e sous-sol. Je circule dans le couloir menant à mon bureau. J'entre dedans, je m'installe à mon pupitre, je sors de ma valise quelques dossiers à travailler. Celui qui est le plus important c'est le voyage pour l'Amérique du Nord.

Voici: Je dois organiser un voyage vers les Amériques, plus précisément au Canada, pour les festivités du Carnaval de Québec en février de cette année dont l'emblème est une fleur de Lys bleue. Une semaine complète en voyage d'agréments. Je dois envoyé une délégation ainsi qu'une organisatrice pour les activités prévues pour cette tournée. Les hivers au Québec pendant le mois de février sont longs, rudes et la température normale saisonnière tourne autour de -18 à -32 celsius, donc c'est très très frette. (C'est plus froid que froid!)

Je dois trouvé les bonnes personnes qui pourront fraterniser avec nos amis québécois. Pour l'instant, j'ai retenu les noms suivants: Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks. La Famille Weasley ainsi que leurs amis Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, Sévérus Rogue et Dumbledore. Ainsi que moi-même, l'organisatrice, Breem Tipik.

Je réserve les chambres à l'hôtel du Château Frontenac situé dans La Belle Province, sur les rives de la Haute Ville de Québec.

L'organisation de la semaine sera effectuée comme suit:

1ère journée: À 7 heures am, déjeuner sur place au Château, visite de la Haute Ville de Québec et Le Parlement, puis descente du funiculaire pour aller dîner aux Petits Cochons Brûlés, cuisine traditionnelle situé dans le Vieux-Québec, ensuite visite du Village de Glace et des Sculptures faites par des artisans du monde moldus, sur les Plaines d'Abraham. Retour au Château Frontenac, pour le repas du soir. Puis, festivités "Des Longues Babines" au Petit Pub Du Croissant Mouillé avec danses traditionnelles québécoises avec ceintures flèchées. Retour pour le Château vers 22 heures.

2e journée: À 7 hres am, petit déjeuner à la Crêperie Bretonne, suivit de l'activité des glissades sur pneus gonflés dans des escaliers glacées sur la Promenade (promontoire) de la Haute Ville. De retour pour un bon dîner au Resto-Pub Les Chassés du Grand Bois. Suivi en après-midi de la rencontre avec les Duchesses du Carnaval. Repas du soir au Café Chantelune, ensuite participation au montage de sculpture de neige sur les Champs-de-la-Bataille, ainsi que flânage au Palais de Glace illuminé pour la soirée, suivi de feux d'artifices. Retour au Château pour visite guidée de celui-ci à 20 heures 30.

3e journée: Départ à 6 hres 30 am pour le camp hivernal de Lévis, traversée en traîneaux à chiens du Vieux-Québec sur le fleuve pour se rendre à Lévis. Entretemps, dîner et repas du soir servis sur le parcours sous les tentes du groupe "Les Explorateurs". Retour vers l'Hôtel, dans la soirée à 20 heures. Goûter en spectacle au Château, en compagnie des musiciens: "Les Joyeux Lurons", musiques québécoises et acadiennes rythmées.

4e journée: À 7 heures am, Départ pour Shawinigan, Petit-déjeuner à l'Auberge TABAS-SLAC, mets québecois du Terroir, ensuite, Visite de la Cité de l'Énergie et de ses installations; puis activités de randonnées, tirages de bûches par des chevaux, sciages de bûches pour les plus forts, puis Repas copieux vers 3hrs de l'après-midi au Camp de bûcherons de La Wananish.

Retour le soir à l8 heures. Souper au resto-cinéma "L'Odéon" pour la première du film: "Dans une Galaxie près chez vous!", Suivi d'une représentation du Bonhomme Carnaval au Palais de Glace, activités de danses québécoises de la troupe "Le Rigodon" et de la compagnie"Gigues D'Antan". Retour au Château Frontenac, pour la soirée de danse sur des musiques de la troupe "Le Dandinon et la gigote" au son de la compagnie "Reels d'Enfer".

5e journée: À 7 heures 30 am, déjeuner-gueuleton à la Cabane "Le P'tit Bois Sucré", suivi de la foire aux amateurs d'articles Amérindiens, Québécois, Acadiens et autres. Dîner au "Chaudron Montagnais", mets amérindiens. Sorties extérieures vers le Vieux-Québec pour participer à la course de Canots sur le Fleuve St-Laurent. Puis, repas à l'extérieur dans la tente des Algonquins de l'Abitibi et des Escoumins du Sud. De retour au Palais de Glace avec Bonhomme Carnaval vers les 19 heures, pour les festivités suivantes: défilé dans les rues de la ville de Québec. Dégustation de Bières Québécoises et Fromages du Petit Pays. Retour au Château Frontenac vers 23 heures pour partir en autocar vers Lévis pour la durée d'une journée.

6e journée:Petit-déjeuner au chalet "Les Colombs", puis visite du Fort-Numéro-Un-De-La-Pointe-De-Lévy. Participation aux activités de sciage de bûches, et de fortification d'un muret. Repas du midi et du souper au camp du "Club Frontières libres", pour une randonnée en motoneige. Retour au Château à 23 heures.

7e journée:Petit-déjeuner au Château, flânage dans les Boutiques de la "Terrasse Dufferin".Visite des Fortifications de la Ville, de la Citadelle, près de la Promenade des Gouverneurs, du Parc de l'Artillerie (rue Saint-Jean), du Musée du Canadien de la Civilisation, dans le Vieux-Port. Pour terminer, remise des prix de participations à ceux qui ont festoyés dans la Belle Capitale de Québec.

Puis, préparations de départ pour le retour en Angleterre dû pour 22 heures.

Ce voyage devrait être animer de délire, de joie, d'effervescence et de curiosité.


	2. Chapitre 2

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 2

Ayant été contacter pour le voyage organisé vers l'Amérique, le 30 janvier. Les personnes concernées devaient se préparer pour le grand départ prévu pour le 2 février.

Au château, une discussion avait lieu, les personnes visées: la famille Weasley, Black, Lupin, Tonks, Granger, Potter, Rogue écoutaient attentivement Dumbledore.

-_Bien, nous devons tous être courtois avec nos hôtes._

_-Je vous demande de ne pas utiliser de magie lors de notre voyage._

_-Je prirais Messieurs Black, Rogue, Lupin de ne pas se querellez en public._

-_Jeunes gens, je vous demande de bien faire attention aux règles élémentaires._

-_Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je vous demanderais de vous mêler à nos hôtes québécois._

_-Et, je profite de l'occasion pour dire de profiter au maximum de cette excursion hivernale._

Dumbledore énuméra les dernières recommandations à être observées.

Rogue, Lupin, Black, Granger, Potter, Tonk, La Famille Weasley, et Dumbledore, étaient heureux de prendre part à ce Carnaval..

De retour au Quartier général, ils attendaient les directives de l'organisatrice du voyage, les réservations étaient faites pour le vol de Londres en partance pour Québec, à l'aéroport Jean-Lesage, dans la Belle Province de Québec, située au Canada.

Quelques heures avant le grand départ. Rémus, Sirius,et Tonks, se chamaillent comme des gamins, se lançant des oreillers aux visages. Harry et Hermione les regardent s'amuser, mais ils ne se mêlent pas à leur guerre. Ron, approche pour leur signaler que le repas est près, il reçoit trois oreillers en pleine figure. Il distingue les trois accolytes, et prend à son tour une oreiller et se lance sur eux, Harry en reçoit une en plein ventre, Hermione debout près de la porte leur fait la grimace, en leur disant qu'il est temps d'arréter ce petit jeu stupide pour aller dîner. Puis, du premier étage, on entend Molly crier:

-_Eh! Le dîner est servi! Descendez tout de suite!_

Puis on entend la cavalerie descendre à toute vitesse. Sirius, Tonks, Ron, Harry et Rémus, se ruent sur la table, et mangent avec appétit, Molly et Hermione lèvent les yeux et les bras aux ciel, en guise d'insatisfaction. Il ne changeront jamais, ce sont de vrais ogres, et surtout des gamins.

-_Eh! Patmol, est-ce que tes bagages sont prêts? _

-_Oui, Rémus. Je suis tout excité d'y aller, rien que pour sortir de cet endroit maudit_.

-_Est-ce que t'as pensé à un parka ou à un anorak?_

-_C'est quoi ça? D'où ça d'vient ça?_

-_Un manteau de poil d'ours, une confection d'Inuit, pour garder au chaud ,dans la froidure de l'hiver québécois_.

-_Ah! c'est ça, oui j'y ai pensé, je crois._

_-Tonk, as-tu pensé à tout?_

-_Je suis prête depuis plus longtemps que vous. Et tu sauras Rémus, qu'il n'y a pas que les parkas qui tiennent chaud, il y a aussi les combinaisons de motoneige, il y a les suits de ski, aussi. Pas besoin d'être déguisé comme un esquimo._

-_Harry, Hermione, tout va comme vous voulez?_

-_Oui, professeur Dumbledore._

-_Mon cher Sévérus, vous allez vous détendre, vous verrez c'est pas sorcier_!

-_Je ne suis pas du même avis que vous, Mr. le Directeur. Je n'aime pas le froid, j'aime pas les festivités,n'y les gens_.

_-Arthur, Molly, les enfants, j'espère que vous aller apprécier ce voyage_.

_-Bien sûr, Albus, êtes-vous déjà allez à Québec!_

-_Bien sûr, mon cher Arthur! Et ça me fait un immense plaisir d'y retourner_.

_-Comment vais-je faire pour ne pas être repéré? demande Sirius inquièt!_

-_Mon cher Sirius, je vous ai fait préparer du polynectar pour une semaine et demi_._ Vous pourrez ainsi profiter de vos vacances _

_sous l'apparence de qui vous voudrez._

-_Merci Albus. Eh! Rémus, t'entends-tu ça, j' vais pouvoir prendre ton apparence, ou celle de Servilus_!

_-Il n'en est pas question, Sirius Black! lui dit Rogue_.

-_Pourquoi pas, Si tu n'aime pas le froid, les fêtes et les gens, tu n'auras qu'a rester dans ta chambre, je m'amuserai bien à tes dépens_.

_-Ah, non, il n'en ai pas question, Black!_

_-Alors, je prendrai la place d'un petit roux, hein Molly?_

-_Oui, peut-être que c'est possible! Je vais envoyé un message à Bill, il voudra sûrement te donner quelques mèches de ses cheveux._

_-Hey, c'est super cool, Belle Molly, merci!_

Molly envoya une lettre à son fils qui lui répondit immédiatement, celui-ci acceptait de lui donner quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux. Lorsqu'elle les reçus, elle alla voir Sirius pour les lui donner. Il prit quelques brins de cheveux et les glissa dans la potion, puis il pris une gorgée de celle-ci, il attendit quelques minutes puis ses cheveux commencèrent à virer au roux clair, ses yeux changèrent au brun noisette, il grandit de quelques pouces, et se mit à grossir un peu. Molly, lui montra le miroir derrière la porte. Lorsqu'il se vit, il lança:

-_Molly, dis-moi pas que...Bill ressemble à ça_?

_-Mais oui, ne l'insulte pas Sirius!_

-_Je ne l'insulte pas, mais mes beaux cheveux noirs, ne sont plus là!_

_-Ne te lamente pas, Sirius Black, c'est toi qui l'a voulu!_

-_Oui, mais mes beaux yeux bleus océan sont disparus!_

_-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a demander!_

-_Mais...Molly, t'aurais pas pu...avoir des roux...aux yeux bleus!_

_-Sirius, J'te permets pas de me parler comme ça! Si tu n'es pas satisfait, tu n'as qu'à prendre des mèches de Dumbledore!_

_-Nooonnn, Ça va, ça va, j'dis plus rien, merci Molly, merci_.

De retour au Quartier général, les gens qui participent au Carnaval, se sont habillés en moldu. Dumbledore porte un grand habit de neige bleu poudre, des lunettes de scaphandrier sur la tête couverte d'une grosse tuque aux couleurs orange et bleu à ponpon, de grosses bottes en poils de phoques. Rémus, est habillé d'un anorak gris en peaux de loutres, un foulard bleu acier, une tuque et des mouffles assortis, un pantalon joggins noir, un pull gris et bleu, ses bottes sont faites de peaux de castors. _Bill alias Sirius_, porte un ensemble de joggins rouge et or, il a un gros parka bleu et or, une tuque, un foulard et des gants blanc ligné bleu. Arthur, Molly, les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny sont habillés identiques, soit en habits de neige rouge brique, avec leurs initiales, des tuques, des foulards, et des mitaines orangés-brûlés. Hermione a mis un ensemble de ski mauve, avec bonnet, foulard,et mitaines de couleur pervenche. Harry a mis une grosse combinaison rouge, de ski-doo de son cousin, il a des gants de cuir et une tuque rouge. Rogue, quant à lui, porte une combinaison polar noire, un parka noir fait de plumes d'oie, avec des bottes de poil d'ours, et des gants de peaux de dragon.

Il est 9 heures am, les sorciers partent en magicobus jusqu'à l'aéroport de Londres, puis les voyageurs descedent du véhicule et s'engouffrent à l'intérieur de l'Aéroport, c'est la première fois qu'ils vont voyager en avion. Toute la troupe de nouveaux moldus est prête pour le voyage. Ils réussissent à se rendre vers le guichet no.15, là où je les attends avec impatience depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je me présente auprès d'eux. Je suis Breem Tipik, l'organisatrice du voyage à Québec. Nous nous avançons vers la barrière, je montre chacun des passeports et des billets d'avion au contrôleur, celui-ci nous fait avancer vers le tapis roulant qui nous amène vers un monte-passagers, qui nous conduit vers la porte de l'énorme avion, nous entrons chacun à notre tour, les hôtesses de l'air, nous distribuent nos sièges. Puis elles nous recommandent de nous attacher, nous disent que dès le décollage, nous ressentirons quelques secousses, rien d'alarmant. Rémus, Sirius et Tonks se regardent affolés, je leur tape dans le dos en les rassurant que tout ira pour le mieux.

Nous décollons à 10 heures précise, le voyage est déjà entamé, près d'une demi-heure s'est écoulé depuis notre départ. Je donne à tous un itinéraire des activités prévus pour cette semaine de festivités carnavalesques.Des _OH_, des _WOW_, des _COOL_, des _SUPER, _des _AH! _se font entendre dans la section des voyageurs de Poudlard. Pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue, Harry se met à raconter des blagues.

-_Eh Sirius, sais-tu comment on appelle ça un hibou pris dans une cheminée? _

-_Hibouchée!_

_-Non, hiboucanne! _

Harry est crampé de rire, ainsi que Sirius,qui lui est crampé en deux et qui n'en mène pas large.

-_Eh, Rémus, qu'est-ce qui est blanc noir blanc noir blanc noir blanc noir et rouge?_

_-J'le sais pas!_

-_Une nonne qui déboule les escaliers et qui se pête le nez dessus. _

Harry, Ron, Fred et Georges, Rémus, Tonks, Albus et Sirius sont pâmés de rire. Je leur demande si quelqu'un désire une boisson alcoolisée pendant le voyage. Rémus, Tonks, Sirius, Albus,Sévérus, Arthur, Molly me disent que oui, je m'empresse d'avertir l'hôtesse de nous servir. Chacun prend un Whisky, sauf Sirius qui commande un rhum-coka, et moi, je prends, un Singapour slink. Sirius et moi, entamons une conversation fort intéressante sur le carnaval, je lui explique que mon travail est de proposer des voyages agréables et pleins de divertissements pour les sorciers qui n'ont pas l'habitude de côtoyer les moldus tout au long de l'année. Puis, je le laisse à ses amis, pour aider l'hôtesse de l'air, de notre section.

_-Eh, Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on voit un monstre vert? lui dit Harry en pointant Rogue_.

-_J'le sais pas!_

_-Et, bien, on attend qu'il mûrisse!_

Harry, Rémus,Sirius, Tonks, Ron, Fred et Georges partent tous à rire en regardant Rogue devenir rouge de colère.

Hermione et Molly, leur disent d'arrêter de se moquer de lui.

-_Sirius, pourquoi les vaches ne parlent pas?_

_-J'le sais pas Fred ou Georges!_

-_Parce qu'elles vivent à «**La ferme**»._

_-Rogue, qu'est-ce qui est blanc noir blanc noir blanc noir et vert?_

_Je n'en sais rien! _dit-il fâché d'être pris pour un imbécile

_-Deux bonnes soeurs qui se battent pour un cornichon._

Sirius crampé en deux, les larmes aux yeux, regardent la petite assemblée réunie autour de Rogue. Celle-ci est hilare. Même le grand Dombledore ne peut s'empêché de rire.

_-Eh! Dumbledore, quel est le pain préféré d'un magicien? demande Sirius._

_-Je ne sais pas mon ami, le pain grec peut-être?_

_-Nan, c'est la baguette!_

_-Eh! professeur Dumbledore_

_-Oui miss Granger!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui a deux branches et que les oiseaux ne s'y posent jamais?_

_-Je ne sais pas miss!_

_-Une paire de lunettes!_

Dumbledore et les autres se mettent à rire, de plus belle. La blague semble bien bonne. Puis Sirius reprend.

-_Albus, qu'est-ce que le mensonge?_

_-Je pense que c'est une vérité déformée!_

_-Nan, le mensonge, c'est une bonne chose qui vous tombe du ciel toujours au bon moment_!

-_Eh Rémus, qu'est-ce que c'est, un squelette dans une armoire?_

_-J'sais pas!_

_-C'est quelqu'un qui a gagné à cache-cache!_

-_Eh Rogue, c'est quoi le juron préféré des vampires?_ lui demande Sirius avec un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux plein de malice.

_-J'te vois venir Black, encore une de tes conneries_!

-_Allons messieurs du calme ,Sévérus, répondez simplement à la question_!

_-J'le sais pas! _Dit-il bouillant de rage.

-_Bon sang Rogue! tu sais pas ça, bon sang de bon sang! _Sirius hilare regarde les autres qui viennent de comprendre la blague.

_-Allons Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'un vampire aime par-dessus tout?_

_-Le sang._

-_Eh bien, tu l'as trouvé! Bon sang de Bon sang._

_-Eh, Hermione, comment choisir une sorcière parmi trois sorcières? lui demande Rémus._

_-En prenant la première à sa droite?_

_-Nan,nan, En la tirant au sort!_

_-Eh Rogue, quel est le plat préféré de Dracula, tu sais, le chef des Vampires?_

_-Je le sais pas, tu m'énarve à la fin! _dit-il méchanment à Black.

-_C'est le croque-monsieur!_

Black éclata de rire à la vue d'un Rogue renfrogné. Rémus lui presse le bras pour qu'il n'y ai pas de bagarres entre eux.

_-Eh Albus, comment appelle-t-on un jeune fantôme?_

_-Eh bien, un petit fantôme!_

_-Nan Nan, c'est un enfantôme! _lui dit Rémus, sourire aux lèvres.

_-Eh Rémus, qu'est-ce qui tombe sans se faire mal?_

_-Ptff!_

_-Rémus, c'est la nuit!_

_-Dumbledore!_

_-Oui!_

_-Qu'est-ce qui monte toujours et ne redescend jamais?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mon cher Harry!_

_-Et! bien, c'est l'âge! _

L'avion passe au-dessus de l'océan, nous sommes tous près du continent, tous regardent par le hublot, il se dessine à l'horizon un paysage tout blanc, blanc de neige. Puis, les voyageurs se calent dans leur siège, et ferment les yeux.

«Doung! Doung!»" Attention, attention, mesdames et messsieurs, veuillez mettre vos ceintures de sécurité, nous arrivons dans quelques minutes à l'Aéroport Jean-Lesage de Québec, merci!"

Dumbledore réveille les autres. Ils se préparent à l'atterrissage, ils sont crispé sur leur siège. Hermione et Harry sont très détendus. Ils se racontent d'autres blagues pour faire passer la peur des autres.

Harry demande à Mme Weasley:

-_Mme Weasley, quelle est la différence entre une couturière et une dame qui vient d'Angleterre?_

_-Le ne sais pas, Harry!_

-_La couturière «s'pique le doigt» et la dame «speak english»!_

La famille Weasley prend quelques minutes, puis se met à rire la blague, car il l'on comprise à retardement.

Hermione lance une blague à Sirius.

_-Dans un magasin, une affiche est placé pour attirer les clients: «Achetez vos chaises ici et ne payez que trois pattes! Nous vous _

_offrons la quatrième en prime!»_

Sirius se met à rire si fort qu'il attire mon attention. Son rire est si franc et si contagieux que je me presse de m'asseoir près d'eux.

Hermion lance une nouvelle blague:

_-Je suis un chat tout mélangé, qui suis-je?_

-_Pattenrond, Mione_.Lui dit Ron.

-_Non, c'est pas ça!_

_-Alors, personne ne le sait?_

_-Oui, moi je le sais, c'est un "chat-rivari!" _lui lançais-je.

Hermione et les autres m'applaudissent, Sirius sourire aux lèvres me regarde, satisfait de ma réponse. Je lui fait un sourire niais.

Puis, je leur conte une de mes blagues à deux sens.

_-Bill, sais-tu pourquoi dans les rues, il y a des lampadaires des deux côtés_?

_-Non, j' sais pas_!

-C'_est parce que chez les chiens aussi il y a "des gauchers et des droitiers!"_

Tous rient la blague sauf le principal intéressé qui a l'air choqué. Je n'y comprend rien d'ailleurs, je suis surprise qu'il ne l'aime pas, alors je me lève et je repars m'occuper des préparatifs avec les hôtesses de l'air.

Puis je reviens et pose une question au Directeur Dumbledore.

_-Dites-moi quel âge avait le chevalier qui sauva la princesse du dragon?_

_-Je ne sais pas, Mlle Tipik!_

_-Il avait le «moyen-âge»!_

Dumbledore rit de toute sa grandeur, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la blague est de très bon goût. Il croise mon regard, les yeux rieurs derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Puis me tournant vers Hermione, je lui dis:

-_Je suis un chat qui rit beaucoup! Qui suis-je?_

_-Un chat rieur!_

_-Nan, désolé, c'est un «chat-touilleux_»!

Hermione me lança:

-_Quel est le comble de la soif?_

_-Désolé, j'ne sais pas!_

_-Boire les paroles de quelqu'un!_

M'adressant à Rémus, je lui dit:

_-Qu'est-ce qui a quatre pattes et qui ne marche pas?_

_-Je ne sais pas!_

_-Une table, une chaise, un bureau! _

Remettant cela de nouveau, je demande:

_-Rémus, Crois-tu que la lune est habitée?_

_-Bien sûr que non!_

_-Mais alors, pourquoi il y de la lumière?_

Puis je demande:

_-Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce qu'on peut tenir sans toucher?_

_-Un,je,heu,ne sais pas!_

_-Et bien, c'est un discours!_

Puis je pose une question au professeur Rogue.

_-Professeur, comment appelle-t-on un cochon qui marche la tête haute?_

Celui-ci me détaille de la tête aux pieds, puis daigne me répondre de toute sa hauteur.

_-Un cochon effronté!_

_-Non Monsieur, c'est un «porc frais»!_

Le professeur me fusille du regard, et pince ses lèvres méchamment.

J'entame une blague à l'intention de Bill alias Sirius.

-_Un chien de campagne arrive en ville et voit des parcomètres_.Que dit-il?

-_Je ne sais pas moi!_

-_Il s'écrit:Tiens,Tiens, Ils ont installé des toilettes payantes_!

Ensuite, une autre au professeur Dumbledore.

-_Qu'est-ce qui est invisible, mais qui passe partout?_

_-Je ne sais pas très chère!_

_-C'est le vent!_

Et pour terminer, je lance celle-ci à tous:

_-La valise d'un voyageur est couverte d'autocollants de toutes les grandes villes du monde._

_-Les avez-vous toutes visitées? lui demande-t-on._

_-Moi, non, mais ma valise, oui!_

Cette dernière blague est très drôle, tous rient de bon coeur, mon rire cristallin fait des heureux parmi les hommes célibataires. Certains semblent même ensorcelés par mon rirePuis, soudain on ressent une légère secousse lorsque l'avion atterrit sur le sol québécois. Nous commencons par nous habillés chaudement, puis chacun à tour de rôle, nous traversons la porte vers un monte-passagers, qui nous emmène vers la porte d'entrée de l'aéroport Jean-Lesage. Nous sortons et prenons le tapis roulant qui nous amène vers le caroussel des bagages, nous prenons nos sacs et valises, puis nous marchons vers la sortie, un autocar nous attendent pour nous amener vers la Haute-Ville de Québec, au Château Frontenac.

Fin du chapitre


	3. chapitre 3

Carnaval de Québec 3

2 février, 4 heures du matin

Les sorciers sont dans l'autocar qui nous amène au Château Frontenac, la Ville de Québec est magnifiquement décorée pour son Carnaval, c'est féérique. Ils descendent face à l'Hôtel Fairmont le Château. L'accueil qui leur est porté est très chaleureux.

À l'extérieur du Château, ils entendent des musiques: québécoises, acadiennes, amérindiennes, des reels irlandais, écossais, qui sortent des haut-parleurs installés tout au long de la promenade, ainsi qu'aux rues avoisinantes du parcours du défilé du Bonhomme Carnaval et de ces duchesses. Il y a un spectacle féérique de jeux de lumières et artifices prévu pour ce soir; une parade de chars allégoriques, et de nombreux personnages multicolores.

Les sorciers entrent dans le hall d'entrée du Château Frontenac. Celui-ci est parfaitement bien aménagé, au rez-de-chaussé, se trouve le restaurant, le bar-Maritime, le standard téléphonique, l'administration, et le comptoir d'accueil pour les chambres. Ils se présentent au comptoir, ils sont accueillis en rois, des garçons de service montent leurs bagages vers leurs chambres, au 7e étage. L'organisatrice les remercie tout en leur donnant un excellent pourboire. Chacun entre dans sa chambre. Breem entre dans sa chambre, part prendre une douche, elle a trop chaud, elle passe sous la douche, elle s'habille légèrement, elle va dormir quelques heures car le début de la journée ne fait que commencé. Elle admire ma chambre décorée avec goût, c'est avec intérêt qu'elle regarde par la fenêtre le Palais de Glace éclairé pour ce mercredi.

Rémus et Bill alias Sirius, sont installés sur leur lit et dorment. Dumbledore et Rogue dorment eux aussi. De son côté, Tonks dort à poing fermé. Chez la famille Weasley, seuls les parents dorment. Harry ainsi que Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et George sont dans les couloirs du château, à la recherche de passages secrets dissimulés sous les tableaux et les tentures, et vont à la rencontre de spectres, de squellettes, d'esprits ou d'ombres et de fantômes. Ils partent deux par deux, de chaque coté du château.

Fred découvre une petite porte derrière un immense tableau fixé solidement au mur, avec sa baguette, il déplace le tableau vers la droite, George essait d'ouvrir une porte, celle-ci est obstruée par la rouille qui se détache de la clanche du fermoir, il prend sa baguette et il lance un "Alohomora" sur la poignée qui se tourne à merveille, ils entrent dans une toute petite pièce et y découvre un escalier en colimaçon descendant vers les sous-sols du château. Ils illuminent l'escalier, puis ils arrivent à 7 sous-sols plus bas que le rez-de-chaussée, ils entrent dans un antre, il y a des squelettes autour d'une table de bois d'ébène, ils sont couvert de colliers de perles, de chaînes en or et en argent, d'étoffe aux couleurs scintillantes, de rubis et d'émeraudes, ils ont des couronnes en or inscrutés de saphirs, de rubis et de diamants, ils y a des coffrent remplis de pièces d'or et d'argent. Fred et George se regardent et se demandent:

"Est-ce que nous pouvons en amener pour..._tu sais quoi?" _

"Oui, oui, c'est une excellente idée. Je pense que nous sommes les premiers à les avoirs découvert!"

"Alors pourquoi ne pas se servir, j'ai envie de prendre quelques pièces, trois ou cinq colliers en perles, des chaînettes d'or et d'argent, des bracelets et des bagues de diamants, et une ou deux couronnes, cela doit être monnayable après tout!"

"Je pense que tu as raison, allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut remonter dans nos chambres avant que quelqu'un ne s'apercoive que nous ne sommes pas là!"

Fred et George prennent les joyaux du tombeau de cadavres assis dans ce repaire. Ils remontent l'escalier en colimaçon, en volant jusqu'en haut, ils connaissent beaucoup de sorts de lévitation. Ils ressortent de la petite pièce, referment le tout discrètement, et ils partent vers leurs chambres, cacher leurs trésors.

Harry et Ron, ont visités le château jusque dans la plus haute chambre fermée à double-tour, ils ont découvert, une élégante femme habillée de vêtements aristocratiques du début du 17e siècle, elle est bien conservée pour son âge. (Bien sûr, c'est une statue de cire et mais eux ne le savent pas). Il regarde sur la table de chevet, des parchemins écrits en anglais (du british). Ils sont étonnés de ce qu'ils y lisent. Fairmont Le Château Frontenac appartient à la Reine d'Angleterre, selon ces documents, il est clair que le Québec a été colonisé par les Britanniques, avant d'être colonisé par les Français. Harry et Ron, ont la même idée, ils prennent les documents et se dépèchent de redescendrent dans leur chambre pour en lire plus, au cas où cela serait débattue devant la Chambres des Lords, en Grande-Bretagne.

Hermione et Ginny, se sont aventurés dans une petite fente à peine assez grande pour les laisser passer, derrière une armure du 18e siècle, elles ont pénétrés dans un long couloir qui part d'est en ouest, et qui fait un tour complet du château à chaque étage comme si elles montaient en carré, ils montent progressivement, elles semblent marcher depuis des heures, elles se retrouvent dans une sorte de labyrinthe qui par un pur hasard les emmènent vers les oubliettes, ces petites chambres où l'on retenait de nombreuses jeunes femmes contres leurs grés, elles entrent dans l'une d'elle, la porte se referme aussitôt derrière elles. Elles sont prises au piège de cette petite tour, la plus haute de l'Hôtel, dans la tour du milieu, près de l'entretoit. N'ayant pas amener leurs baguettes, elles ne peuvent trouvés un moyen de sortir par la magie. Soudain, derrière elles, le fantôme d'une femme apparaît, elle essait de les effrayer, c'est peine perdue, puis elle passe au travers de Ginny et d'Hermione, celles-ci ne réagissent même pas comme l'aurait voulu le fantôme, elle s'approche d'elles et leur souffle sur le visage. Hermione et Ginny lui soufflent dessus, et elles passent leurs mains au travers de son corps fantômatique. Hermione dit à Ginny:

«Ginny, ce fantôme croit-il nous faire peur?»

«Je pense qu'elle essait, mais je doute qu'elle y arrivent!»

«Et bien, disont-lui avant qu'elle ne désespère!»

«Peut-elle nous entendre?»

«Demandons-lui!»

«Belle Dame, nous entendez-vous?»

«Oui, je vous entends, mais vous voilà bien cloîtrés, mes demoiselles!»

«Il n'a aucuns moyens de vous échapper, la preuve c'est que je suis ici depuis 2 siècles, je suis la dernière jeune fille à avoir été emprisonner de force, j'ai tout essayé pour m'en sortir, croyez-moi ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être ainsi priver de liberté.»

«Vous dites que vous êtes la dernière, que sont devenues les autres avant vous?» demande Ginny.

«Je l'ignore, lorsque l'on m'a cloîtré ici, j'ai entendu dire qu'une jeune demoiselle avait fait le mur, et qu'elle s'est jeté dans le vide, ils ont retrouvés son corps sur une des toitures du château, un peu plus bas!»

«Pourriez-vous nous aider à sortir?» implore Hermione.

«Je ne connais aucuns moyens, je vous l'ai dit!»

«Nos amis sont au 7e étage , vous n'avez qu'à les prévenir, ils sont dans la chambre 707, ils vous répondront lorsqu'ils vous verront!»

«Je vous en pris Belle Dame, pouvez-vous vous déplacer dans le château à votre guise?» demande Ginny.

«Bien sûr, comment s'appelle vos amis?»

«**_Harry et Ron_**!»lui dit Hermione.

«D'accord, je reviens quand quelques minutes!» La femme fantôme part vers le 7e étage en passant au travers des murs, des plafonds, des chambres.

«Oups, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayé!» dit-elle en passant par le plafond d'une chambre où un couple s'installait pour leur petit déjeuner. Le couple se mit à crier aux fantômes dans la chambre, dans le couloir, dans l'ascenseur, dans le hall jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil.

Un employé leur dit tout simplement:« C'est tout à fait normal, nous sommes dans un château!»

La Belle Dame arrive dans la chambre 717, elle crit le nom de Ron et Harry très fortement. Soudain, deux hommes se réveillent en sursaut, c'est Rémus et Bill alias Sirius qui sont ainsi secoués. Regardant cette jeune dame fantôme, ils leurs demandent:

«Qui voulez-vous voir?»

_«**Êtes-vous Ron et Harry**?»_

«Non, mais leur est-il arriver quelque chose de grave?» demande Sirius inquièt.

«Non, pas à eux, mais à deux jeunes filles étranges!», «Elles sont enfermés dans une tour d'oubliette, et je ne puis les aider à sortir, je n'y ai même pas arrivé moi-même, il y a deux siècles de cela!»

«Nous allons venir avec vous, dans un instant!»

Rémus et Bill alias Sirus se levènt et suivent le fantôme dans les couloirs tout en haut de la tour du milieu, derrière la dernière chambrette de l'entretoit du Château, jusqu'à un mur de brique où est dissimulé une petite faille dans la paroi, à l'aide de leur baguette, ils agrandissent cette fente assez largement pour qu'ils y passent. Ils entrent dans un étroit passage qui mène à un petit labyrinthe, ils se retrouvent devant une minuscule porte à charnière extrêmement rouillée.

«Alohomora!» dit Sirius.

La petite porte s'ouvre, Hermione et Ginny sont dans la pièce, elles sont surprises des regards de Bill alias Sirius et Rémus. Elles leurs sautent au cou. La petite porte se referme aussitôt derrière eux. Pas de poignée de ce coté-ci de la pièce.

"Que va-t-on faire?"

La Belle Dame leur dit:

«Vous voilà bien cloîtrés mes demoiselles et messieurs!»

«Est-ce une farce de votre part?» lui lança Hermione.

«Non, c'est la triste réalité, vous êtes aussi enfermés tout comme moi!»

«Ça se passera pas d'même!» dit méchamment Hermione.

Elle demande à Bill alias Sirius de pointer sa baguette vers la porte et de la faire exploser. Celui-ci s'exécute, la porte n'explose pas. Il recommence, elle n'explose toujours pas. Rémus et Bill alias Sirius le font à deux, elle n'explose pas. Il y a de la sorcellerie là-dessous. Ils lançent toutes sortes de sortilèges d'ouverture, rien ne marche. Hermione perd patience, elle demande à la Dame d'aller chercher Harry et Ron, à la chambre 707.

«Ah! la voilà mon erreur, je suis allé à la chambre 717, voilà pourquoi ces deux grands idiots sont là!»

«Je vous demande pardon! Comment osez-vous nous appeller?» lui dit Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

«**_Je vous demande une dernière fois d'aller chercher Harry et Ron_**!» cria Hermione de toutes ses forces.

«Bon, bon, je pars!»

Le fantôme traverse les murs, les plafonds, les chambres, les meubles sur son passage.

«Oups, désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu venir!»

Un femme de chambre peste contre elle, et lui demande de regarder où elle flotte. Le fantôme de la dame se retrouve dans le couloir du 7e étage, il est au 727, il entre à l'intérieure de la chambre, il y voit dormir un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche, il respire le bonheur avec le sourire aux lèvres et dans le second lit, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, ronfle à en casser les oreilles.

«Ouach, qu'il est affreux celui-là!» , «Heumm, heumm_, S.V.P_, êtes-vous Harry et Ron?»

Dumbledore se réveille, Rogue aussi mais de mauvaise humeur. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant un fantôme devant eux. Dumbledore lui demande:

«Madame, que puis-je faire pour vous?»

_«**Êtes-vous Harry et Ron**?»_

«Non, mais leur est-il arriver quelque chose de grave?» s'empresse de demander Dumbledore.

«Non, pas à eux, mais à deux étranges jeunes filles et deux hommes bizarres!», «Ils sont tous enfermés dans la tour d'oubliette!»

«Laissez-nous nous changer et nous vous accompagnons, dans quelques minutes!»

«Bien, je vous attends de l'autre coté du mur!»

Rogue et Dumbledore s'habille en moldu, puis ils prennent leurs baguettes, en cas de force majeure. Ils rejoingnent la dame, qui parcoure les couloirs du labyrinthe menant vers la petite chambrette, ils traversent la faille, et longent la cavité qui se rend jusqu'à

la petite chambre d'oubliette. Dumbledore utilise un sort d'ouverture sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre devant quatre personnes ahuries. Dumbledore pénètre à l'intérieure suivit de près par Rogue. Puis, comme dans un coup de vent, la porte se referme derrière eux.

«Vous voilà bien cloîtrés,mes demoiselles, messieurs, ancêtre à la barbe et valet de pied!»

«Est-ce une plaisanterie de votre part, Belle Dame!» s'inquiète Dumbledore.

«Non, c'est le destin qui vous a choisi pour rester avec moi, à travers les siècles à venir!»

«Ça suffit, ça suffit!» dit Hermione, horrifié.

«Oh! Mademoiselle, que vous êtes impulsive!»

«Professeur, faites quelque chose!», «On ne peut pas rester enfermé ici à tout jamais avec elle!»

Le professeur Dumbledore, Rogue, Rémus et Bill alias Sirius se mettent ensemble pour faire exploser la porte de la pièce. Rien n'y fait. Ils se réunissent pour lancer un très fort ALOHOMORA, mais sans succès.

**«_Très chère Dame, pourriez-vous aller chercher Ron et Harry, à la chambre 707, S.V.P.!»_**

«Ah! La voilà mon erreur, je suis allée à la mauvaise chambre, c'est au 727 que je me suis présenté, c'est pourquoi il y a un ancêtre et son valet de pied parmi nous!»

«Je ne vous permet pas de nous insulté, de quel droit osez-vous?» lui dit sévèrement Rogue.

**«_Eh, bien, allez chercher Ron et Harry, À LA CHAMBRE 707_,_ '''S.V.P_**_!"» _lui cria Hermione affolée.

Le fantôme repart vers le 7e étage, à la chambre 747, elle entre sans frapper, et crie au-dessus des têtes qui se parlent.

**«_HARRY, RON, est-ce vous?_» **

Deux têtes rousses se lèvent en même temps, Fred et George regardent au-dessus d'eux. Un fantôme de femme les scrute tous les deux.

_**«Êtes-vous Ron et Harry?»**_

«Non, mais leur est-il arriver quelque chose de grave?»

«Non, pas à eux, mais à deux jeunes filles étranges, deux hommes bizarres, un ancêtre à la barbe blanche et un valet de pied!»

«Bien, montrez-nous où ils sont?»

Les deux garçons identiques suivent le fantôme vers un étroit couloir, puis ils montent d'étage en étage sans même s'en rendent compte. Ils arrivent au bout du couloir, ils entrent par une faille dans une paroi du château, et en ressortent de l'autre coté, ils suivent à nouveau un couloir et ils arrivent devant une petite porte étroite. Ils ouvrent la porte qui grince bruyamment, ils constatent qu' Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Rémus, Rogue et Dumbledore y sont enfermés. Ceux-ci les regardent d'un air abasourdi. Dumbledore leur dit de tenir la porte pour qu'ils puissent enfin sortir de cet endroit mystérieux, trop tard Fred et George ont lâché la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci se referme avec une de ces violences qui fait vibrer tous les murs de la petite chambrette. Tous se regardent avec l'âme en peine.

«Vous voilà bien cloîtré, mes demoiselles, messieurs, l'ancêtre, le valet de pied et les rouquins semblables en tous points!»

«Est-ce une fourberie de votre cru?» demande Rogue énervé.

«Non, c'est écrit dans les étoiles qu'on doit se rencontrer et qu'on doit passer du bon temps ensemble, jusqu'à la fin du monde!»

**_«J'en ai plein l'dos, j'veux sortir, allez chercher Ron et Harry, au 707 du 7e étage!» _** dit Hermoine découragé.

Le spectre descend à toute vitesse, bouscule le garçon d'étage, et un chariot se renverse.

«Oups, je m'excuse de vous être rentrer d'dans!»

Le fantôme arrive à la chambre no.737, elle passe la tête au travers du mur au-dessus du lit, et demande:

**«SVP, Où sont Harry et Ron, je suis désespéré!»**

Deux têtes rousses se lèvent en même temps, ils la regardent stupéfait. Et ils leurs demandent:

«Que demandez-vous?»

_**«Êtes-vous Harry et Ron?»**_

«Non, mais est-il arriver quelque chose de grave à **_RON, et HARRY_**?» s'enquiesce Mme Weasley.

«Non, pas à eux, mais à une armée dans ma chambre d'oubliette!»

«Mais de quoi parlez-vous?»

«Mais de deux étranges jeunes filles, deux hommes assez bizarres, un ancêtre ahuri, un valet de pied rabougri, deux rouquins similaires!»

«Où ça, où ça?»

«Venez, suivez-moi je vous montre le chemin!»

Les parents Weasley montent un long couloir étroit, ils montent toujours vers le haut, ils passent par une faille agrandit à cet instant, ils traversent de l'autre côté du mur et se retrouvent encore dans un autre couloir, puis ils passent par une petite porte dans un mur de pierre. De l'autre côté, il y a deux jeunes filles en furie, deux hommes furibonds, un ancêtre étourdi, un valet de pied en maudit, deux rouquins identiques réjouis. Tous se regardent d'un air abruti. Puis la porte se referment bruyamment derrière eux.

«Bien vous voilà cloîtré pour de bon, mes demoiselles, messieurs, l'ancêtre, le valet de pied, les deux rouquins identiques, et des amoureux perdus!»

«Ceci n'est plus drôle, madame, nous voulons sortir tout de suite de cet endroit!» leur dit la troupe de sorciers.

«Dommage, moi qui adore avoir de la visite!»

«**_Allez chercher RON et HARRY, SVP, sur le champ_**!» attaque Hermione avec férocité.

Le poing de celle-ci est levé pour lui asséner un coup. Mais la dame est un fantôme, et c'est dans l'beurre que le poing traverse pour atterrir dans le visage de Bill, au niveau de l'oeil. Celui-ci va s'en tirer avec un oeil...au beurre noir.

«Bon, cette fois, je pense être en mesure de trouver la bonne porte. Le 707, c'est ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure, bon, j'y vais.»

Le revenant repart en direction de la chambre 707, traverse dix plafonds de bord en bord, tourne sur la gauche et atterrit dans le couloir près de la chambre 757, toute déboussolé, elle entre au travers du mur, et s'installe sur le coin d'un lit. Puis, elle crie si fort que les deux occupants sautent au plafond.

_**«SVP, dites-moi où puis-je trouver Harry et Ron?»**_

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis là?» lui dit Tonks, endormie.

_**«Êtes-vous Ron et Harry?»**_

«Non, mais leur est-il arriver quelque chose de grave?» demande Tonks, inquiète.

«Oh non, pas à eux, mais à deux jeunes gamines en furies, deux parfaits idiots, deux roux similaires, un aïeul étourdi, un corbeau noir ahuri et deux amoureux perdus dans la tour d'oubliette!»

«Où sont-ils exactement?» lui dit Breem.

«Dans la tour d'oubliette, c'est ma chambre depuis deux siècles!»

«Bon, nous venons avec vous, montrez-nous le chemin!» lui dit Breem.

Le fantôme étourdi, se remet de ses émotions, et poursuit le même chemin inlassablement jusqu'à la tour la plus haute, dans l'entretoit du château. Tonks et Breem ouvrent la porte, un groupe de personnes est réuni dans une minuscule petite pièce ronde. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent poussés dans la pièce par un tourbillon de spectres qui tournent autour d'eux, les enfermant avec cette communauté de sorciers dans la chambrette, une danse d'enfer de vieux reels irlandais, français, britanniques commence, les spectres se mettent à chanter de vieilles ritournelles françaises et britanniques de l'époque du 18e siècle. Dumbledore essaie de fraterniser avec eux, mais rien à faire, ceux-ci ne veulent pas que leurs hôtes se sauvent. Hermione et Rogue, rouge de colère, s'esclament:

«Ça suffit, Ça suffit, On en a assez, Veuillez nous libérer sur le champ! De quel droit osez-vous nous séquestrer?» lui crit Rogue.

Dumbledore demande à la Dame:

«Je vous prie de bien vouloir acquiescer à notre demande!», «Je vous serai gré de bien vouloir nous laisser partir!»

«Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vouler pas rester encore un moment!»

«C'est tellement spécial pour nous les fantômes d'avoir de vrais sorciers dans notre château!»,

«Cela n'arrive pas souvent, on dirait que le monde s'est donné le mot pour ne pas venir dormir ici!»

«Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est le temps du carnaval, que pendant ces jours-là, on s'amuse encore plus à faire peur aux vivants et moldus comme vous les appelez!»

«**_Non, allez chercher RON et HARRY au 707 du 7e étage, tout de suite!» _**lui réponds Hermione exaspéré.

«Bon, Ça va les amis (fantômes), vous pouvez repartir, on fêtera un autre jour!» «Je pars tout de suite vers la chambre 707, 7e étage, promis je vous les ramène!»

La Dame décue, traverse les murs et plafonds en diagonales, elle atterrit au 7e étage, prends le temps de vérifier le bon numéro de la chambre, le 707. Elle frappe, sa main passe au travers la porte, «Ah! oui, que suis-je bête? Je suis un fantôme!»

_**«ÊTES-VOUS: RON ET HARRY?»**_

Deux garçons se retournent la tête pour voir qui leur crie après. Harry se lève et demande:

«Qui êtes-vous?»

_**«Êtes-vous: RON et HARRY?»**_

«Oui, je suis**_ Harry! _**Et lui, c'est **_Ron!»_**

«Enfin, je vous ai trouvé, il y a une horde de sorciers qui me crit après de vous chercher dans les chambres du 7e étage!»

«Qui avez-vous dit?»

«Je veux parlé de deux jeunes filles en furie, deux parfaits imbéciles étourdis , un aïeul rabougri, un valet de pied colérique rougit, deux roux similaires en tout point, un couple d'amoureux perdu, une maladroite aux cheveux roses, et une fonctionnaire!»

«Où sont-ils?»

«Venez avec moi!»

Ils partent derrière le fantôme, qui les conduit au même endroit que les autres. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur la chambrette, de grandes exclamations afflûes de tous les sorciers présents, le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, la porte se referme encore. Pas de poignée à l'intérieure de la pièce. Ron et Harry se regardent impuissants. Tous ensemble lançent un puissant ALOHOMORA.

Rien à faire, cette maudite porte ne s'ouvre même pas. Puis un sort d'explosion intense et violent est lançé sur la porte mais sans succès là encore, la porte est intacte. Tous se regardent avec étonnement.

La dame leur dit:

«Vous devez tâté les murs, vous trouverez une petite paroi qui bougent, c'est une sorte de chute à linges en forme de spirale, qui mène jusqu'au sous-sol du château, dans la buanderie!»

Tout le monde se met à tâter les murs, personne ne trouvent la paroi. Harry pointe sa baguette vers chaque mur et prononce:

_«ACCIO CHUTE À LINGES!»_

Sur quatre des huit murs, le sort est jeté, aucune sortie possible. Il recommence sur les quatre derniers, rien, c'est sans succès qu'il se retourne vers la Dame et lui demande si elle n'aurait pas un moyen de s'évader moins compliquer.

«Je vous dit de tâter les parois!», «C'est comme ça que je me suis évadé de ma tour d'oubliette, en l792, à l'âge respectif de 72 ans.» «J'y suis resté emprisonner pendant 56 ans avant que je découvre cette petite trappe par hasard!»

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George disent en coeur:

«_OUBLIETTE, OUBLIETTE, MONTRE-MOI LE CHEMIN DE LA POUDRE D' ESCAMPETTE!_»

Soudain, une trappe se dessine dans une paroi près d'un vieux mur de briques anciennes recouverts de tentures rouge et or, ayant comme emblème un Gryffond d'or. Personne n'a remarqué cette tenture avant d'avoir lancer le sortilège. **_Coïncidence ou Sorcellerie?_**

Point de vue d'Hermione

C'est une bonne expérience que de s'être fait enfermé avec un fantôme, et ne pas trouver de sortie qu'à la toute fin. Cela a aiguiser mes sens, j'espère ne pas faire d'autres rencontres de ce genre dans le Château.

Point de vue de Ginny

C'est bien la première fois que je reste enfermé aussi longtemps dans une pièce, et comment ça se fait que l'on ai pas trouver un moyen de s'échapper Hermione et moi. On aurait dit que nous n' avions plus de pouvoir ni de force, étrange sensation.

Point de vue de Rémus

Comment ont-elles pu se laisser entraîner de cette façon, elles qui sont si studieuses et si à cheval sur les principes, mais quand je les ai vu, cela m'a donné un choc, elles étaient ahurie, on aurait dit qu'elles ne nous attendaient pas Sirius et moi.

Point de vue de Bill alias Sirius

Ce Château est étrange, rencontrer des fantômes, des esprits, des ombres, ça va mais se faire enfermé dans une pièce qui refuse de nous laisser partir ça s'est bien insolite.

Point de vue de Rogue

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Château, un fantôme qui nous séquestre par dessus le marché, c'est vraiment étonnant, et qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient fait pour se retrouver là, en haut d'une tour d'oubliettes, elles sont vraiments idiotes celles-là. Je vais le faire remarquer à ce vieux fou, que des jeunes filles ne doivent pas se promener seules dans un Château que l'on ne connait pas.

Point de vue de Dumbledore

C'est très chères jeunes filles qu'elles sont aventureuses, les chanceuses, j'aurai bien aiméaller explorer ce Château moi aussi. Mais cela n'est plus de mon âge. Heureusement que tout le monde était sain et sauf.

Point de vue de Fred

WOOOUUU! C'est super comme endroit, on a fait une découverte enrichissante puis on a été enfermer avec un fantôme dans une prtite chambrette à huit murs, quelle expérience époustoufflante.

Point de vue de George

WOOOW! Ça s'est du sport, c'est le fun, on a de quoi se payer une autre boutique, et en plus on vit des aventures très drôles, surtout que personne n'est arrivé à faire sauter la porte de cette pièce. J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres événement bizarres.

Point de vue d'Arthur

Qu'est-ce qui leurs aient passer par la tête de s'aventurer seules dans ce Château qu'on ne connait même pas, Ginny retient bien les leçons de ses frères à ce que je vois. Devrais-je les punir? Non, c'est la première fois qu'une chose aussi étrange nous arrive, alors pour moi, je pense que c'est une expérience inoubliante.

Point de vue de Molly

Qu'est-ce qui leur a prit de faire ces idioties à ces deux-là, Ginny aurait pu disparaître à tout jamais, oh Merlin, que ces enfants sont difficiles à contrôler, je vais la réprimandé lorsque nous seront de retour au Terrier, elle le mérite, et ce n'est pas Arthur qui va m'empêché.

Point de vue de Tonks

WOW, c'est formidable, un fantôme qui séquestre à elle toute seule, huit personnes, elle aurait des chances si elle était vivante de faire partie des aurores. Elle est étrange mais à la fois drôle et simple. C'est le fun de pouvoir s'amusé de cette façon.

Point de vue de Breem

Voilà quelque chose d'inhabituelle qui met de l'ambiance dans une vie, l'atmosphère des 50 ans d'histoire du Carnaval, prend des allures totalement incroyables. J'espère que d'autres manifestations du genre arrive pendant notre séjour ici.

Point de vue de Ron

WOOOUU! Ça s'est super cool, on découvre des documents qui relate de l'authenticité du propriétaire de ce Château, puis on file au secours des autres enfermés dans une tour d'oubliette, et on s'enferme avec eux, puis un sortilège d'Harry nous en fait sortir, c'est vraiment la classe ici dans cet Hôtel.

Point de vue d'Harry

Qu'est-ce qui nous est passé par la tête de nous enfermer ainsi, Hermione, Ginny, Rémus, Sirius, Rogue, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Mr. et Mme Weasley, Tonks, Breem, Ron et moi-même, C'est vraiment ahurissant parfois d'être le bras droit de tout le monde. Vais-je avoir la paix pendant ce voyage? Non, je pense pas mais c'est bien quand même de partir à la découverte de ce Château. On aura de quoi parler à notre retour à Poudlard.

Trois heures plus tard, tous sont de retour dans leurs chambres, la plupart se changent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Breem est à la salle à manger avec Mlle Tonks, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Bill Weasley, Mr. et Mme Weasley et les jeunes. Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore ne sont pas descendu déjeuner. Cette petite escapade fantômatique a duré tout près de 2 heures 30.

La première activité débute à 8 heures AM. La température extérieure est agréable, il fait -14°, donc c'est une belle jounée en perspective. Tous attendent le mini-bus les conduisant dans les rues de la ville, pour les visites de sites historiques et actuels. Ils montent à l'intérieur du bus. Celui-ci les amène pour la visite de la Haute Ville de Québec. La guide (Mlle Breem Tipik) leur dit que celle-ci est situé sur les rives du fleuve St-Laurent. Ils descendrent près de la Citadelle. Tous regardent avec émerveillement le paysage qu'offre la vue de ses vieux bâtiments militaires du 17e siècle. Après, ils rentrent visiter les bâtiments, tous sont en admiration devant les armoiries, les vêtements l'artillerie de l'époque, étalée dans plusieurs salles, ils explorent le tunnel de la Citadelle. Puis, en ressortant pour aller se promener le long du chemin d'où de gros canons sont posés fièrement contre toutes attaques extérieures de l'ennemi.

Puis, ils s'intallent dans le bus, à la découverte de la Haute-Ville. La guide leur indique que celle-ci occupe un promontoir de plus de 98 m, soit le Cap Diamant, et surplombe le fleuve, qui à cet endroit, ne fait qu'un kilomètre de large. Et que cet étranglement est d'ailleurs à l'origine du nom de la ville, puisque_ **Kebec **_signifie en algonquin **_«là où la rivière rétrécit». _**Mais aussi, Québec s'est déjà appelé _**«**STADACONA_» village huron lorsque l'explorateur de France Jacques Cartier visita la région en 1534. La ville fut le berceau de la Nouvelle-France, évoquant davantage l'Europe que l'Amérique par son atmosphère, et son architecture. La Haute-Ville se pare de couvents, de chapelles et de bâtiments publics dont la construction remonte parfois au XVIIe siècle. Elle est enserrée

de murailles, dominée par la Citadelle, qui lui confèrent le Statut de Place Forte et qui, pendant longtemps, ont préservé son développement, favorisant une densité élevée de l'habitat bourgeois et aristocratique, celle-ci fut construite en 1693, donc trois siècles d'histoire militaire, elle est surnommé «le Gibraltar de l'Amérique», l'ouvrage n'a jamais eu à essuyer le tir d'un seul canon, mais fut longtemps un élément dissuasif important. Les représentations de l'escadrille navale de Nouvelle-France se font pendant

la saison estivale.

Aussitôt remonter dans le bus, ils continuent leur visite sur de l'Hôtel du Parlement qui est mieux connue sous le nom d'Assemblée nationale; ce vaste édifice construit entre 1877 et 1886 est le siège du gouvernement actuel qui est Libéral. Il arbore

un fastueux décor néo-Renaissance français, reflet de la particularité ethnique du Québec dans le contexte nord-américain.

Ils repartent vers le Château, arriver près de celui-ci, ils prennent le funiculaire pour le Vieux Québec. La Basse-ville commerciale

et portuaire du Vieux-Québec est une étroite bande de terre en forme de U, coincée entre les eaux du fleuve St-Laurent et l'escarpement du Cap Diamant. C'est sur le site de la Place Royale que Samuel de Champlain (1567-1635) choisit en 1608 d'ériger son «Abitation» à l'origine de la Ville de Québec.

Puis, la guide Breem les amènent «Aux Petits Cochons Brulés», c'est un restaurant qui offre la cuisine québécoise.

Rémus prend l'omelette baveuse avec des oreilles de crisse, et une bonne bière blonde "La Brador" à 6 d'alcool. Bill prend du ragoût de boulettes, servi avec des patates rondes bouillies et des pattes de porc, servi avec une bière noire, la "Porter" à 5.6 d'alcool. Dumbledore, un mironton de sanglier, il est fin connaisseur, il demande un peu de sherry alcoolisé à 5. Arthur et Molly prennent un casserol maison de porcelet aux légumes, servi avec vin blanc à 6. Tonks et Hermione choisissent soupe aux pois et au lard, suivi de galantine de porc, et du creton de grand-mère, du foie gras et des patates aux fines herbes, des légumes à vapeurs, Dora prend un verre de bière blonde "La Molson". Rogue semble un peu dégoûté par le menu, comme d'habitude il n'aime rien, il choisit donc des saucisses de porc aux petits oignons, accompagné de purée de navets et patates à saveur de cannelle, celui-ci prend une bière blonde, "La Wild Cat", lui aussi. Harry et Ron demandent le pain de viande maison au sanglier, servi avec pommes de terre au four, accompagné de betteraves marinées, et un verre de Coka-Cola et un de Sprite. Ginny et Breem choississent le filet de porc à la sauce aux canneberges, servi avec petites patates rôties et légumes à vapeur, elles prennent comme boisson, chacune un verre de 7-UP diète. Fred et George, quant à eux, décident de prendre le cassolet de sanglier et légumes de la forêt, accompagné de patates rondes persillées, ainsi qu'une bière blonde 'La O'keefe." Pendant le repas, des airs

de chansons connues de Mme La Bolduc se font entendre.

Après ce copieux dîner, ils remontent par le funiculaire, puis ils partent en direction du Palais de Glace situé en face du Parlement et des sculptures de glace et de neige décorés sur les rues de la ville. Ils participent à quatre pour former et sculpter une forme qu'ils s'ont au préalable décidé sur un choix de plusieurs croquis. Les jeunes s'amusent en se lançant des balles de neige. Les plus vieux se cachent, et n'en mène pas large quand ils sont pris d'assaut par une bande de jeunes écervelés à la poursuite d'une bonne bataille. Rogue, comme à son habitude, n'est pas raffolant de ce genre de plaisanterie, alors celui-ci se cache pour ne pas être repéré. Malheureusement pour lui, les jumeaux l'ont déniché derrière un muret transparent situé près d'une sculpture, ils lui en font baver, pour une fois que les jumeaux peuvent s'en donner à coeur joie sur Rogue, ils ne vont pas le làcher de si tôt.

Retour vers le Château en passant par la Fortification de Québec (la Porte St-Louis), descendant la rue qui mène à ce splendide Hôtel. Chacun monte vers sa chambre, ils partent se changer pour le repas du soir. à la salle à manger de l'Hôtel, les repas sont de première classe, un 5 étoiles, ça se comprend.

_Au menu, il y a: _

Tournedos «Surprise»,

Navarin d'agneau,

Coquilles St-Jacques,

Assiette de fruits de mer à la sauce «mer rouge»,

Boeuf en croûte avec sauce brune,

Filet de doré amandineavec court-bouillon,

Steak tartare à la sauce au vin rouge,

Escalope de veau gratiné au fromage emmenthal,

Rosbif de boeuf au jus,

Cubes de filet de porc à la sauce forestière,

Darne de saumon poché à la sauce Hollandaise,

Brochette de poulet marinée aux fines herbes et petits oignons,

Canard à l'orange et servi avec pommes de terre Mousselines,

Spaghettini à la Carbonara,

Charcuteries Maison.

En accompagnement de légumes: Zucchinis sautés à l'ail, Champignons farcis, Tomates bijoux, Têtes de violons à la vapeur, Macédoine de légumes du côté-jardin, Escalopes de pommes de terre à la Dauphinoise, Pommes de terre en robe des champs, Pommes de terre mousseline persillées, Riz frit aux légumes, Riz pilaff, Riz à la créole, Nouilles aux aromates.

_Comme desserts, il y a: _

Délice aux pommes,

Gâteau aux épices à l'ancienne,

Gâteau Forêt Noire,

Crème caramel brulé,

Flan royal,

Sabayon au sucre d'érable

Soufflé aux amandes,

Gâteau au fromage,

Profiteroles au chocolat,

Paris-Brest à la praline,

Bombe Alaska ou Gâteau Norvégien,

Pièce de fruits montées,

Corne d'abondance de fromages du Québec.

_Comme boissons alcoolisés_:

Champagne,

Beaujelais de France,

Pisse-dru de France,

Chablis de Californie,

Chabanais rouge ou blanc,

Clos de la Maréchale 1981 rouge,

Bordeaux rouge de France,

Chambolle-Musigny Les Charmes 1982 rouge,

Mommessin Export rouge ou blanc,

Gran Codorniu,

Le Pinot noir,

Le Pinot blanc,

Chandon Brut,

Brandy,

Cointreau Cognac,

Sherry,

Porto,

Xérès,

Rhum,

Vodka,

Gin,

Tequila,

Irish coffey,

Whisky,

Tia Maria,

Sangrilla,

Du Bonnet rouge,

Bailey's

_Bières Canadiennes:_

Molson, Labatt, O'Keefe, La Brador, La Bleue, La Porter, La Wild Cat, et plusieurs bières importées.

_Comme rafraîchissements, il y a:_ le Coke, Sprite, 7-UP, Pepsi, Crush Orange, Crush Soda, Rootbeer, Ginger Ale.

Vers 6 heures 30 pm, ils sortent de table, la soirée ne fait que commencée. La guide, Mlle Tipik, les amène vers les rues du défilé, où un spectacle de jeux de lumières et de feux d'artifices les attendent ainsi que la parade des chars allégoriques, et du traditionel serre-main des centaines de personnages multicolores. Il est 9 heures pm quand elle les amène au Petit Pub du Croissant mouillé, où les festivités commencent autant pour eux: "Les Longues Babines", groupe de chanteurs de vieilles chansons traditionnelles québécoises, acadiennes et d'autres nationalités, avec danses multi-ethniques et traditionnelles de ceintures flèchés, de balai,

servi avec la boisson alcoolisée officielle du Carnaval: "Le Caribou." (Cocktail chaud à basse de brandy, vodka, sherry et porto). Des participants jeunes et moins jeunes sont choisis au hasard dans le pub, et sont ensuite invités à participer aux chansons, ou à composer un poème sur les festivités du Carnaval ou sur leurs impressions de la Ville de Québec, ou à en chanter une de leurs chansons sur l'estrade, et à faire deux, trois p'tits pas de danse avec les autres spectateurs. Pour les jeunes la boisson servie: Punch à la villageoise, non alcoolisé.

Dumbledore, Rogue, Rémus, Bill, Arthur, Breem, Dora et Molly prennent un verre de Caribou, puis semblent s'étouffer, c'est normal, C'est une boisson à 100 d'alcool. Rémus et Bill alias Sirius lancent un défi à Rogue, Tonks et à Breem, celui de boire le plus de verres possibles. Breem et Tonks déclinent l'invitation. Rogue les regarde de toute sa grandeur et les envois promener. Pas grave, on va s'amuser tout seul leur dit Bill.

Le chansonnier choisit au hasard en pointant du doigt: un homme à la barbe blanche. Il lui fait signe de monter sur scène. Dumbledore s'exécute, et il se met à chanter un morceau de:

«Tout est meilleur quand on chante!» dit-il.

«C'est bon pour le moral» «C'est bon pour le moral. C'est bon, bon! C'est bon, bon!»

«C'est bon pour le moral» «C'est bon pour le moral. C'est bon, bon! C'est bon, bon!» ,

"Bonbon au citron avec ça!"

Puis Dumbledore retourne à sa place, féliciter par les autres clients. Les danseurs se sont arrêtés, et attendent la prochaine toune.

Point de vue Dumbledore

C'est charmant comme endroit, l'atmosphère est tipiquement de la Nouvelle-France, de l'Irlande, de la Grande-Bretagne, de l'Acadie, et les chansons traditionnelles sont tellement belles. Oh non, pas moi, je ne veux pas chanté, je suis trop vieux, trop vieux pour ce genre d'élucubrations. Trop tard, j'ai été pointé du doigt, alors aussi bien montrer le bon exemple.

Les danseurs ont repris leur danse-carré avec comme accessoire un balai, ils dansent autour de celui-ci, puis le passent à son voisin, et reprennent la danse ainsi. Le chansonnier pointe à nouveau son doigt, il regarde vers Breem, qui se lève avec sourire aux lèvres. Celle-ci interprète: Chevalier de la table ronde. Et le chansonnier l'accompagne à la guitar.

«Chevalier de la table ronde, allons voir si le vin est bon.»

«Allons voir oui, oui, oui, allons voir non, non, non, allons voir si le vin est bon.»

«Allons voir oui, oui, oui, allons voir non, non, non, allons voir si le vin est bon.»

«J'en boirai cinq à six bouteilles, un homme sur mes genoux.»

«J'en boirai oui, oui, oui, j'en boirai non, non, non, j'en boirai cinq à six bouteilles.»

«J'en boirai oui, oui, oui, j'en boirai non, non, non, j'en boirai cinq à six bouteilles.»

«Chevalier de la table ronde, allons voir si l'amour est bon.»

«Allons voir oui, oui, oui, allons voir non, non, non, allons voir si l'amour est bon.»

«Allons voir oui, oui, oui, allons voir non, non, non, allons voir si l'amour est bon!»

Les clients tapent des mains, certains dansent la gigue. Breem descends de l'estrade applaudis par les clients du Petit Pub.

Point de vue de Breem

Wow, super cool, j'ai chanté, c'est le fun, j'irais bien encore, ça swingne dans le fond d'la boîte à bois. Charmant ce Petit Pub. Je crois que Dora et moi, ont plaît beaucoup ici, il y a deux beaux mecs au bar qui nous regardent toutes les deux, Mmmm, je leur ferait pas de mal pour une p'tite gigue.

Le chansonnier reprend son pointage de doigt, celui-ci indique Fred et George. Ceux-ci demandent une feuille de chansons québécoises. Il en prennent une intitulée: Pour boire il faut vendre. Le musicien l'accompagne à l'accordéon.

«Pour boire, il faut vendre, pour boire, il faut vendre.»

«Le chapeau de ma blonde, le chapeau de ma blonde.»

«Je l'ai vendu, argent reçu, j'ai eu 5 sous.»

«Et puis un coup, j'ai fait la culbute,»

«Pis j'ai perdu ma tuque.»

«Pour boire, il faut vendre, pour boire, il faut vendre.»

«Les bottines de ma blonde, les bottines de ma blonde.»

«Je l'ai vendu, argent reçu, j'ai eu 5 sous.»

«Et puis un coup, j'ai fais la culbute,»

«Pis j'ai perdu ma tuque.»

Les gens sont très content, l'atmosprère est joviale, ils applaudissent, ils rient, ils boivent, ils dansent, ils chantent, ils dorment même la tête accotée sur les tables. Un second spectacle commence, les danseurs et danseuses s'exécutent avec des ceintures flèchées, sur des airs de violonneux, de reels d'enfer.

Point de vue Fred

C'est vraiment super, ces chansons ont du rythmes, ça fait danser, et cela amuse tout le monde. Bon, il est temps que j'aille danser, Hermione m'invite.

Point de vue de George

Superbe! Cette ambiance est formidable, j'aimerai bien retourner chanté, cette fois-ci tout seul. Han, J'ai chanté devant tout le monde, moi qui je chante que sous la douche. "Oué, c'l'fun!"

Le doigt pointe vers Molly, elle se lève puis revient s'asseoir, elle ne sent pas la force de chanter.

«Molly! Molly! Molly! Molly! Molly!»

Crièrent-t-ils à son endroit pour l'inciter à se lancer dans la chanson. Elle monte sur l'estrade, prend un petit livre, et cherche une chanson simple.

«En passant par la Lorraine, avec mes sabots!»

«En passant par la Lorraine, avec mes sabots!»

«J'ai rencontré trois capitaines, avec mes sabots, dondaine, oh! oh! oh, avec mes sabots!»

«J'ai rencontré trois capitaines, avec mes sabots!»

«J'ai rencontré trois capitaines, avec mes sabots!»

«Ils m'ont appelé: Vilaine! avec mes sabots, dondaine, oh! oh! oh, avec mes sabots!»

«Je ne suis pas si vilaine, avec mes sabots!»

«Je ne suis pas si vilaine, avec mes sabots!»

«Puisque le fils du roi m'aime! avec mes sabots, dondaine, oh! oh! oh, avec mes sabots!»

Puis elle fait sa révérence, descend s'asseoir à la table près d'Arthur, elle est applaudit de tout le monde, elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Les danseurs de gigue ont commencé leur spectacle.

Point de vue de Molly

Je n'en reviens pas, je n'en reviens pas, j'ai chanté devant tout le monde, c'est excitant, je suis si fière de moi. Mon Arthur m'envoie des petits yeux doux. Si le chanteur me pointe encore une fois, je saute sur l'occasion pour y retourner. J'espère qu'Arthur sera choisit, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il va trouver à chanter.

Le doigt pointe une jeune fille, Hermione est appelé à monter sur l'estrade. Celle-ci regarde dans le cahier, puis elle commence:

«V'la l'bon vent, v'la l'joli vent, V'la l'bon vent mamie m'appelle!»

«V'la l'bon vent, v'la l'joli vent, V'la l'bon vent mamie m'attend!»

«Derrière chez nous y a-t-un étang, derrière chez nous y a-t-un étang!»

«Trois beaux canards s'en vont baignant!»

«V'la l'bon vent, v'la l'joli vent, V'la l'bon vent, mamie m'appelle!»

«V'la l'bon vent, v'la l'joli vent, V'la l'bon vent, mamie m'attend!»

«Trois beaux canards s'en vont baignant, trois beaux canards s'en vont baignant!»

«Le fils du roi s'en va chassant!»

Puis Hermione descend de l'estrade, elle est félicité par ces amis.

Point de vue d'Hermione

J'ai bien aimé cette chanson, mais pour ce qui est de chanter, c'est pas mon truc. S'il se repointe sur moi, je le fige.

Le chansonnier pointe en direction de Rogue, celui-ci fait signe qu'il ne chantera pas. Dumbledore lui prit de bien vouloir accepter comme les autres. Rogue se lève avec une fureur palpable, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Il fusille du regard Dumbledore pour l'avoir embarquer dans cette galère, mais plus méchamment il dévisage Breem, pour l'avoir amener dans ce Pub, puis il se met à chanter:

«Mademoiselle, voulez-vous danser la bastringue, la bastringue.»

«Mademoiselle, voulez-vous danser la bastingue va commencer.»

«Oui, monsieur, je veux bien danser la bastringue, la bastringue.»

«Oui, monsieur, je veux bien danser, c'est pour vous accompagner.»

«Mademoiselle, vous avez dansé, la bastringue, la bastringue.»

«Mademoiselle, vous avez dansé, vous allez vous fatiguer.»

«Oh! monsieur, je sais bien danser, la bastringue, la bastringue.»

«Oh! monsieur, je sais bien danser, je suis prête à r'commencer.»

«Mademoiselle, j'n'peux plus danser, la bastringue, la bastringue.»

«Mademoiselle, j'n'peux plus danser, je vous prie de m'excuser.»

Rogue a un timbre de voix ridiculement rauque, à en écorcher les oreilles, surtout ceux de Rémus. Rogue retourne à sa place.

Le doigt pointe à présent Bill alias Sirius. Celui-ci ne se fait pas prier, c'est sûr, il adore ça être le point de mire. Il débute avec:

«C'est l'aviron qui nous mène, qui nous mène, c'est l'aviron qui nous mène en haut!»

«M'en revenant de la jolie Rochelle, m'en revenant de la jolie Rochelle!»

«J'ai rencontré trois jolies demoiselles.»

«C'est l'aviron qui nous mène, qui nous mène, c'est l'aviron qui nous mène en haut!»

«J'ai rencontré trois jolies demoiselles, j'ai rencontré trois jolies demoiselles!»

«J'ai pas choisi, mais j'ai pris la plus belle!»

«C'est l'aviron qui nous mène, qui nous mène, c'est l'aviron qui nous mène en haut!»

«J'ai pas choisi, mais j'ai pris la plus belle, j'ai pas choisi, mais j'ai pris la plus belle!»

«J'la fis monter avec moi sur ma selle!»

«C'est l'aviron qui nous mène, qui nous mène, c'est l'aviron qui nous mène en haut!»

Sirius fut acclamé par toutes la troupe de sorciers et des clients de l'établissement sauf par Rogue qui ruminait encore sur sa prestation médiocre.

Point de vue de Sirius

J'en reviens pas, j'en reviens pas! J'ai vraiment chanté, vraiment chanté devant des québécois. _WOW_, c'est drôlement le fun, et cette chanson était vraiment faite pour moi. _OULALA! _Il y a un méchant Rogue qui n'a pas l'air content!

Cette fois-ci le doigt se dirige vers Rémus et Arthur. Ceux-ci semblent un peu déboussolés, mais ils sont encouragés de tous, nerveux ils montent sur la scène.

«Bonhomm', bonhomm', si tu jouais, Bonhomm', bonhomm', si tu jouais!»

«Si tu jouais de ce violon-Là, si tu jouais de ce violon-là!»

«Zing, zing, zang, de ce violon-là, zing, zing, zang, de ce violon-là!»

«Bonhomme!»

«Tu n'es pas maître dans ta maison quand nous y sommes!»

«Bonhomm', bonhomm', si tu jouais, Bonhomm', bonhomm', si tu jouais!»

«Si tu jouais de cett' flûte-là, si tu jouais de cett' flûte-là!»

«Flute, flute, de cett' flûte-là, flute, flute, de cett' flûte-là!»

«Zing, zing, zang, de ce violon-là, zing, zing, zang, de ce violon-là!»

«Bonhomme!»

«Tu n'es pas maître dans ta maison quand nous y sommes!»

«Bonhomm', bonhomm', si tu jouais, Bonhomm', bonhomm', si tu jouais!»

«Si tu jouais de ce tambour-là, si tu jouais de ce tambour-là!»

«Boum, boum, boum, de ce tambour-là, boum, boum, boum, de ce tambour-là!»

«Flute, flute, de cett' flûte-là, flute, flute, de cett' flûte-là!»

«Zing, zing, zang, de ce violon-là, zing, zing, zang, de ce violon-là!»

«Bonhomme!»

«Tu n'es pas maître dans ta maison quand nous y sommes!»

Point de vue de Rémus

Vite faut que je descende de l'estrade, en 4e vitesse, je n'aime pas être regarder comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Je suis tout de même bien heureux d'avoir participé et d'avoir chanter cette rengaine entraînante. Cela me rappelle de bons souvenirs de jeunesse.

Point de vue d'Arthur

WOUAIS! Pas si mal pour un vieux croulant comme moi, ma belle Molly semble fière de moi, elle me lance des regards attendrissants. Bien, je vais descendre et me rapprocher d'elle, c'est mon amour.

Et le doigt se place devant une femme aux cheveux bruns, c'est Tonks. Celle-ci est encouragé par tous. Elle monte sur la scène.

Elle trouve une chanson bien originale:

«De temps en temps moi j'ai les bleus, de temps en temps moi j'ai les bleus!»

«Les bleus royales, les bleus marines, les bleus turquoises, les bleus pastels!»

«Les bleus d'amour, les bleus tout court!»

«C'est pas si mal de temps en temps, j'en connais qu'ont les bleus tout l'temps!»

«De temps en temps moi j'ai les bleus, de temps en temps moi j'ai les bleus!»

«Les bleus azurs, les bleus aquas, les bleus poudres, les bleus pervenches!»

«Les bleus d'amour, les bleus tout court!»

«C'est pas si mal de temps en temps, j'en connais qu'ont les bleus tout l'temps!»

Point de vue de Tonks

Je regarde Rogue pendant la chanson, naturellement il ne me sourit pas, il a vraiment les bleus à présent. Je suis heureuse de participé à cette fête, j'ai été bonne ce soir, j'ai même reçu une bière à ma table par d'un des hommes que Breem m'a fait allusion tout à l'heure. Il est vraiment craquant, mmmm, j'y ferais pas mal, c'est sûr.

Le chansonnier demande à Ginny de monter, elle récite à l'assemblée un poème:

«Toutes les tours de ce magnifique Château, ont des vues sur nous!»

«Du monde, il y en a autour de vous!»

«Heu...désolé, j'abandonne, c'est trop dure!»

Le chansonnier lui donne le petit cahier. Puis, elle se met à chanter:

«Je veux toute, toute, toute la vivre ma vie!»

«Je ne veux pas l'emprisonner!»

«J'la veux toute, toute, toute!»

«Pas juste des petits boutes!»

«Je veux toute, toute, toute la vivre ma vie!»

«Laissez-moi donc faire!»

«si je saute en l'air!»

«laissez-moi exagérer!»

«laissez-moi rire si j'ai le goût de rire!»

«mais laissez-moi me tromper!»

«Je veux toute, toute, toute la vivre ma vie!»

«Je ne veux pas l'emprisonner!»

«J'la veux toute, toute, toute!»

«Pas juste des petits boutes!»

«Je veux toute, toute, toute la vivre ma vie!»

Ginny descend de la scène, elle est applaudit de tous, Molly et Arthur la serrent dans leurs bras. Ils la complimentent.

Point de vue de Ginny

C'est pas croyable, j'ai chanté devant tout le monde, que c'est gênant, je ne veux plus jamais être obliger de chanter en public, je déteste ça.

Puis, Harry et Ron sont visés, ils montent sur la scène et regardent quelle chanson ils vont interpréter. Puis, ils commencent:

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou, la loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«Faut aller chercher l'bâton, l'bâton veut pas battre la loutre!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou, la loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«Faut aller chercher le chien, le chien veut pas mordre l'bâton!»

«L'bâton veut pas battre la loutre, la loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou, la loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«Faut aller chercher le fusil, le fusil veut pas tirer le chien!»

«Le chien veut pas mordre l'baton, l'baton veut pas battre la loutre!»

«!La loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou, la loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«Faut aller chercher l'chasseur, l'chasseur veut pas prendre le fusil!»

«Le fusil veut pas tirer le chien, le chien veut pas mordre l'baton!»

«L'baton veut battre la loutre, la loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou, la loutre veux pas sortir du trou!»

«Faut aller chercher la femme, la femme veux pas tenir l'chasseur!»

«L'chasseur veut pas prendre le fusil, le fusil veut pas tirer le chien!»

«Le chien veut pas mordre l'baton, l'baton veut pas battre la loutre!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou!»

«La loutre veut pas sortir du trou, la loutre veux pas sortir du trou!»

«Faut aller chercher une loutre, une loutre qui l'fait sortir du trou!»

«La loutre est près d'sortir du trou, la loutre est bien sortie du trou!»

Point de vue de Ron

Et bien, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que je chante tout seul, je n'aime pas chanté devant les autres, sauf devant mes amis et si j'y suis contraint. J'espère qu'il ne me raccrochera pas pour une autre rengaine. J'ai hâte de partir pour le Château.

Point de vue d'Harry

Je me sens léger, cela m'as fait du bien de chanter, même si je me suis tromper à quelques reprises, je suis plus détendu, j'avoue qu'Hermione a une jolie voix, mais Ginny, c'est incroyable de constater qu'elle a une voix superbe. J'ai hâte de retourner à l'Hôtel, dans ce genre d'endroit, la plupart fument, et c'est très irritant pour le nez et la voix. J'ai bien apprécié chanter avec Ron, tous les deux ont fait la paire, comme ses frères Fred et George.

Tous applaudissent avec vigueur, ce spectable est l'un des meilleurs que le proprio dit avoir vu. Ils les remercie tous d'être venus.

La plupart étant fatigué, ils décident de regagner le Château. Il est 23 heures 30, lorsqu'ils reviennent au Château, les plus pompettes sont Rémus, Bill alias Sirius, Dora, Breem, les autres sont juste geurlots, tandis que les jeunes commencent à peine à s'amuser. Par contre, Rémus, Bill, Dora, Breem vont quand même au bar-Maritime passer leur veillée. Les jeunes montent vers leurs chambres, puis ils reviennent sur leurs pas et décident ensemble d'explorer le Château, comme ça, ils sont sûrs de ne pas s'embourber dans des complications fantômatiques.

Ils partent vers le 8e étage vérifier s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres passages secrets, ils empruntent les escaliers de secours, soudain ils entendent crier une voix d'enfant, ils se précipitent vers sa direction et là ils voient un enfant suspendu au dessus du sol solidement attacher, Fred et George le soutiennent pendant que Harry et Ron coupent ses liens. L'enfant tout heureux leur dit que c'est bien gentil de leur part mais que demain il sera encore dans cette position, son grand frère adore ce genre de plaisanterie. Il se présente à eux, il se nomme Alpho Bobard. Puis, celui-ci disparait sous leur yeux en claquant ses doigts.

_"Mince alors, il y a d'autres sorciers dans cet Hôtel." s'esclame Harry, éberlué._

Puis, ils décident de se séparer en un groupe de trois: Ginny, Fred et George, Hermione, Ron et Harry, baguette en poche, SVP, ils partent à l'aventure. George sonde les portes des chambres au hasard, tandis que Fred regarde à l'intérieure. Ginny fait le guet dans le couloir. George sonde la porte de la chambre 801, celle-ci n'est pas barrée, il ouvre la porte, Fred entre à l'intérieure avec lui, et tous les deux voient deux êtres bizarrement verts qui les scutent d'une drôle de façon, des **«_E.T.» _**

Ils ferment la porte à toute vitesse. Ils vont dans la chambre d'à coté, le 803, il ouvre la porte qui n'est pas barré, ils entrent tous les deux, et ils voient deux étranges créatures poilus et immenses, qui les scutent d'une drôle de façon, des **_«Yétis»._**

Ils referment cette porte aussi rapidement que la première. Il sonde à nouveau une porte, la chambre 806, celle-ci aussi n'est barré à clé, ils ouvrent la porte et voient deux grosses marionnettes géantes insolites d'un poil orange qui les regarde d'une étrange manière avec des yeux exhorbités, des **_«Youpi»._**

Ils referment la porte derrière eux et se sauvent à toutes jambes vers la direction d'Harry et les autres. Ensemble, ils discutent de ce que Fred, George ont vu dans les trois chambres du 801,803, 806. Puis, ils continuent leur exploration.

Pendant ce temps, au bar-Maritime, installés dans de luxueux sièges autour d'une jolie table de marbre, Bill, Rémus, Breem, Tonks prennent du bon temps, un concours est organisé entre eux, celui qui tolère le mieux l'alcool, et combien en boira-t-il. Tonks bois douze Rhum-coka et s'affaise sur son siège. Rémus bois seize Vodka-orange, il tire sa révérence et s'installe confortablement. Breem continue la cadence, elle en est à son 19e verre de Bailey's, Bill alias Sirius tient tête à celle-ci avec 19 verre de Tequila-citron. Bill prend son 20e verre, et Breem lui chante la traditionnelle chanson qui accompagne le buveur.

«Eh glou, eh glou, eh glou, eh glou!»

«Et porte-le au front-ti-bus, au nez-ti-bus, au menton-bus, à l'aqua-bus, au nombril-bus!»

«Eh glou, eh glou, eh glou, eh glou!»

«Il est des nô-ôtres, il a bu son verre comm-me les au-autres!»

Breem en est à 20e verre, et les autres lui chantent le même refrain. Elle semble bien tenir l'alcool, elle lève le coude assez bien.

Bill en est à son 21e, il regarde ses amis avec un drôle d'air, il ferme les yeux à plusieurs reprises, il semble bien qu'il va tirer sa révérence dans pas grand temps. Breem continue même si elle se sent amochée, 21e verre de Bailey's a de la difficulté à entrer dans le gorgoton. Bill se force à prend le 22e verre de Tequila, celui-ci a la vue trouble, les effets nocifs semblent faire leur travail.

Breem prend son 22e verre et regarde Bill avec un sourire triomphant. Bill ne capitule pas facilement, il a la tête dure, il n'aime pas se faire battre pas une femme sur ce point-là. Rémus et Tonks dorment déjà dans leur siège. Breem fait face à nouveau à Bill en avalant son 23e verre. Celui-ci la suit à nouveau pour un 23e, puis en reprend un 24e, pour la baver, Breem suit de plus belle même si son corps ne la suit plus, elle se jète à corps perdu sur le 24e verre, elle regarde Bill d'un air conquérant. Bill ne voit pas cela du même oeil, il se force à boire son 25e, elle le suit tout autant pour un 25e verre, puis après plusieurs oeillades tous les deux, se déclarent forfait, à égalité. Breem se lève et part vers la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle en revient trois personnes dorment paisiblement dans un fauteuil. Elle les monte tour à tour à leur chambre en employant un sort de légèreté sur eux et emploie un Alohomora pour ouvrir leur porte, elle les installe sur leur lit. Puis, elle se dirige vers sa chambre, part sous la douche tiède et en ressort pour s'engouffrer dans son lit. Il est 4 heures am.

Entre-temps, Rogue et Dumbledore ont disputé une longue partie d'échec, ni l'un ni l'autre n'a gagné, il devront terminé leur partie demain. Il est 2 heures 46 lorsqu'ils se mettent au lit. Dumbledore porte un pyjama bleu foncé en ratine, Rogue a mis un pyjama noir en satin.

De leurs côtés, les jeunes sont parvenue à trouver un passage secret, découvert en tâtant les murs de chaque coté du couloir du 8e étage. Ils ont tassé une tapisserie de la grandeur du mur, puis, il se sont introduit dans une brèche incrustée dans la paroi, ensuite ils sont aspiré par une rafale d'ombres tournoyante autour d'eux. Ils sentent leurs corps flottés dans les airs, tous les six sont amené vers le centre du Château, dans une grande pièce ronde avec chaudrons et bouilloires de fonte, assiettes, écuelles et cuillères de bois, de vieilles tables et bancs de bois usés, les murs peint à la chaux, un vieux foyer auquel un chaudron est installé, mijotant un ragoût de boeuf. Les jeunes sont surpris de la clarté de cette pièce qui est éclairée par un puit de lumière au-dessus d'eux. Les ombres les invitent à dégusté leur ragoût servi sur la table. Ils se regardent en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Hermione s'aventure la première sur cette assiette ragoûtante, elle goûte puis fait un signe de tête aux autres pour leurs dire que c'est bon. À ce moment, les autres font de même. Soudain, chacun remarque que les autres disparaient et deviennent invisible. La panique s'empare d'eux. Ils se bousculent entre eux, ne sachant pas où ils sont tous. Puis, ils se crient de retourner le plus vite possible vers nos chambres, et allez voir Dumbledore, s' ils n'arrivent pas à trouver une solution à cet énorme problème.

De retour à leurs chambres, ils s'engouffrent dans celle d'Harry. Ils se lancent des sorts de visibilité, rien ne marche, ils se lancent des contre-sortilèges, mais rien n'y fait. C'est à contre coeur qu'ils vont frappé à la chambre de Dumbledore et Rogue.Trois coups sont frappés à la porte, Rogue se lève, il ouvre la porte, il n'y a personne devant lui, il referme. Deux coup sont frappés à la porte, une seconde fois. Il se relève et ouvre à nouveau la porte, il n'y a toujours personne. Rouge de colère, il retourne dans son lit, quelques minutes plus tard, ça frappe encore à la porte, il se relève et ouvre encore la porte, rien, n'y personne. Les jeunes s'en donnent à coeur joie de voir la face de Rogue devenir rouge et maugréant des jurons. Il repart vers son lit et se couche, ne fermant pas les yeux. 5 minutes plus tard, ça cogne encore à la porte, il se lève furieux, il ouvre la porte, personne. Il referme, et fait semblant de marcher vers son lit, quelsques minutes plus tard, ça cogne encore, il ouvre la porte immédiatement devant lui, toujours personne. Il réveille le vieux Dumbledore, il lui demande de bien surveiller la porte, pendant que lui se poste tout près d'elle, parce que quelqu'un s'amuse à nous réveiller.

Dumbledore s'asseoit sur son lit, regarde Rogue près de la porte. Trois coups sont donnés sur la porte au même moment Rogue ouvre celle-ci, il n'y a personne. Rogue est très fâché, Dumbledore lui conseille de se recoucher, qu'il va élucidé ce petit problème lui-même. Trois coups sont frappés à la porte, Dumbledore en pyjama rose bonbon avec de petites étoiles bleus, ouvre la porte, il est tiré par des mains invisibles qui l'amène vers la chambre de Harry. Les jeunes lui expliquent ce qui leur est arrivé. Puis Dumbledore leur lance un puissant sortilège de visibilité, rien ne marche. Il dit des mots dans une langue ancienne et lance à nouveau le sort, rien ne change. Alors, il dit à ceux-ci de se coucher, on y verra plus clairement au matin. Dumbledore s'en retourne dans sa chambre, dormir pour le reste des heures avant l'aube.

Les jeunes se couchent avec l'espoir que tout redeviendra normal au matin.

Fin du chapitre


	4. chapitre 4

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 4

Jeudi le 3 février, 2e journée

Comme la nuit était très agrémentée pour la plupart. Ceux-ci se sont levé à 9 heures, la levée du corps fut difficile, ce matin.

Les corps des jeunes Gryffondor sont réapparus. Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, et Rogue sont en pleine forme, tandis que Rémus, Dora, Sirius et Breem ont l'air d'avoir couché s'a corde à linge.

Harry: «Eh! Ron as-tu retrouvé ton corps?»

Ron: «Oui et toi?»

Harry: «Oui, allons voir les autres, si tout va bien!»

Ron: «Ça serait l'fun que les jumeaux soient encore invisibles, ils pourraient en faire des blagues, qu'est-ce que t'en dit Harry?»

Harry: «Oui, je ça serais l'fun!»

Harry et Ron retrouvent les filles, elles ont retrouvé leurs corps intacts. Les jumeaux sortent de leurs chambres au même moment.

Fred: «Eh! Harry, George et moi, ont auraient aimé ça rester invisible, hier on aurait pu faire peur aux fantôme!»

George: «Harry, c'est tellement amusant d'être invisible, que Fred et Moi, ont a décidé qu'on retrouverai ces ombres!»

Hermione: «Faites pas les fous, Dumbledore a dit de se tenir tranquilles!»

Fred et George: «T'en fait pas pour nous, on est assez grand pour se démerder!»

Ron: Eh! On y vas-tu manger, j'ai faim!»

Hermion: «Ron Weasley! T'as toujours faim!»

Ginny: «Allez, on y va!»

Tous les jeunes partent pour la réception, aujourd'hui, ils sortent à l'extérieur, pour aller manger. Les activités prévues pour ce matin, ont été reporter. Il est 9 heures 30 am, lorsqu'ils descendent pour déjeuner, ils partent en mini-bus jusqu'à la **_Terrasse Dufferin, _**à la_ **Crêperie Bretonne**. _Tous se mettent à une grande table réservée pour les **_Britishs (anglais)._**

Bill:«Excusez-moi, Mlle, j'aimerai avoir un bon café, SVP!»

Breem:«Moi aussi, je vous pris!»

Rémus:«Moi aussi, Mlle!»

Tonks:«Un quatrième ici, merci à l'avance!»

Breem:«J'ai un mal de crâne épouvantable!»

Bill:«SVP, parlez pas si fort, j'ai la tête prête à explosé!»

Rémus: «Qui de vous deux a gagner?»

Bill et Breem: «On est à égalité, va falloir recommencé!»

Dumbledore:«Je désire un thé, SVP, Mlle!»

Rogue: «Un thé pour moi aussi, je vous pris!»

Arthur: «Moi aussi, Mlle!»

Molly: «Un quatrième ici, merci à l'avance!»

Les jeunes choississent un bon lait au chocolat chaud, du lait, du jus d'orange et du jus de canneberge, un St-Laurent frappé.

Dumbledore les regarde avec un sourire amusé, et les yeux plein de malice. Rogue ne leur adresse même pas un regard, parce qu'à cause d'eux, ils sont en retard sur le programme. Tous sont bien installé à la grande table ronde.

_Au menu:  _Crêpes dans le sirop, Crêpes au chocolat, Crêpes à la vanille, Crêpes au rhum, Crêpes à la crème glacée, Crêpes natures, Crêpes à la praline, Crêpes aux petits fruits, Crêpes au jambon, Crêpes au poulet, Crêpes au thon ou saumon, Crêpes aux 4 fromages, Crêpes aux fruits de mer, Crêpes Western, Crêpes Suzettes

Vers 11 heures 10 am, ils sortent de table. Ils se rendent en mini-bus pour les activités de glissades, à Valcartier; changement de programme. Le bus part de Québec vers Valcartier, le Village Vacances le plus moderne au Québec. En hiver, on y retrouve de gigantesques pistes pour des descentes des plus agréables. Il y a plusieurs activités: patinages sur sentiers éclairés et sonorisés, aux charmes féeriques. Le karting sur une piste de course automobile à échelle réduite sur glace. Puis, il y a le rafting, dans un bateau pneumatique circulaire( pour 12 personnes) qui vous fait descendre la pente glacée assez rapidement. Ensuite, il y a l'Everest, qui est la plus haute glissade d'accélération d'une hauteur de 33 mètres, cette pente se descend avec une tripe gonflée pour 2 personnes, pour les amateurs de sensations fortes. Après, il y a la Tornade, même effet que l'Everest, avec une chambre à air gonflé pouvant acceuillir huit personnes, qui vous fait tournoyer. Pour finir, l'Himalaya, quatre pistes escarpés: ultra-longue, ultra-rapides, qui permet d'atteindre des vitesses allant jusqu'à 80 km/hres. De plus, il y a un casse-croûte, et plusieurs boutiques de souvenirs. Il va y en avoir du plaisir, des cris de joie, des éclats de rire et des rebondissements sur les pistes, c'est garantis.

Ils arrivent à 12 heures 40 am, tous descendent du mini-bus, ils se présentent au guichet d'acceuil où ils reçoivent leur badge d'entrée. Sirius tire Breem et Rémus à l'écard, il leur propose une bonne bataille de neige avec les jeunes Gryffondeurs, surtout faut pas oublier Rogue et Dumbledore. Ça y est c'est faite, la guerre est commencé.

Rémus: «Eh! Rogue, prends ça!»

Arthur: «Attends moi aussi je veux jouer à ce jeu!»

Rémus lance une boule de neige à Rogue en pleine tête, puis une à Breem, qui la reçoit dans le cou. Arthur parvient à faire de belles balles pour Rémus et lui, il en lance à Molly qui se fâche après lui.

Molly: «T'es pas un enfant pour jouer comme ça!»

Arthur: «Molly, on est venu pour s'amuser, alors fait comme moi, prend d'la neige et forme une boule et lance-la!» «Vas-y t'es capable!»

Sirius: «Eh, Rémus, Breem est dans notre camp, lâche-la!»

Breem:«Attendez un peu, vous allez voir de quel bois j'me chauffe!»

Elle lance une boule à Rogue, une autre à Dora, une à Rémus et Arthur qui ripostent aussitôt.

Dora: «Attendez donc vous autres, je vous en promets toute une!»

Molly: «Tonks vient avec moi, ont va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!»

Tonks: «O.K., On va les avoir par derrière, t'en fais pas!»

Breem fait semblant de lancer une balle de neige vers Sirius pour détourné l'attention de Rémus, mais sa balle est bien prédestinée à Rémus, qui est occupé à se défendre contre les balles d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et les jumeaux.

Sirius:«Attendez que je me fâche, vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs!»

Fred:«Eh! Harry, prends ça!» , «Sirius, tiens prend celle-la!»

Harry:«Attends un peu, tu vas voir de quoi j'suis capable!»

Sirius: «T'en fais pas trop Fred, je vais t'avoir!»

Harry s'avance vers Fred et George, puis il leur lance des balles toutes biens préparées par Ginny. La première de ses balles atterrit dans le dos de Rogue, qui semble fâché. La seconde va directement dans la figure de Dumbledore, qui rougit et se met à rire drôlement.

Rogue:«Non mais, ça va pas la tête!» , «De quel droit osez-vous?»

Rogue s'empresse de faire des balles de neige. Il regarde autour de lui, il lance sa première balle à Sirius sur le museau. Puis la deuxième vers Rémus qui la reçoit dans le dos, la troisième vers Tonks qui se la prend en pleine figure, la quatrième se dirige vers Dumbledore qui la reçoit sur la tuque, encore une autre vers Fred dans le cou, une autre vers Harry qui se la prend en plein sur la bouche. Tous l'attendaient, ils rispostèrent tous en même temps.

Rogue:«Non mais, c'est pas juste, de quel droit osez-vous être, tous contre moi!»

Dumbledore: «Mon cher Sévérus, on est ici pour s'amuser, "c'est pas sorcier". Allez c'est à vous de faire de jolies ba-balles de neige et de les lancer à qui vous voulez!»

George:« Eh! professeur Rogue!», «Faut pas manquer celle-là!»

George lance une balle bien arrondie sur la tête du professeur, qui le regarde avec ses yeux noirs. S'il avait été à Poudlard, George aurait perdu 50 points pour cet affront déloyable. Fred lance une belle grosse balle à Sirius derrière la tête.

Bill: «Attends donc un peu, je vais te faire voir mes belles boules volantes hypers supers rapides!»

Il joint les gestes à la parole, il lance des balles dans la figure de Rogue et aux jumeaux, mais il ne remarque pas que derrière lui, la troupe de Dumbie, Mione, Ron, Dora et Breem s'apprête à leur lancer des balles. «À trois, deux, un, go!» Ils lancent les boules de neige en direction de Molly, Arthur, Rogue, Sirius, Rémus, et les jumeaux. Harry en reçoit plusieurs dont une sur les lunettes, «fiou elles ne sont pas cassés, mais c'est vrai, j'suis un sorcier, ça s'répare». Hermione en attrape plusieurs au vol. Ron a moins de chance, il en reçoit à toutes les deux minutes. Ginny se voit affublé de dizaines de balles qui viennent de partout à la fois. Sirius s'avance doucement près de Rémus, il lui dirige une balle en pleine figure. Rémus n'en revient pas, il a récolté près d'une quinzaine de balles des jumeaux, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Breem, Hermione et Sirius, en même temps.

La bataille n'est pas finit, elle est reportée à plus tard. Tous embarquent dans un monte-pente, les voici au sommet de L'Everest.

La plus grande piste faite de glace et neige, pour glisser sur des tripes gonflées.

Breem: «Allons les gars, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop peur des hauteurs, vous descendez l'un avec l'autre. Je fais les équipes.

Dumbledore, vous descendez avec Hermione. Mr.Rogue, vous descendez avec Ginny. Rémus avec Ron. Fred avec Dora. George avec Harry. Arthur et Molly. Bill avec moi!»

Dumbledore: «Mlle Hermione, allons-y, Il faut braver cette peur des hauteurs!»

Hermione: «Professeur, on ne peut pas avoir peur, on est des sorciers, en plus on vole sur des balais!»

Ça y est, ils se sont poussés, on entend des cris de joie ou de frayeur, on ne saurait le dire. Dumbledore en a perdu sa tuque.Il devra remonter à pieds pour aller la chercher. C'est au tour de Rogue et Ginny de descendre la pente, ça y est, ils se sont poussé eux aussi. Rogue est de plus en plus blanc, l'air frais de la montagne ne lui fait pas de bien du tout, il a l'air d'un cadavre. Ginny a tellement crié fort, qu'il n'entend plus rien. C'est au tour de Rémus et Ron, Fred et Dora, George et Harry. Bill et Breem sont les derniers. Tous les deux se sont mis à crier en même temps, arriver au bas de la pente, un grand fou rire les animent. Ils font au moins 4 descentes. Tout le monde est ravi, ils remontent, puis ils échangent les équipes, Rémus avec Arthur, Dumbie avec Molly, Mione avec Harry, Ginny avec Sirius, Rogue avec Breem, Ron avec Fred, Tonks avec George. Les voilà descendant les pentes tour à tour.

Breem: «Mr. Rogue, est-ce que vous vous amusez bien!»

Rogue: «Mlle Tipik, je n'aime pas dévaller des pentes!»

Breem: «Professeur, les pentes ne vous mangeront pas!»

Rogue: «De quel droit osez-vous me parler comme ça?»

Breem: «Si j'avais su avant que vous étiez aussi grogneur qu'un Schtroumpht grognon, je ne vous aurais pas emmener en voyage!»

Rogue: «C'est qui ça un Schtroumpht grognon?»

Breem: «C'est un personnage de dessins animés pour enfants!»

Rogue: «Comment osez-vous me comparer à un dessin?»

Breem: «C'est pourtant comme ça que les gens vous voient, de plus, vous êtes la personne la plus grincheuse que j'ai jamais vue!»

Rogue: «Vous ne me connaissez même pas, comment pouvez-vous porter un tel jugement sur moi?»

Breem: «Je ne porte pas de jugements sur vous, j'ai seulement dit que vous étiez une personne grincheuse!»

Rogue: «Je vous défends de m'insulter de la sorte!»

Breen: «Aux dires des autres, vous n'êtes pas sociable!» «Et je le constate bien malgré moi!» C'est la dernière fois que vous allez en voyage, prenez-le pour acquis!»

Rogue: «Si vous écouter les ragots des autres, c'est que vous êtes idiote!»

Breem: «Débrouillez-vous pour monter, je n'ai plus envie d'être avec vous, trouvez-vous un autre partenaire!»

Breem va rejoindre Rémus, Sirius et les jeunes vers le Rafting sur neige. Toute la petite gang embarque dans un pneumatique allongé pouvant contenir 12 personnes, ils sont seulement 10, on peut y aller pareil. Dumbie, Arthur, Molly et Rogue s'en vont vers la patinoire, un endroit bien plus calme. Ils mettent des patins et partent sur le sentier aménagé, sonorisé et illuminé.

Les autres sorciers descendent la pente à la vitesse de 60 km/hres, les joues rosies, les mines décoiffées, le coeur content, le pied léger, le fou rire contagieux, ils remontent à nouveau pour une autre descente.

Rémus s'installe au coté de Breem, Sirius de l'autre coté, Dora au coté des jumeaux, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mione face à eux. Ils descendent 5 fois la pente, puis ils vont vers la Tornade, une piste à grande vitesse, ils embarquent dans une grande chambre à air gonflée et circulaire pour 8 personnes, la pièce gonflante tourne sur la piste en descendant la pente de neige et de glace, puis ils en font 4 tours. Ensuite, ils vont vers l'Himalaya, avec les pentes les plus raides, les plus longues, les plus rapides avec un maximun de 80 km/hres. Ils se divisent en deux, Sirius avec Ginny, Rémus avec Hermione, Harry avec Tonks, Ron avec Breem, Fred et George ensemble. Ils se placent sur de petites tripes gonflés, serrés les uns contre les autres, ils s'allignent sur les quatre pistes, prête pas prête on y va. «À trois, deux, un, go!» Ils partent tous en même temps, les premiers arrivés au bas de la pente sont Harry et Tonks. Ils remontent, se placent tous sur la ligne de départ. «À trois, deux, un, go!» Sirius et Ginny arrivent les premiers cette fois-ci. Ils remontent encore une fois. «À trois, deux, un, go!» Cette fois-ci ce sont les jumeaux qui arrivent les plus vite au bas de la pente.

Après ces activités de descente, ils vont tous se reposer au petit casse-croûte. Ils mangent une petite bouchée, puis ils vont sur la patinoire, Rogue et Dumbie y sont déjà avec Molly et Arthur, Breem prend Sirius par le bras, elle ne sait pas patiner, Rémus vient l'aider de l'autre coté.

Sirius:«Breem, ce voyage est très agréable, je ne m'était jamais autant amuser, je vous en remercie!»

Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue.

Rémus: «Sirius, tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche!»

Sirius: «Pourquoi dis-tu ça?»

Rémus: «C'est exactement ce que j'allais lui dire!»

Sirius: «Désolé Rémus, si j'suis plus vite que toi!»

Breem: «C'est pas grave Rémus, c'est l'intention qui compte, je vous remercie tous les deux!»

Elle les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue.

Ils passent une bonne demi-heure sur la patinoire, puis peu à peu, la patinoire se vide, les jeunes vont dans les boutiques, ils achètent des souvenirs. Tous partent essayer les autos sur glace, une bonne quarantaine de minutes. Ils se rentrent dedans, ils se font la course entre eux. Après c'est le départ pour Québec, ils montent dans le mini-bus fatigués de leurs escapades au grand air. Dans le mini-bus, Rémus et Sirius viennent s'installé près de Breem.

Rémus: «Tenez, ceci est pour vous!»

Il offre à Breem, une broche Étoile de neige. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Sirius:«Tenez, cela fera la paire!»

Il lui offre un bracelet Étoile de neige. Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Breem: «Merci, vous êtes tous les deux très gentils!»

Sirius: «Ce soir, est-ce qu'on pourrait recommencer notre défi?»

Breem: «Oui, bien sûr!» Est-ce que Rémus et Dora seront là?»

Sirius: «Oui, ils vont totalisé le record!»

Breem: «Parfait, seulement je vais changer de boisson, vous y voyez un inconvénient?»

Sirius:«Non, mais pourquoi changer!»

Breem:«Parce que j'ai été malade toute la nuit, bon, au défi de ce soir!»

Ils se donnèrent la main, poing sur poing, et le pouce en l'air.

De retour à Québec, il est 5 heures pm, ils sont amené au Resto- _Pub "**Les Chassés du Grand Bois."** _ Ils entrent et s'installent vers les tables réservées pour eux. L'ambiance y est des plus agréables. L'endroit est chauffé au poêle à bois, éclairé à la lampe à l'huile. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y a un conteur d'histoires du bon vieux temps. Le menu est très élaboré, il y a de tout pour les plus raffinés et pour les gens ordinaires.

_Au menu:_

Caribou flambé, pleurottes sauté aux fines herbes Orignal braisé, sauce à la sapinette, carottes au beurre

Cerf grillé, têtes de violon cuites en court-bouillon Sanglier en ragoût, pommes de terre persillées

Bison fumé, betteraves marinées, ketchup maison Chevreuil grillé, ketchup aux fruits, patates à l'ancienne

_Desserts maisons_: Tarte au sucre, pouding chômeur, pouding aux pains, tarte à la farlouche, gâteau aux fruits, croustade aux pommes. Chaque repas est accompagnée d'une boisson typiquement québécoise: le Caribou. D'autres boissons alcoolisées sont aussi offertes. Pour les jeunes, un verre leur est fournit gratuitement: jus de canneberge, jus de fruits, lait, Eggnol sans alcool,

café, lait, chocolat chaud, liqueurs telles que: Coke, 7-UP, Sprite, Bière d'épinette.

Le conteur d'histoire leur raconta:

"Il fut un temps où des colombs venus de France défrichèrent les environs de _**Stadacona**, _nom donné à **_Québec_** par les Hurons en 1535 d'où la venue de Jacques Cartier. Ces colombs travaillèrent d'arrache-pieds, ce qu'ils ramassèrent du travail de la terre, ils le donnèrent au Roi de France par l'entremise du **_Sieur de Champlain en 1608_**, qui choisit d'ériger son «Abitation», qui est Québec, à présent, et qui se démarquait par son autorité. Il fut un temps où les soldats britanniques firent la guerre aux français et à des centaines d'autoctones. Il fut un temps où il y avait de grandes batailles. Il fut un temps où plusieurs généraux furent tués pendant la dernière guerre. Ces batailles se passèrent sur **_Les plaines d'Abraham Martin. _**Il fut un temps où plusieurs régiments des deux côtés furent tués. Il fut un temps où la grande bataille du 13 septembre 1759 décima presque la moitié de la ville. Il fut un temps où l'on nommait Les Plaines D'Abraham le **_Parc des-Champs-de-Bataille_**. Il fut un temps où la Nouvelle-France fut perdue. ll fut un temps, où la Ville de Québec fut reconstruite par les français et des anglais, elle fut aussi colonisé par plusieurs gens de la bourgeoisie, de l'aristocratie et par des postes de traite qui vinrent s'établir sur les berges du grand fleuve. Il fut un temps où l'on développa la Basse-Ville et la Haute-Ville, et les alentours. Il fut un temps où de nombreux colombs venaient de France, de Suède, d'Allemagne, d'Angleterre, de Bretagne, d'Espagne, de Hongrie, etc. Et ce fut ainsi que nos ancestres vécurent dans cette belle province de Québec".

Le conteur termina son histoire, il alla au pub se prendre un bon verre de Caribou. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc de la scène, il commença à chanter:

«Yas-tu d'la bière icite!»

«Y as-tu d'la bière icite!»

«Si y a pas d'bière icite!»

«Moé, j' fous mon camp d'icite!» (Chanter 4 fois)

Il entame une autre chanson:

«Prendre un verre de bière, mon minou!»

«Prendre un verre de bière, right trou!»

«Tu prends un verre!»

«Tu m'en donne pas!»

«Tu me chante des belles chansons!»

«Tu me fais des belles façons!»

«Donne-moé s'en donc!» (Chanter 4 fois)

Puis le conteur se lève et danse la gigue sur une vieille rengaine de La Bolduc:

«J'un petit bouton su'l bout d'la langue qui m'empêche de turluter!»

«J'en ai un su'l bout du nez qui m'empêche de respirer!»

«ad'dli di la'dam la'di la'dam la'dli di li'da dam!»

«J'un p'tit bouton su'l bout d'l'oreille qui me sert de boucle d'oreille!»

«J'en ai un autre su'l bout d'un doigt qui m'empêche de signer!»

«ad'dli la'dam la'di la'da li'didi li'da dam!»

Puis il en fit une troisième:

«Passe la bouteille par en arrière!»

«Tire le bouchon quand tu l'pourras!»

«C'était un bûcheron, s'en allait dan'le bois bûcher, laissant sa femme au lit, tu t'lèvera quand tu l' voudras!»

«Quand il revint trouva, Mr. le Curé entre ses bras!»

«Passe la bouteille par en arrière!»

«Tire le bouchon quand tu l'pourras!»

«Mr. Le Curé, Mr. Le Curé, Mr. Le Curé que faites-vous là?»

«Je soigne ta femme d'une maladie qu'elle n'en mourra pas!»

«Passe la bouteille par en arrière!»

«Tire le bouchon quand tu l'pourras!»

Les gens de Poudlard applaudissent le conteur. La plupart d'entre eux sortent du resto-pub rassasié. Il est 7 heures pm. Breem les amène vers le Palais de glace, faire la connaissance avec les Duchesses du Carnaval. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au Palais, celui-ci est tout illuminé pour le Bal des Générations, pour petits, grands et vieux. Les Duchesses sont ravies de rencontrer de vrais Anglais. Elles sont habillées de splendides manteaux blancs en fourrures d'hermine. Breem, Molly, Dora, Hermione et Ginny sont émerveillées. Sirius et Rémus sont fou-brac devant les jeunes duchesses. Les danses québécoises commencent, tous se tiennent par la main et forment des rondes. Ils dansent des sets carrés, des gigues, des danses du folklore québécois. Puis, ils filent vers les Plaines d'Abraham, pour faire une sculpture de groupe. Les adultes forment une troupe et les jeunes se regroupent. Les adultes font la forme d'un hibou en vol, tandis que les jeunes font un méchant chien blanc. En un temps record de 28 minutes, les jeunes ont fini leur sculpture. Les adultes en sont encore au pied de leur sculpture. Breem leur accorde encore 15 minutes. Rogue n'est pas de bonne humeur parce qu'ils n'ont pas terminé, s'il l'avait écouter disait-il, elle serait déjà terminée. «Des paroles, paroles, et paroles!» Sirius et Rémus s'approche de Rogue par derrière, l'emporte et l'enfonce dans la sculpture au centre, il n'est pas heureux, il les foudroie du regard ( De quel droit ont-ils osez me faire ça?), mais les autres trouvent cela bien drôle, Dumbie lui rappelle qu'il est ici pour s'amuser, et se détendre. Ensuite, ils retournent au Palais de glace, où a lieu un énorme feu d'artifices. Les danses continuent toute la soirée et la nuit.

Breem les amene vers le **_Café Chantelune_**, où ils servent de la viande de loup, de l'ours brun et de cerf en dégustation, en accompagnements d'asperges, d'épinards, des champignons divers et des têtes de violon, et sauce à la forestière, servis avec une variétés de pommes de terre: la traditionnelle blanche, la orange à saveur de panais, et la rouge, tous apprêtées différemment.

Les boissons alcooliques sont nombreuses. Les boissons gazéifiées pour les jeunes sont: Coke, Bière d'épinette, 7-UP, Ginger Ale, Cream soda, Slush et Lait fouetté à saveurs multiples, thé ou café.

Rogue et Dumbie se servent de viande de cerf avec pommes de terre rouges et des asperges. Sirius et Rémus, eux se servent de viande d'ours, avec des patates persillées, des champignons à la sauce forestière. Arthur et Molly, se servent de la viande de cerf qu'ils dégustent avec des têtes de violon, arrosée de bouillon. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione se font offrir de la viande d'ours, servis avec patates rouges et d'asperges. Les jumeaux prennent de la viande de loup rien que pour y goûter, avec des épinards et patates oranges. Ils sont satisfaitent de leurs choix, c'est excellent. Breem prend de la viande de loup et des asperges avec des patates blanches bouillies et Tonks prend de la viande d'ours, servi avec épinards, têtes de violon, et des pommes de terre en robe des champs. Puis tous prirent des desserts. À la fin du repas, ils se rendent au Château, la visite guidée n'aura pas lieu, elle est reportée à demain. Les jeunes montent vers leurs chambres, tandis que les autres prennent des directions diverses. Dumbie, Arthur, Molly, Rogue montent vers leurs chambres. Dumbie et Rogue vont reprendrent leur partie d'échecs. Arthur et Molly vont dormir. Sirius, Dora, Rémus et Breem vont au bar-maritime, ils reprennent leur défi d'hier. Rémus s'asseoit avec Tonks et se font servir unRhum and Coke, un Orange Blossom. Sirus prend un Scotch on the rocks, Breem prend un****Morgan's punch. Et les voilà encore en défi d'atteindre le meilleur score. Au bout de deux heures, ils ont ingurgités plus de 14 verres d'alcool. Rémus et Dora sont restés à 10 consommations pour la soirée.

Sirius: «Eh! bien Breem, supportez-vous mieux cette boisson?»

Breem: «Oui, cher ami!»

Sirius: «Alors, on continue!»

Breem: «Pas de problème!»

Rémus: «Je vois que vous supporter bien l'alcool tous les deux, il faudrait pas oublier qu'on doit se lever à 6 heures demain matin, vous devriez reporter votre pari pour demain soir, Breem, Sirius, qu'est-ce que vous en dite?»

Breem: «C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublier l'excursion de demain!» «Sirius, nous pourrions en rester là, qu'est-ce que vous en dite?»

Sirius: «D'accord, mais à la condition que nous prenions la même boisson, ça vous va!»

Breem: «O.K. Laquelle?»

Sirius: «Celle que vous avez bue toute la soirée, le "Morgan's Punch", êtes-vous d'accord?»

Breem: «C'est parfait pour moi!»

Breem: «Avant que nous montions à nos chambres, j'aurais une question à vous poser?»

Sirius: «Laquelle?»

Rémus: «Oui, laquelle?»

Breem: «Pourquoi Mr. Rogue n'est pas comme vous?»

Sirius: « Oh! c'est une très très longue histoire, disons qu'il ne nous apprécie pas beaucoup!»

Breem: «Mais vous avez le même âge donc vous avez été à cette école de sorcellerie en même temps, pourquoi n'est-il pas plus joyeux que ça?»

Rémus: «Disons que nous avons eu des différents dans le passé, et ça failli mal tourné pour lui!»

Sirius: «Pouvons-nous changer de sujet de conversations, SVP?»

Breem: «Que c'est-il réellement passé pour que cet homme soit aussi aigri, grincheux, hautain, arrogant et déplaisant?»

Rémus: «Disons que son avenir n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le croyait!»

Sirius: «S.V.P., changez de sujets!»

Breem: «Bien, bien, je ne poserai plus aucunes questions à son sujet, c'est pourtant dommage que cet homme ne profite pas de la vie tout court. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas notre voyage!»

Rémus: «C'est vrai, il n'aime rien!»

Ils finissent leur verres et montent chacun vers leur chambre. Breem entre dans la chambre avec Tonks, puis décide de poser quelques questions à Dora.

Breem: «Pourquoi Mr.Rogue est-il sauvage, comme un lion en cage?»

Tonks: «Tout ce que je sais de lui m'a été raconté par mon oncle Sirius, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand chose. Ce que je sais c'est que Sirus et lui ne s'aime pas!»

Breem: «J'ai l'impression qu'il s'ennuit en notre compagnie!»

Tonks: «Oui, c'est vrai, il a toujours été méchant délibérément envers les autres!»

Breem: «Qu'est-ce qui lui plairait le plus en voyage?»

Tonks: «Je n'ai aucune idée, il m'arrive quelques fois de lui parler, et je peux dire que notre conversation ne tiens pas la route, il est tellement suffisant à lui-même que je doute fort qu'il aime quelques choses en particuliers!»

Breem: «Est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais en venir à bout en l'invitant à venir prendre un verre avec nous?»

Tonks: «Ne faites pas ça!»

Breem: «Pourquoi?»

Tonks: «Bill ne serait pas content, et je pense qu'il refuserait de toute façon!»

Breem: «Moi pour ce que j'en dis, c'est que malgré ses allures de fauve, il doit bien avoir un peu de coeur!»

Tonks: «Pour en avoir, il en a, un peu, c'est surtout Dumbledore qui peux le comprendre, pas nous!»

Breem: «Bien merci, bonne nuit Dora!»

Tonks: «Breem, combien de fois je vous ai demander de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, c'est Tonks mon nom!»

Breem: «C'est d'accord Tonks!»

Elles se couchent. Breem pense à Rogue, qui aurait peut-être bien besoin d'amitié, si ça se trouve, elle est prête à faire beaucoup de concessions, même si elle se fait remettre à sa place.

Pendant le repos bien mérité des adultes, les jeunes sont encore à la recherche de nouvelles sensations fortes dans ce Château.

Fred et George sont partis vers les sous-sols du Château, à la recherche des Ombres d'hier soir. Harry , Ron, Ginny et Hermione

sont dans les ascenceurs, ils pèsent sur les boutons pour monter et descendre. Arrivée au 16e étage, Harry et Ron se séparent des filles. Ginny et Hermione partent vers les escaliers de secours. Ginny remarque qu'il n'y a aucunes lumières, elle prend donc sa baguette et dit à voix haute "Lumos". Elles s'avancent prudemment et descendent les escaliers, à tour de rôle, elles prennent les devants, puis descendant vers le 11e étage, elles s'arrêtent nette. Elles entendent une voix de femme crier au secours. Elles se précipitent vers l'endroit où cette femme crie. Elles arrivent sur le lieu, y trouve une femme pendue à une corde. Elles avancent leurs baguettes et font détacher les liens de cette corde. La femme n'est pas morte, puisqu'elle l'a déjà été. Elles remercient les jeunes filles de leurs courages. La femme repart en passant au travers du mur. Hermione et Ginny n'en reviennent pas. Elles avaient vraiment crut qu'elle était vivante, elle leur a même serrer la main. Hermione dit à Ginny:

H: «On ne devrait pas traîner ici, c'est pas sorcier, j'ai peur!»

G: «Oui, allons-nous en d'ici au plus vite!»

Elles redescendent les escaliers mais à leurs grandes surprises, la femme vole au-dessus d'elles. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron visitent le 16e étage, qui n'est pas décoré aussi somptueusement que les autres étages. Ils font la rencontre du jeune garçon d'hier soir. Celui-ci leur annonce qu'il ne faut pas traîner sur cet étage, il est malsain. Il leur demande de venir au le 10e. Le garçon les accompagne dans l'ascenceur, la porte de l'ascenceur s'ouvre, ils ont devant les yeux deux entités habillés comme des colombs du 16e siècle, qui leurs faient des signes de les suivre. Ron et Harry ont la frousse. Ils dédallent le plus vite possible par les escaliers,

et ils arrivent nez-à-nez avec les filles qui eux aussi ont eu une mauvaise expérience.

Fred et George, de leurs côtés, ont retrouvés les Ombres d'hier soir. Ils reprennent du ragoût, puis ils repartent vers leurs chambres. Quelques minutes suffisent pour redevenir invisible. Ils se promènent librement dans tout l'Hôtel. Passant devant les cuisines du Château, ceux-ci décident d'y aller manger quelques choses. Ils inspectent les lieux, il n'y a personne. Ils ouvrent les

portes des réfrigérateurs, ils y découvrent des desserts, des viandes cuites, puis dans un autre frigo, il y a des boissons gazeuses.

Lorqu'ils sortent des cuisines avec des victuailles pleins les bras, ils remontent vers leurs chambres. Ils entrent à l'intérieure de celle-ci, puis, ils ressortent pour continuer leurs excursions. Il est tout près de 4 heures du matin, lorsqu'ils décident de revenir à leurs chambres. George dit à Fred qu'il faut qu'ils dorment pour pouvoir se lever à 6 heures am. Il y a une excursion en traîneau à chien.

Fin du chapitre


	5. chapitre 5

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 5

Vendredi 4 février: 3e journée

Il est 6 heures 15 am, lorsque tout le monde arrive au rez-de-chaussée, le départ est prévu pour 6 heures 30. Certaines personnes ne sont pas réveillés, certains demandent s'ils peuvent rester pour dormir toute la journée. Il n'en est pas question, à quoi ça servirait de programmer un voyage si personne ne veut participer.

Il est 6 heures 30 am, c'est le départ, ils viennent d'arriver près des traîneaux à chiens près du port dans le Vieux-Québec, chaque moniteur leur explique comment s'installer sur le traîneau. Puis, ça y est ils sont partis. Dans le premier traîneau, il y a Dumbledore et Rogue d'installer, ils sont confortablement assis sur des peaux de bisons. Dans le second traîneau, il y a Rémus et Tonks qui sont assis sur des capots de poil de vache. Le 3e traîneau amène Harry et Sirus, dans le 4e: il y a Ron et Hermione, dans le 5e: sont assis Arthur et Molly, puis dans le sixième, Breem et Fred, George et Ginny sont dans le septième. La traversée en traîneau à chiens se déroule très bien, le fleuve est vraiment bien gelé, il fait en ce moment -20° celsius, donc il fait frette, même plus que frette, c'est un froid arctique qui fait.

Dumbledore: «Alors mon cher Sévérus, comment vous aimez la balade en traîneau?»

Rogue: «C'est...froid...bien...froid...je déteste ce froid sibérien!»

Dumbledore: «Allons mon cher Sévérus, c'est bon pour la santé prendre de l'air frais!»

Rogue: «Vous dites de l'air frais, c'est plutôt de l'air glacial, à mon avis!»

Dumbledore: «Allons mon cher, ne vous en faites pas, on arrive bientôt sur l'autre rive!»

Rogue: «Il était temps, je suis gelé, je dirais même plus je suis glacé, non mieux que ça je suis frigorifié!»

Sirius: «Harry, j'ai une bonne blague pour toi!»

Harry: «Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

Sirius: «Qu'est-ce qu'on peut mettre facilement dans sa main gauche mais jamais dans sa main droite?»

Harry: «C'est quoi?»

Sirius: «Son coude droit!»

Harry: «Moi aussi j'en ai une pour toi!» , «Pourquoi les chiens jappent-ils?»

Sirius: «Pour te montrer combien ils sont heureux de te voir!»

Harry: «Non, c'est parce qu'ils n'ont rien à dire!»

Sirius: «Mon professeur de potions parle tout seul. Est-ce que le tien fait ça aussi?» En regardant Rogue d'un air de triomphe.

Harry: «Oui, lui aussi croit qu'on l'écoute!»

Harry:«Qu'est-ce qui est noir et blanc et qui porte un pyjama?»

Sirius: «Je sais pas!»

Harry: «Un zèbre!»

Sirius: «Pourquoi les médicomages portent-ils des gants quand ils opèrent?»

Harry; «Je sais pas!»

Sirius: «Pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes digitales!»

Hermione: «Ron weasley, as-tu fini de grouiller comme une sauterelle, tu vas nous faire tomber du traîneau!»

Ron: «C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai l'impression d'être assis sur une vache qui bouge sans cesse!», «J'ai hâte qu'on arrive, j'ai froid,

j'ai faim, et je veux parler à Harry!»

Hermione: «Ron Weasley, t'as toujours faim!» «Pis, tu chiales tout le temps pour rien!»

Ron: «Hermione, c'est pas vrai ce que tu dis là!»

Hermione: «Ne me dit pas le contraire, je te connais assez bien pour savoir ce que je dis!»

Ron: «Bon, j' te parles plus!»

Pendant que Dumbledore s'entretient avec Rogue. Rémus jase avec Tonks, Sirius rit au éclat avec Harry qui se comptent des blagues. Ron et Hermione se disputent pour rien comme d'habitude. Arthue et Molly sont assis et regardent le paysage féérique qui s'offre à eux, ils n'en verront peut-être plus jamais, après ce voyage. Breem et Fred font connaissance, plus rapprochée, elle discute de l'avenir de celui-ci, car lui et George ont ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle lui dit qu'elle a beaucoup de contacts à l'extérieur du pays, qui serait sûrement intéresser à recevoir de leurs marchandises. Fred est tout heureux de le dire à son jumeau. George et Ginny mettent au point un plan pour ennuyer encore plus Rogue que la nuit où ils étaient invisibles. Quatre heures se sont écoulée depuis leur départ, ils arrivent enfin sur la berge de Lévis. Les moniteurs les amènent vers les tentes "Les Explorateurs" pour prendre le repas du midi et qu'ils se réchauffent. Fred en profite pour tout raconter la conversation qu'il a eu avec Breem, à son frère jumeau. Il est 11 heures lorsqu'ils arrivent au camp.

Rogue est gelé, il va s'asseoir tout près d'un bon feu de bois. Breem prend une tasse de thé et va lui porter. Rogue la regarde, prend la tasse dans ses mains, puis il ajoute:

Rogue: «Merci beaucoup!»

Celui-ci lui sourit. C'est un début, mais il a encore du chemin à faire pour se dé-sauvager. Il est spécial cet homme, si grincheux et malendurant. Breem va servir les autres avec du bon café, du Caribou, et des boissons chaudes pour les jeunes.

Un festin est préparé pour eux. Le repas se constitut comme suit:

Ragoût de boeuf aux légumes en croûte. Tartes: au sucre

Escaloppes de veau, sauce au vin rouge. à la crème chocolat

à la crème de coconut

Fricassée de bison aux légumes. Beignets à l'ancienne

Émincé de lapin, sauce et champignons.

Boissons chaudes: Café, Thé. Chocolat chaud

Boissons gazeuses: Coke, Sprite, Cream soda, Bière d'épinette

Après le repas, quelques-uns vont faire des tours de traîneaux sur la terre ferme, enneigée. Rogue, Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly restent bien sagement sous la tente à réchauffer leurs vieux os. Pendant les 3 heures qui suivent, les jeunes et les quatre autres adultes s'amusent dans les pistes de traîneaux à chiens. Ils ont du plaisir, des cris de joie retentissent.

Rémus installer avec Breem dans un traîneau.

Rémus: «Breem, vous ne savez pas comment j'aime ce voyage, Bill et Harry sont les plus emballés de nous tous!»

Breem: «J'en suis bien heureuse pour vous tous!»

Rémus: «Si vous prévoyez organiser un autre voyage, nous aimerions vous accompagner avec Bill et moi!»

Breem: «Ça tombe bien, de retour à mon bureau au ministère, j'ai un voyage vers Montréal, une autre ville du Québec, à organiser, seriez-vous intéressé par celui-ci?»

Rémus:«Je vais en parler à Bill et Harry!» «Je vous donne une réponse ce soir.

Puis, ils sont de retour au campement "Les Explorateurs". Le repas est servi sur les tables.

Pour le menu du soir:

Pain de viande de cerf, servi de légumes et patates rôties. Sorbet à l'orange

Steak de boeuf et bacon, sauce au vin rouge et lègumes. Gâteau Grand-Mère

Tranche de jambon servi avec sauce à l'ananas et patates bouillies. Gâteau aux gingembre et pommes

Navarin d'agneau, Carottes au beurre, Pommes de terre sautés. Pouding au tapioca

Boisonns chaudes: Café, Thé.

Boissons gazeuses: Coke, Sprite, Cream soda, Bière d'épinette.

Puis, ils repartent sur le fleuve, la traversée se fait bien, ils arrivent au port du Vieux-Québec, ils remontent en mini-bus et ils reviennent à l'Hôtel vers les 9 heures 30 pm. Comme ils sont tous gelés lorsqu'ils entrent, ils se précipent vers leur chambre prendre une bonne douche. Ils redescendent vers 9 heures 45, pour aller voir le spectacle de musique interprété par "Les Joyeux Lurons." Les musiques et chansons québécoises et acadiennes rythmées. Et prendre un petit goûter.

1e chanson: 

«C'est le Curé du village s'en va à la chasse»

« Il voit un orignal et le tire dans le cu-ré du village»

« S'en va à la chasse et le tire dans le cu-ré du village»

« S'en va à la chasse, etc...!» (3 fois)

2e chanson: 

« Attention ti-gars!»

«Tu vas tomber si j'suis pas là!»

«Le plaisir des autres!»

«C'est voir l'autre se casser le coup!» (2 fois)

3e:

«Si vouls voulez que j'vous la chante!»

«La Romance, la romance!»

«Elle est platte et ennuyante!»

«La Romance, la romance!» (2 fois)

4e

«Votre p'tit chien, Madame!»

«Votre p'tit chien, Madame!»

«M'a mordu!»

«Votre p'tit chien, Madame!»

«Votre p'tit chien, Madame!»

«M'a mordu!»

«Tais-toi donc p'tite menteuse!»

«Tu sais pas c'que tu dis!»

«Tais-toi donc p'tite menteuse!»

«Car tu vas être puni!»

«Votre p'tit chien, Madame!»

«Votre p'tit chien, Madame!»

«M'a mordu!»

5e

«Carnaval, Mardi gras, Carnaval!»

«À Québec, c'est tout un festival!»

«Carnaval, Mardi gras, Carnaval!»

«Chantons tous le joyeux Carnaval!»

«Carnaval, Mardi gras, Carnaval!»

«À Québec, c'est tout un festival!»

«Carnaval, Mardi gras, Carnaval!»

«Venez faire un bon voyage!»

6e

«Cré-moé, cré-moé pas!»

«Quèque part en Alaska!»

«Y a un phoque qui s'ennuit en maudit!»

«Sa blonde est parti aux États-Unis!»

«Faire tourner des ballons sur son nez!»

«Ça n' vaut pas la peine!»

«De laisser ceux qu'on aime!»

«Pour aller faire tourner!»

«Des ballons sur son nez!»

«Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh.

«Sa blonde qui est partie!»

«Aux États-Unis!»

«S'ennuit en maudit!»

«Elle voudrait revoir son ami!»

«Une dernière fois de s' vie!»

»Ça ne vaut pas la peine!»

«De laisser ceux qu'on aime!»

«Pour allez faire touner!»

«Des ballons sur son nez!»

«Oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh!»

7e

«Amis, partons sans bruit!»

«La pêche sera bonne!»

«La lune qui rayonne!»

«éclaira la nuit!»

«Il faut qu'avant l'aurore!»

«Nous soyons de retour!»

«Pour sommeiller encore!»

«Avant qu'il soit grand jour!»

«Partons, la mer est belle!»

«Embarquons-nous, pêcheurs!»

«Guidons notre nacelle!»

«Ramons avec ardeur!»

«Aux mâts hissons les voiles!»

«Le ciel est pur et beau!»

«Je vois briller l'étoile!»

«Qui guide les matelots!»

«Ainsi chantait mon père!»

«Lorsqu'il quitta le port!»

«Il ne s'attendait guère!»

«A y trouver la mort!»

«Par les vents, par l'orage!»

«Il fut surpris soudain!»

«Et d'un cruel naufrage!»

«Il subit le destin!»

8e

Par derrière chez ma tante

Il y a-t- un étang

Je me mettrai anguille

Anguille dans l'étang

Si tu te mets anguille

Je t'aurai en pêchant.

Si tu te mets pêcheur

Pour m'avoir en pêchant

Je me mettrai alouette

Alouett' dans les champs

Si tu te mets alouette

Alouett' dans les champs

Je me mettrai chasseur

Je t'aurai en chassant

Après le spectacle, vers les 23 heures 45 pm, Dumbledore salut tout le monde, il sort et s'en va vers sa chambre, ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly. Les jeunes montent tous à leur chambre, ils sont brûlés, pas d'exploration du Château, ce soir. Rogue reste assis aux côtés de Breem et Tonks. Rémus et Bill se dirigent vers le bar-Maritime et il fait signe à Breem de les rejoindre.

Je me lève, m'excuse auprès de Tonks et Rogue.

Tonks: «Breem, vas-tu encore relevé le défi de Bill?»

Breem: «Oui, encore une fois!»

Tonks: «Attends-moi, je pars avec toi!» , «Rogue, venez-vous avec nous?»

Rogue: «Non, je ne veux pas être en présence de Black!»

Breem: «Pardon!», Qu'avez-vous dit? Black est parmi nous, est-ce bien ce que j'ai bien entendu, c'est de Sirius Black que vous parler?», « Je vais devoir en avertir le ministère!»

Breem part vers le bar-Maritime, regarde où sont installés Rémus et Bill. Elle s'approche de leur table, s'asseoit, et leur demande:

Breem: «Lequel de vous deux est Sirius Black?»

Rémus surprit par ma question me dévisage, Sirius est décontenancé, il fixe le plancher, mais personne ne me répond.

Breem: «Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, SVP, répondez à ma question, lequel de vous deux est Black?»

Bill alias Sirius s'adresse à Breem: «C'est moi, SVP, ne dites rien à personne, je vous en pris!»

Breem: «D'accord, à la condition que vous me disiez pourquoi vous étiez prisonnier et qu'est-ce qui vous a mener en prison?»

Sirius: «C'est une longue histoire, je vous la raconterais lorsque nous aurons la chance d'être seul tous les deux!»

Breem: «C'est bien, je ne dirais rien au ministère!»

Puis, elle se lève et repart chercher Tonks et Rogue.

Breem: «J'aimerai bien que vous veniez vous asseoir avec nous, Mr. Rogue!»

Rogue: «Non, je vais me coucher!»

Rogue se lève, Tonks va le rejoindre et lui dit:

Tonks: «C'est malin ça, vous avez fait exprès de parler de Sirius, elle va avertir le ministère de sa présence parmi avec nous, et si

Vous-Savez-Qui vient à l'apprendre, Sirius sera en grand danger!»

Rogue: «Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées!»

Tonks: «Justement, parlons-en de vos pensées, elles ne sont que vengeance envers Sirius, Rémus, et même envers d'autres membres de l'Ordre!»

Rogue: «Ça ne vous regarde pas, Mlle, ce sont mes affaires, si Black et moi avons des différents!»

Breem revient vers Tonks et Rogue. Breem prend le bras de Rogue et l'amène de force vers le bar. Il proteste mais Tonks et Breem, le garde très précieusement près d'elles. Sirius et Rémus nous voient amener Rogue bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

Bill alias Sirius: «Rogue, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es plus capable de marcher?»

Rogue grogne des jurons incompréhensifs, il veut repartir, mais Breem lui prend le bras et le squizze pour qu'il revient s'asseoir

avec elle. Elle commande un Morgan's Punch, Sirius lui aussi, Rogue se commande un Whisky, Rémus prend un Marguarita,

Tonks veut boire un Tia Soda. Ça y le pari est recommencé.

Bill: «Rogue, veux-tu tenir le défi avec nous, celui qui consomme le plus de verres d'alcool?»

Rogue: «C'est d'accord, attends-toi à perdre Bill Weasley!»

Tonks: «Aie!», C'est pas une course, il faut boire à la même vitesse que les autres!»

Breem: «T'en fais pas pour moi, je sais boire aussi bien que Bill et Mr. Rogue!»

Rémus: «Sévérus Rogue, il serait temps de lui demander de te tutoyer!»

Rogus: «Breem, vous pouvez m'appeler Sévérus!» , «Satisfait Lupin!»

Rémus: «Oui, et appelle-moi donc par mon prénom par la même occasion!»

Sirius: «Bon, on commence oui ou non!»

Breem: «Oui, Mmmmmm! Cette boisson est délicieuse, je suis sûre que je ne serais pas malade comme l'autre fois, 25 verres de Bailey's, ça packte (saoule) en tit'pas pour rire!»

Rémus: «Breem, d'où vous viens votre accent?»

Breem: «Je suis originaire du Québec, j'ai déménagé à Londres, il y a 4 ans!»

Rémus: «Ah! C'est pour ça que vous avez de drôle d'expressions!»

Breem: «Oui, des expressions et des mimiques que vous n'êtes pas habitué d'entendre!»

Sirius: «Aie!» «Je suis rendu à 4e verre, nananananère!»

Breem: «"Garçon", un autre verre de Morgan's Punch, SVP.!»

Rogue: «Et moi, un autre verre de Whisky!»

Rémus: «Tonks, tu ne participes pas!»

Tonks: «Non, Rémus, j'ai eu ma leçon l'autre soirée, faut pas trop boire sinon on a la gueule de bois le lendemain, et/ou un mal de crâne insupportable!» «Et toi, Rémus, tu n'y prends pas part!»

Rémus: «Non, moi aussi j'ai eu mon quota la dernière fois!»

Sirius: «Vous êtes tous les deux lâcheux!»

Breem: «C'est pas grave, Bill, il y a Sévérus avec nous!» «Il se débrouille pas trop mal, il est rendu à 7 verres de Whisky!»

«Moi, je suis rendu à 5 verres. Et j'en ai pas fini avec toi, Bill!»

Rogue: «Mlle...Breem, faites un effort, c'est pas si dur que ça, après tout, vous pouvez sûrement le dépasser, il ne sait pas boire!»

Breem: «Sévérus, Bill, j'en commande un 6e, et un 7e, tout de suite, ça vous va!», «Je vous laisse quelques minutes, ne trichez surtout pas pendant mon absence!»

Breem se lève, Tonks la suit vers les toilettes.

Tonks: «Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez compris quand Rogue vous a parler de Black?»

Breem: «Que Black est parmi nous, je sais maintenant qui est Bill Weasley, je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure, nous deux allons avoir une discussion sincère, une autre fois!»

Tonks: «Allez-vous en avertir le ministère?»

Breem: «Non, jamais d'la vie!» «Je n'ai pas à le jugé, c'est pas ma job, et j'en suis bien contente, je ne le vendrais pas c'est promis, j'avoue avoir beaucoup de plaisir en sa compagnie, il serait mal placé pour moi de le rapporter, j'ai un petit faible pour lui!»

Tonks: «Je croyais que c'était Rogue qui vous intéressait, vous m'avez posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet!»

Breem: «Je demandais seulement pourquoi il est toujours bougonneux, acariâtre, grincheux, froid envers vous tous!»

Tonks: «Je suis très heureuse que vous ne le rapportiez pas au ministère; Harry et moi, sommes ses plus proches parents, il a passé trop de temps seul, pendant 12 ans, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir à nouveau!»

Breem: «Il est quoi pour toi, Tonks!»

Tonks: «Il est mon oncle et pour Harry, c'est son parrain!»

Breem: «Bon et bien, ça va, je ne le trahirais pas!» «Allons-y si non ils vont se déclarer vainqueurs sans moi, je préfère quand nous sommes à égalité.

Tonks et Breem arrivent et s'installe sur des fauteuils confortables, tout près de la table. Rogue vient s'asseoir lui aussi près de nous, Rémus fait pareil. Sirius tout seul à sa table les regarde d'un air triomphant, il fait signe qu'il en est rendu à son 9e verre. Breem lui montre le sien, et lui fait signe de venir s'asseoir dans un bon fauteuil tout près d'elle. Sirius se lève, soudain il trébuche

et tombe sur la moquette, il a l'air moins triomphant vu comme ça, il se relève avec l'aide de Rémus. Breem lui demande:

Breem: «Êtes-vous saoul, mon cher ami, c'est pour ça que vous vous enfarger dans l'tapis, vous déclarez-vous vaincue?»

Sirius: «Absolument pas, je n'ai que trébuché après tout!»

Rogue: «Si j'étais toi, Bill, je déclarerai forfait!»

Sirius: «Rogue, la-ferme!»

Rogue: «La vérité choque, Bill Weasley!»

Sirius: «Rogue, la ferme!»

Breem: «Eh vous deux, pas de bataille!»

Sirius: «C'est lui qui a commencé!»

Rogue: «Tu dis toujours la même chose!»

Sirius: «Rogue, la-ferme!»

Rogue: «J'ai le droit de m'exprimer, et je vais te le dire encore que:" La vérité te choque"!»

Breem: «Ça suffit voux deux!»

Rémus: «Breem a raison, vous êtes assez civilisé pour ne pas déclencher une autre de vos tirades pompeuses!»

Breem: «Merci Rémus de venir à mon secours, que ferais-je sans vous?»

Sirius: «Eh, c'est pas moi qui a commencer!»

Breem et Rémus: «Bill, la-ferme!»

Ils continuent à boire aussi vite qu'ils le peuvent, Rogue est rendu à son 14e verre de Whisky, Sirius le talonne de près avec 13

verres de Morgan's Punch, et Breem en est à son 12e verre. Personne ne semble saoul. Rémus et Tonks discutent joyeusement

en dégustant leur boisson. Breem se lève pour aller vers les toilettes. Au petit salon, elle s'empresse d'ingurgité 3 verres d'eau froide dans le gorgoton, ce qui lui fait le plus grand bien. Elle va pouvoir aller plus souvent au toilettes, ce qui aide à éliminé les effets de l'alcool.

Sirius: «Je suis un nez qui manque d'air, qui suis-je?»

Breem: «J'le sais pas!»

Sirius: «Un nez-tranglé!»

Sirius part à rire sa stupide blague, son rire est assez contagieux, que Tonks, Rémus et Breem la rient eux aussi. Il n'y a que Rogue qui ne rit pas, il ne fait que marmonné des jurons indescriptibles.

Rémus: «Pourquoi Sirius porte-t-il des bas bleus?»

Breem: «Parce qu'il aime cette couleur!»

Rémus: «Non, parce que les blancs, c'est trop salissant!»

Breem part à rire, elle en rit tellement, que les larmes coulent, et ayant mal aux côtes, elle se crampe en deux. Rémus la regarde avec un séduisant sourire. Tonks aussi rit de cette blague. Rogue reste aussi froid et hautain.

Breem: «Connaissez-vous la blague de la tortue?»

Sirius, Rémus et Tonks: «Non!»

Breem: «Minute, elle n'est pas encore arrivée!»

Rémus et Sirius la trouvent hilarante. Rogue fait la baboune en dégustant son 16 whisky. Tonks trouve que cette blague est bonne, elle sourit.

Breem qui regarde Rogue demande:

«Est-ce que vous connaissez la chanson "Qui a le droit"?»

Rémus: «Oui, moi je la connais!»

Breem: «C'est bien beau cela, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui a le gauche?»

Rémus: «Elle est bonne celle-là, c'est vraiment drôle!»

Tonks: «Que dit un porc-épic à un cactus?»

Rémus: «Je ne sais pas moi!»

Tonks: «Maman!»

Elle est pas pire cette blague. Tout le monde la rit sauf l'unique, l'impétueux Sévérus Rogue, trop absorbé par sa boisson, il veut absolument gagner ce défi, ma foi.

Breem: «C'est Coco le mille pattes qui s'en va chez le médicomage!» «Docteur, j'ai une patte qui me fait mal!»

Docteur: «Pauvre petit!» «Dis-moi vite laquelle, je vais regarder ça tout de suite!»

Coco: «C'est ça le problème!» «Je ne peux pas vous le dire!» «J'ai juste appris à compter jusqu'à vingt...!»

Tonks n'en revient pas de cette blague idiote, mais elle la rit quand même, par ce qui est le plus ridicule fait toujours rire. Sirius, Rémus la rient tous les deux. Rogue a un demi sourire sur le visage. Peut-être que leurs blagues vont le déridé.

Breem: «C'est le petit Sévérus à l'heure du dîner qui dit à sa mère: Maman, pourquoi tu me demandes toujours de me laver les mains avant les repas? Tu n'as jamais remarquer que je mange avec une fourchette et un couteau?»

Rogue: «Elle est pas drôle, de quel droit osez-vous mêler mon nom à vos stupides histoires?»

Breem: «Allons Sévérus ce n'était pas bien méchant, c'était pour vous divertir!»

Rogue: «J'en ai assez, je part vers ma chambre!»

Breem et Tonks se lèvent toutes les deux en même temps et rattrape Rogue, et le ramènent de force à son fauteuil. Il n'ose même plus ouvrir la bouche sinon il va se faire massacrer par ces deux furies.

Breem: «Rémus est professeur, il dit à ses élèves: «Je vous avertis!» «Si vous voulez être riches, fermez-vous la trappe!»

Les élèves lui répondent: «Pourquoi?»

Le prof.: «Parce que le silence est d'or!»

Sirius la rit même Rogue ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, le score pour l'instant est: Bill 18 verres, Sévérus:20 verres et Breem est à 16 verres. Rémus et Tonks les laissent et montent vers leur chambre. Il ne reste que les trois derniers. Breem part la p'tite rengaine suivante:

«Et glou, et glou, et glou, et glou et glou!»

«Il est des nô-ôtres, il a bu son verre com-me les au-autres!»

«Et porte-le au fron-tibus, au nez-tibus, au menton-bus, à l'aqua-bus, au nombril-bus!»,

«Et glou, et glou, et glou, et glou et glou!»

«Il est des nô-ôtres, il a bu son verre com-me les au-autres!»

Breem se commande le l7e verre, et un autre encore. Rogue semble être fatigué, il ferme les yeux souvent. Sirius semble bien tenir le coup. Une heure plus tard, Sirius et Breem sont à égalité avec Rogue. Celui-ci est endormi sur la table, il ronfle bruyamment.

Sirius: «Qui va nous dire qui gagne ce défi?»

Breem: «Le barman, il a noté toutes les consommations que nous avons pris tous les trois!»

Sirius: «Breem, savez-vous que vous êtes belle?»

Breem: «C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte, quand vous avez une vingtaine de verre d'alcool dans l'corps!»

Sirius: «Et si on chantait tous les deux?»

Breem: «Je ne pense pas que les personnes ici présente aimeraient nos chansons!»

Sirius: «C'est pas grave, on pourrait quand même chanter, pas si fort, murmurer peut-être!»

Breem: «Quelle chanson aimeriez-vous entendre?»

Sirius: «Je ne sais pas moi, chantez-moi en une?»

Breem: «Bien, que diriez-vous des "Chapeaux Ronds"!»

Sirius: «Parfait!»

Refrain:

«Ils ont les chapeaux ronds!»

«Vive les Bretagnes!»

«Ils ont les chapeaux ronds!»

«Vive les Bretons, ton, ton, ton, ton, swouin, swouin, swouin, swouin!»

«Il paraît qu'au Canada!»

«Ils ont trouvé un truc nouveau!»

«Ils font coudre des pyjamas!»

«Pour en faire des drapeaux!»

«Po, po, po, po, ton,ton, ton, ton, swouin, swouin, swouin, swouin!»

Refrain

«Il paraît qu'aux États-Unis!»

«Ils ont trouvé un truc nouveau!»

«Ils découpent les toiles d'parapluie!»

«Pour en faire des bikinis!»

«Ni, ni, ni, ni, po, po, po, po, ton, ton, ton, ton, swouin, swouin, swouin, swouin!»

Refrain

«Il paraît qu'au Japon!»

«Ils ont trouvé un truc nouveau!»

«Ils font fordre les vieux camions!»

«Pour en faire des avions!»

«ion, ion, ion, ion, ni, ni, ni, ni, po, po, po, po, ton, ton, ton, ton, swouin, swouin, swouin, swouin!»

Refrain

«Il paraît qu'au Népal!»

«Ils ont trouvé un truc nouveau!»

«Ils font fondre le métal!»

«Pour en faire des bateaux!»

«To, to, to, to, ion, ion, ion, ion, ni, ni, ni, ni, po, po, po, po, ton, ton, ton, ton, swouin, swouin, swouin, swouin!»

Refrain

«Il paraît qu'en Angleterre!»

«Ils ont trouvé un truc nouveau!»

«Ils défont le fer!»

«Pour en faire des bio-sphères!»

«Ère, ère, ère, ère, to, to, to, to, ion, ion, ion, ion, ni, ni, ni, ni, po, po, po, po, ton, ton, ton, ton, swouin, swouin, swouin, swouin!»

Refrain

Breem et Sirius rient de bon coeur, c'est le genre de chansons qui mets du baume sur le coeur. Ils sont à égalité, 22 verres de boissons de Morgan's Punch. Ils sont fatigués, il est 4 heures du matin, ils se lèvent, ramassent un Rogue complètement saoul, ils montent dans l'ascenceur, vont vers la chambre de Rogue et Dumbledore, elle l'ouvre avec sa baguette, Sirius installe Rogue sur son lit. Puis, Sirius va vers Breem et l'amène à sa chambre. Il dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle répond à son baiser, ils passent leurs mains dans le dos, l'un et l'autre. Soudain, Sirius recule, laissant Breem sur son appétit. Leurs yeux sont brillants, ils se reprennent et s'embrassent à nouveau. Près de dix longues minutes passent, ils se délaissent à nouveau, puis ils entrent chacun

dans leurs chambres. Breem en est tout renversé. Sirius en est tout bouleversé. Leur baiser a fait renaître des sentiments et des émotions longtemps enfouies au plus profond de leur coeur.

Fin du chapitre


	6. chapitre 6

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 6

Samedi le 5 février: 4e journée

Il est 9 heures, c'est bientôt le départ pour Shawinigan. Ils vont visité la Cité de l'Énergie. Cette petite excursion dure 2 heures.

Il est temps de partir, seulement faudrait savoir où est Breem et Sirius. Personne ne les a vu. Il manque à l'appelle, tous les deux.

Sirius est le premier à se réveillé, il regarde l'heure, se lève, part sous la douche, puis il s'habille et descend vers le hall. Breem est dans sa chambre, elle se lève avec un de ces mal de crâne insupportable. Elle passe sous la douche, elle s'habille et descend vers

le hall. Il est 9 heures 40 am, elle est en retard pour l'excursion de ce matin.

Elle regarde Bill, et lui sourit à son tour. Elle lui demande:

Breem: «Qui est-ce qui a gagné?» «Ai-je vraiment rêvé, vous m'avez embrassé hier, non je veux dire ce matin très tôt?»

Sirius: «Oui, nous étions à égalité tous les trois, hier soir, ensuite nous avons monté Rogue dans sa chambre. Puis, on s'est regardé dans les yeux et je t'ai embrassé, tu as répondu à mon baiser!»

Breem: «Moi, j'ai répondu à votre baiser!»

Sirius: «Oui!»

Breem: «Ai-je vraiment répondu à votre baiser, Mr. Weasley?»

Sirius: «Oui, on dirait que cela vous surprend!»

Breem: «Oui, mais si c'est arrivé, alors aussi bien continué, venez près de moi, Bill!»

Bill s'approche de Breem, elle dépose un baiser plein de tendresse, il répond à son baiser. Puis, ils sortent bras-dessus bras-dessous. Tous les autres les attendent. Rogue n'est pas très content, il a vraiment l'air d'un cadavre ambulant, il a l'air d'avoir dormi sur la corde à linge. Rémus regarde Sirius et il lui sourit ayant deviné ce qui se passe entre Breem et Sirius.

Il est 10 heures du matin, lorsqu'ils prennent le car pour Shawinigan. Pendant le voyage, ils se chantent de jolies chansons et des blagues apprises lors des jours précédents.

1ère chanson: «On va-t-y n'avoir du plaisir! On va-t-y n'avoir d' l' agrément!»

«On va-t-y n'avoir du plaisir! On va-t-y n'avoir d' l' agrément, M'man!»

«Dimanche après les vêpres!»

«Devinez qui j'ai rencontré!

«La fille de Jean Gauthier!»

«Qui chez ell' m'a em'né!»

«On va-t-y n'avoir du plaisir! On va-t-y n'avoir d' l' agrément!»

«On va-t-y n'avoir du plaisir! On va-t-y n'avoir d' l' agrément, M'man!»

«La fille de Jean Gauthier!»

«Qui chez ell' m'a em'né!»

«Elle m'ouvre la porte!»

«Et m'dit: "Monsieur, entrez!"»

«Et m'dit: "Monsieur, entrez!"»

Refrain

«Elle m'ouvre la porte!»

«Et m'dit: Monsieur, entrez!»

«Prenez donc une chaise!»

«Approchez vous chauffer!»

Refrain

«Prenez donc une chaise!»

«Approchez vous chauffer!»

«C'est pas du feu que j'recherche!»

«C'est une fille à marier!»

Refrain

«C'est pas du feu que je recherche!»

«C'est une fille à marier!»

«Quand on s'ra marier!»

«On pourra s'embrasser!»

Refrain

«Quand on s'ra marier!»

«On pourra s'embrasser!»

«On n'aura pas toujours!»

«La vieille pour nous Watcher!»

2e chanson: «À la pêche aux moules, moules, moules!»

«J'ne veux plus y aller, Maman!»

«Les gens de la ville, ville, ville!»

«M'on prit mon panier, Maman!»

«À la pêche aux moules, moules, moules!»

«J'ne veux plus y aller, Papa!»

«Les gens de la ville, ville, ville!»

«M'on voler mon panier, Papa!»

3e chant: «Passe-la bouteille par en arrière!»

«Tire-le bouchon quand tu l'pourras!»

«C'était un bûcheron, s'en allait dan'le bois bûcher!»

«Laissant sa femme au lit, tu te lèveras quand tu l'voudra!»

«Quand il revint à la maison, il trouva Mr. le curé entre ses bras!»

«Passe-la bouteille par en arrière!»

«Tire-le bouchon quand tu l'pourras!»

«Mr. l'curé, Mr. l'curé!»

«Mr. l'curé que faites-vous là!»

«Je soigne ta femme!»

«D'une maladie qu'elle n'en mourra pas!»

«Passe-la bouteille par en arrière!»

«Tire-le bouchon quand tu l'voudras!»

4e chant:Refrain:«Youpe, youpe, sur la rivière!»

«Vous ne m'entendez guère!»

«Youpe, youpe, sur la rivière!»

«Vous ne m'entendez pas!»

«Derrière chez nous y a un étang!»

«Derrière chez nous y a un étang!»

Refrain

«Trois beaux canards s'en vont baignants!»

«Trois beaux canards s'en vont baignants!»

Refrain

«Le fils du roi s'en va chassant!»

«Le fils du roi s'en va chassant!»

Refrain

«Visa le noir, tua le blanc!»

«Visa le noir, tua le blanc!»

Refrain

«Au fils du roi tu es méchant!»

«Au fils du roi tu es méchant!»

Refrain

«Tu as tué mon canard blanc!»

«Tu as tué mon canard blanc!»

Refrain

«J'ai de la peine en y pensant!»

«J'ai de la peine en y pensant!»

5e chanson: «Chevalier de la table ronde!»

«Allons voir si le vin est bon!»

«Allons voir oui, oui, oui!»

«Allons voir non, non, non!»

«Allons voir si le vin est bon!»

«J'en boirais 5 à 6 bouteilles!»

«Une femme sur mes genoux!»

«Une femme oui, oui, oui!»

«Une femme non, non, non!»

«Une femme sur mes genoux!»

«Si je meurs, je veux qu'on m'enterre!»

«Dans une cave où il y a du bon vin!»

«Dans une cave oui, oui, oui!»

«Dans une cave non, non, non!»

«Dans une cave où il y a du bon vin!»

«Dans cette cave, je veux qu'on me place!»

«La tête sous le robinet!»

«Et la tête oui, oui, oui!»

«Et la tête non, non, non!»

«Et la tête sous le robinet!»

«Sur ma tombe, je veux qu'on inscrive!»

«Ici gît le roi des buveurs!»

«Ici gît oui, oui, oui!»

«Ici gît non, non, non!»

«Ici gît le roi des buveurs!»

6e chant: « Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Un capuchon, je lui donnerais!»

«Un capuchon, je lui donnerais!»

«Danse mon moine, danse!»

«Tu n'entends pas la danse!»

«Tu n'entends pas mon moulin, lon, la!»

«Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Un ceinturon, je lui donnerais!»

«Un ceinturon, je lui donnerais!»

«Danse mon moine, danse!»

«Tu n'entends pas la danse!»

«Tu n'entends pas mon moulin, lon, la!»

«Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Un froc de bur' je lui donnerais!»

«Un froc de bur' je lui donnerais!»

«Danse mon moine, danse!»

«Tu n'entends pas la danse!»

«Tu n'entends pas mon moulin, lon, la!»

«Tu n'entends pas mon moulin marcher!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Ah! si mon moine voulait danser!»

«Bien des choses, je lui donnerais!

«Bien des choses, je lui donnerais!»

Arrivée à 10 heures 30 am, le déjeuné est à l'Auberge Tabas-Slac, servant les mets du Terroir du Québec. Tous descendent du car, ils entrent dans l'auberge, ils s'installe aux tables réservées pour eux.

Au menu: 

Omelette aux têtes de violon, Omellete aux champignons Girolle, Omelette aux asperges, Omelette aux pousses de maïs,

Omelette au fromage, Omelette aux petits fruits des champs , Omelette au jambon, Omelette baveuse, Omelette western,

Oeufs au miroir, Oeufs bénédictines, Oeufs tournés, Oeufs crevés cuits, Oeufs brouillés, Oeufs pochés, Oeufs cuits durs,

Bacon à l'érable, Saucisses de chez nous, Jambon fumé, Creton, Foie gras, Galantine de veau, Pâté de campagne.

Toasts au goût du client, Toasts et beurre d'arachides, Toasts et fromage, Toasts et confiture, Toasts avec pain français,

Toasts avec pain ménage, Toasts avec pain belge, Toasts avec pain fesse,

Bagels aux six grains, Bagels aux trois fromages, Bagels aux fruits sauvages, Bagels aux oignons, Bagels à l'ail des bois,

Bagels au sésame, Bagels natures.

Confitures de la forêt, Croissants natures, Croissants aux chocolat, Croissants au fromage du Québec, Pain doré,

Crêpes au lait de babeurre, Petites patates rôties, Assiette de fruits frais, Fromage cottage, Assiette de fromage assortis,

Thé, café, lait, chocolat chaud,

Boissons gazeuses

Tous mangent avec appétit, ils discutent gaiement. Puis, à la fin du repas, il est 11 heures am, ils sortent et se rendent vers la Cité de l'Énergie. Ils arrivent devant une énorme tour d'observation, d'une hauteur de plus de 115 mêtres, elle est la 2e plus haute tour d'observation au Québec. Elle a pour charpente un gigantesque pylône, symbole évocateur de l'énergie électrique. Il y a aussi de vastes bâtiments qui ont été aménagé en d'immenses salles pour la présentation d'expositions d'art moderne et contemporain, de salons, de réceptions, d'événements artistiques ou de foire commerciale. Puis, le centre des sciences offre tous les services publics: Billetterie pour la Cité de l'Énergie et le Kosmogonia (spectacles nocturnes hauts en couleurs), une boutique de souvenirs, salle de conférences, aires de pique-niques et le Café de la Tour. Le centre offre un voyage fantastique, amusant et éducatif. Vous parcourez l'univers de l'électricité, de la drave, de l'aluminium, des pâtes et papiers et de l'électrochimie. Vous prenez part part à une expérimentation excitante sur l'application de l'hydrpgène en tant que nouveau vecteur énergétique. Les spectacles multimédia sont une véritable machine à remonter dans le temps, le spectacle constitue une expérience sensorielle unique tout en couleurs. Il transporte les gens en 1897, dont la première coulée de lingot d'aluminium a été faite le 20 octobre 1901; ils reproduient le contexte historique qui prévalait lors des différentes étapes de l'industrialisation. Puis, il y a une ancienne aluminerie, qui a appartenue aux usines Alcan, qui est le lieu historique national et patrimonial du Canada de l'Ancienne-Aluminerie-de-Shawinigan.

Les expositons permanentes font découvrir les secrets de fabrication d'une multitude de produits utilisés quotidiennement à travers le monde. Comme exemple: l'acétate de vinyle, inventé ici à Shawinigan, à servi à développer une gamme très étendue de produits en plastique dont le PVC.

Puis, ils partent en direction du Camp de bûcherons de la Wananish, pour participer au randonnées de traîneaux tirés par des chevaux de trait, au tirage de billots d'arbres, et du concours de sciage de troncs d'arbre, et le cordage de bois. Puis, ils participent

aux promenades en bobsleigh, en traîne sauvage dévalant les pentes glacées et aménagées par les bûcherons pour la descente des billots de bois. Ils en ont même la guédille au nez lors de la descente, le vent froid y est pour quelque chose, les érables coulent comme on dit dans notre Belle Province.

Puis, ils s'installent et ils prennent un repas copieux au Camp de la Wananish.

_Au menu:_

Tourtière au boeuf, Creton maison, Fèves au lard, Pâté de campagne au cognac, Tête fromagée de lièvre, Cipaille au chevreuil.

Steak de wapiti en sauce et champignons Bolet, Ragoût de boulettes de porc et veau, Cassolet de légumes et d'orignal.

Saucisses aux oignons, Marinades et ketchups maison, Betteraves marinées, Carottes et navets en purée

Pois verts et pois chiches à vapeur, Pommes de terre rissolées

_Desserts:_

Coupes de fruits, Crème caramel

Beignets au gingembre, Beignets poudrés

Beignets à la mélasse, Tartes aux oeufs

Pouding au pain, Pouding au chômeur

Galettes à l'avoine, Galettes de maïs

_Boissons_: thé, café, lait, liqueurs gazeuses.

Puis après, c'est le retour pour 5 heures pm à Québec, ils sont installés dans le car et ils chantent encore et se content des blagues.

_Harry_ pose la question suivante à Hermione:

«Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Jacques Cartier après avoir mis un pied en Amérique?»

Hermione: «Je ne le sais pas Harry!»

«Il a mis l'autre pied!»

Harry lui adresse une question du même genre:

«Où a été signée la Constitution du Canada?»

Hermione ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle n'aime pas ça quand elle ne connais pas la réponse.

«En bas de la page!»

Puis, _Breem_ enchaîne avec une autre:

«C'est un petit garçon qui fait sa prière le soir. Sa maman l'entend dire:

"S'il vous plaît, n'envoyez plus d'enfants à mes parents!»

«Moi, j'aimerais bien avoir des frères et des soeurs, mais papa et maman n'ont vraiment pas d'expérience avec les enfants!"»

Puis c'est au tour de _Hermione_ de conter une blague:

«Simon, demande le professeur, si j'ai cinq pommes dans ma main gauche et sept pommes dans ma main droite, qu'est-ce que j'ai?»

«Simon répond: Vous avez certainement les plus grosses mains du monde entier!»

Puis au tour de _Fred_ de conter la sienne:

«Qu'est-ce qui est long, a la tête rouge et est couché dans une boîte?»

Personne ne peut répondre à celle-ci.

Fred leur répond:

«Une allumette!»

_Sirius_ en raconte une lui aussi:

«Deux vampires cherchent du sang. Ils partent chacun de leur côté et se donnent rendez-vous à minuit.

Le premier arrive au rendez-vous couvert de sang.

«Où as-tu trouvé tout ce sang?»

«Tu vois l'arbre là-bas?»

«Oui.»

«Moi, je ne l'ai pas vu!»

Tous la rient, elle est vraiment bonne.

_Breem _sort celle-ci:

«C'est le gardier de prison qui demande au prisonnier qui vient juste d'obtenir sa libération:

«Avez-vous des projets pour l'avenir?»

«Oui, une banque et quelques bijouteries!»

Sirius la regarde avec un air méchant, elle le regarde décontenancé, il lui fait la grimace et tout redevient drôle après avoir catcher

la joke.

_Harry_ en sort une autre:

«Je suis un poisson, mais pourtant je ne vis pas dans l'eau. Qui-suis-je?»

Hermione lui répond: «Un poisson d'avril!»

Elle a réussit à lui répondre.

_Rémus_ leur dit:

«Il y a un voleur dans le lac et des policiers tout autour!» «Comment le voleur va-t-il s'en sortir?»

«Mouillé!»

Dumbledore leur conte celle-ci:

«Connaissez-vous la blague de l'amnésique?»

«Non!» répondirent-ils.

«Moi non plus, il n'a jamais réussi à s'en souvenir!»

Puis, _Arthur _se lance dans une blague:

«C'est Molly qui dit: "Ah non, mon sac à main est complètement vide!"»

«Ginny lui répond: "Pourtant, moi je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose dedans!"»

«Quoi?»

«Un trou!»

Molly donne une tape à Arthur sur l'épaule, mais elle rit à sa blague avec les autres. Tous partagent l'euphorie générale qui s'est emparé de tout le monde.

_Dumbledore _en sort une autre:

C'est le professeur qui dit à l'élève:

«N'oubliez pas que vous avez un examen demain. Je vous suggère de vous couchez tôt pour faire une bonne nuit de sommeil!»

«L'élève lui répond: «Et pour bien se préparer, deux ou trois verres de jus d'orange!»

«Le professeur: «Oui, si tu veux...»

«L'élève: «C'est sûr, parce que c'est du jus concentré!»

Arthur, Fred, Molly, Georges, Rémus, Arthur, Dumbledore, Breem, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny la rient, elle est bien pensé, et songé.

_Breem_ en lâche une autre:

«C'est Harry qui vient de recommencer l'école.»

Sirius lui demande: «Comment trouves-tu le retour?»

«Bof! Ce que je trouve le plus dur, c'est les trois premiers jours de la semaine et les deux derniers!»

Les gens dans le bus la rient toute. Seul Rogue dans son coin ne trouve pas ça drôle. Il est toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même.

_Georges_ demande:

«Il y a douze oiseaux sur une branche. Trois décident de partir. Comment en reste-t-il?»

«Neuf!» répondirent-ils.

«Mais non, il est reste encore douze. Les trois ont juste décidé de partir, ils n'ont pas agi!»

_Molly_ s'essait, elle aussi:

«Ça se passe dans un magasin d'animaux, Ron, qui vient d'acheter un couple de lézards, demande à la vendeuse:

«Comment faire pour reconnaître le mâle et la femelle?»

«Ah, rien de plus simple! Tu leur donnes des sauterelles à manger et tu observes comme il faut: le mâle mange les sauterelles mâles et la femelle les sauterelles femelles!»

«Euh...et comment je fais pour distinguer les sauterelles mâles et femelles?»

«Ça écoute, ce n'est pas mon problème! Tu demanderas au vendeur de sauterelles!»

Elle est drôle, à s'en plier en deux. C'est au tour de _Tonks _d'en conter une:

«C'est Fred qui est à l'épicerie avec leur petite soeur Ginny. À la caisse, une dame attend devant eux. Fred est fière de sa petite soeur Ginny qui demande à la dame:

«Aimez-vous votre bébé, madame?»

«Mais oui! répond-elle.»

«Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous mangé?»

Elle est très drôle. Tonks se félicite d'en avoir eu une qui fait de l'effet.

_Georges_ raconte sa blague en regardant le professeur Rogue.

«C'est Dumbledore qui demande au professeur Rogue:

«Comment va votre santé?»

«Pas trop bien!»

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«Ça fait trois jours que j'ai des maux de tête!»

«Au moins ça prouve que vous avez une tête!»

_Sirius_ en raconte une nouvelle:

«C'est Harry qui se plaint: Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours!»

«Je lui dit: «Pauvre toi, tu dois être fatigué?»

«Harry lui répond: «Non, je dors la nuit!»

C'est le tour à _Ron _de nous servir une bonne blague.

«C'est Ginny qui revient de l'école.»

«Vraiment, Ginny, lui dit Molly, je n'aime pas du tout ton bulletin!»

«Ah, moi non plus, maman!» «C'est vraiment formidable de voir qu'on a les mêmes goûts!»

Bon tout le monde y est allé de sa petite histoire drôle. C'est le tour des chansons.

_Sirius débute:_

«Pour boire il faut vendre, pour boire il faut vendre!»

«Le chapeau de ma blonde, le chapeau de ma blonde!»

Refrain:

«Je l'ai vendu, argent reçu, j'ai eu 5 sous!»

«Et puis un coup, j'ai fais la culbute!»

«Pis j'ai perdu ma tuque!»

«J'ai perdu ma tuque!»

«Pour boire il faut vendre, pour boire il faut vendre!»

«Les mitaines de ma blonde, les mitaines de ma blonde!»

Refrain

«Pour boire il faut vendre, pour boire il faut vendre!»

«Les bottines de ma blonde, les bottines de ma blonde!»

Refrain

«Pour boire il faut vendre, pour boire il faut vendre!»

«La robe de ma blonde, la robe de ma blonde!»

Refrain

«Pour boire il faut vendre, pour boire il faut vendre!»

«Le jupon de ma blonde, le jupon de ma blonde!»

Refrain

«Pour boire il faut vendre, pour boire il faut vendre!»

«Le coeur de ma blonde, le coeur de ma blonde!»

_Breem qui prend la relève:_

«Cré-moé, cré-moé pas!»

«Quèque part en Alaska!»

«Y un phoque qui s'ennuit en maudit!»

«Sa blonde est parti, aux États-Unis!»

«Faire tourner des ballons sur son nez!»

«Ça ne vaut pas la peine!»

«De laisser ceux qu'on aime!»

«Pour aller faire tourner!»

«Des ballons sur son nez!»

«Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!»

«Cré-moé, cré-moé pas!»

«Quèque part aux États!»

«Y a une phoque qui s'ennuit en maudit!»

«Elle voudrait voir son ami!»

«Pour une dernière fois de sa vie!»

«Ça ne vaut pas la peine!»

«De laisser ceux qu'on aime!»

«Pour aller faire tourner!»

«Des ballons sur son nez!»

«Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!»

_Ensuite c'est Rémus qui s'essaye:_

«Tous les matins, il achetait son petit pain au chocolat!» «Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«La boulangère lui souriait, il ne regardait pas!» «Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«Et pourtant elle était belle!»

«Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle!»

«Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment très croustillante!»

«Autant que ses croissants!»

«Et elle rêvait mélancolique!»

«Le soir dans sa boutique!»

«À ce jeune homme distant!»

«Il était myope voilà tout!»

«Mais elle ne le savait pas!» «Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«Il vivait dans un monde flou!»

«Où les nuages volaient bas!» «Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«Il ne voyait pas qu'elle était belle!»

«Il ne savait pas qu'elle était celle!»

«Que le destin lui envoyait à l'aveuglette!»

«Pour faire son bonheur!»

«Et la fille qui n'était pas bête!»

«Lui achetait des lunettes!»

«À l'élu de son coeur!»

«Dans l'eau chaude des galettes, des baguettes et des papailles!»

«Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«Dans la boulangerie en fête!»

«Un soir, on les maria!»

«Aille, aille, aille, aille aille!»

«Tout en blanc qu'elle était belle!»

«Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle!»

«Et de leur union sont nés des tas de petits gosses myopes comme papa!»

«Gambadaient parmi les brioches!»

«Se remplissant les poches de petits pains au chocolat!»

«Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

«Et pourtant elle était belle!»

«Les clients ne voyaient qu'elle!»

«Et quand on y pense la vie est très bien faite!»

«Il suffit de si peu!»

«D'une simple paire de lunettes!»

«Pour rapprocher deux êtres!»

«Et pour qu'ils soient heureux!»

«Aille, aille, aille, aille,aille!»

« Aille, aille, aille, aille, aille!»

Voilà une belle chanson. _Dumbledore _s'apprête à chanter à son tour.

«Fais comme l'oiseau!»

«Ça vit d'air pur et d'eau fraîche!»

«Un oiseau!»

«D'un peu de chasse et de pêche!»

«Un oiseau!»

«Mais jamais rien ne l'empêche!»

«Un oiseau!»

«D'aller plus haut!»

«Fais comme l'oiseau!»

«Ça vit d'air pur et d'eau fraîche!»

«Un oiseau!»

«D'un peu de chasse et de pêche!»

«Un oiseau!»

«Mais jamais rien ne l'empêche!»

«Un oiseau!»

Bon, c'est bien beau, ils applaudissent_. Breem _chante sur cette lancée: "L'arbre est dans ses feuilles."

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, maridé!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, don, dé!»

«Dans la branche, y a un p'tit noeud!»

«Dans la branche, y a un p'tit noeud!»

«Le noeud est dans la branche!»

«La branche est dans l'arbre!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, maridé!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, don, dé!»

«Dans le noeud, y a un p'tit nid!»

«Dans le noeud, y a un p'tit nid!»

«Le nid est dans le noeud!»

«Le noeud est dans la branche!»

«La branche est dans l'arbre!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, maridé!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, don, dé!»

«Dans le nid, y a un p'tit oeuf!»

«Dans le nid, y a un p'tit oeuf!»

«L'oeuf est dans le nid!»

«Le nid est dans le noeud!»

«Le noeud est dans la branche!»

«La branche est dans l'arbre!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, maridé!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, don, dé!»

«Dans le p'tit oeuf, y a un p'tit oiseau!»

«Dans le p'tit oeuf, y a un p'tit oiseau!»

«L'oiseau est dans l'oeuf!»

«L'oeuf est dans le nid!»

«Le nid est dans le noeud!»

«Le noeud est dans la branche!»

«La branche est dans l'arbre!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, maridé!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, don, dé!»

«Dans l'oiseau, y a un p'tit coeur!»

«Dans l'oiseau, y a un p'tit coeur!»

«Le coeur est dans l'oiseau!»

«L'oiseau est dans l'oeuf!»

«L'oeuf est dans le nid!»

«Le nid est dans le noeud!»

«Le noeud est dans la branche!»

«La branche est dans l'arbre!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, maridé!»

«L'arbre est dans ses feuilles, maridon, don, dééééééé!»

Cettet chanson est assez longue, ils sont presqu' arrivés à Québec. Il est 6 heures 30 pm, lorsqu'ils parviennent au cinéma "L'Odéon". Ils entrent à l'intérieur, ils s'en vont se placés au restaurant où des tables leur ont été aménagées. Et ils commandent parmi les mets proposés. Puis ils assistent au film ""Dans une Galaxie près de chez vous!"" «C'est l'histoire de sept astronautes partis dans l'espace à la recherche d'une nouvelle planète vivable pouvant accueillir 4 millards _de TATAS_. Le capitaine Charles Patenaude et son équipage feront de belles et de moins belles découvertes tout au long de leur voyage.»

Il est 9 heures 15 pm lorsqu'ils sortent de la salle de cinéma. Ils se dirigent vers les rues du défilé, pendant l'attente, ils en profitent

pour aller danser avec les danseurs de la troupe «_Le Rigodon_» et la compagnie des «_Gigues d'Antan_». Puis, ils s'amusent dans les immenses jeux gonflables, descendent les longues pistes aménagées pour les glissables, puis, ils longent les tunnels sculptés dans le Palais de Glace. Il est 10 heures 30 pm quand le défilé se met en branle, les clowns et les fous du roi se mettent à arpentés les rues. Les fanfares de plusieurs groupes font une magnifique parade. Les Éclairs du carnaval et les Étoiles de neige se promènent aux côtés des chars allégoriques. Puis, le Bonhomme Carnaval apparaît à en dernier dans un char qui met bien en valeur le thème de l'hiver. Des Duchesses richement habillées dans de beaux manteaux blancs en poil d'hermine. C'est la fête à Québec, tout le monde se réjouit de passer des merveilleuses vacances. Le "Caribou" coule à flot, les adultes de Poudlard se rincent la bouche avec ce petit breuvage qui réveillerait un mort si on l'abreuvait. Les jeunes se contentent de boissons gazeuses. Les jeunes ont même achetés des colliers de couleurs variées fluorescentes, d'autres se sont des bracelets ou de petites barres.

Harry, lui en a profité pour s'acheter des petites bonbonne de filets serpentins qui sortent lorsqu'il appuie sur le bouchon. Il en a fait provisions avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il se réjouit d'être aussi chanceux d'avoir fait ce voyage avec tous ceux qui l'aime.

Il est 23 heures 10, lorsqu'ils rentrent au Château. Le Château est en fête, une soirée folklorique a été organisé pour les clients de l'Hôtel. C'est la musique folklorique des groupes "_Le Dandinon_", "_La Giguote_", et la compagnie des "_Reels d'Enfer_".

La première mélodie est le Reel: "_Plaza Polka_", puis: le "_Riley's Favorite Reel_", ensuite: "_Grant lambs Breakdown_", et une infernale: _"Anniversary Scottische_", et pour finir: "_Buck Wheat Batter_". Puis de vieilles chansons québécoises sont chantées. Puis l'animateur de la soirée, pointe son doigt en direction des clients pour les faire chanter tour à tour. Il dirige son doigt vers **_Sirius_ **qui le regarde avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, il est très content d'avoir été choisit.

Il chante haut et fort:

«Attention ti-gars!»

«Tu vas tomber!»

«Si j'suis pas là!»

«Le plaisir des uns!»

«C'est de voir l'autre!»

«Se casser l'cou, ou, ou, ou !» À chanter 2 fois.

Puis il continu sur sa lancée avec cette mélodie-ci:

«Mets dans ta tête!»

«Tes rêves et tes conquêtes!»

«Et n'oublie pas!»

«De ranger dans ta tête!»

«Et tes projets!»

«Et ta boîte à outils!» À chanter 2 fois.

Puis, **_Hermione _**se****lève et va chanter:

«Si tu m'offre une glace à la vanille!»

«Je serais, je serais gentille!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace au chocolat!»

«Je ferais mes devoirs avec toi!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace au praliné!»

«Je serais, ça je peux te donner!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace aux ananas!»

«Tu pourras venir jouer chez moi!»

«Elle a dix ans et les yeux bleus plein de rêves!»

«Lui vient d'avoir ses quatorze ans!»

«Elle lui demande, avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres!»

«Après l'école, elle lui chante en riant!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace à la vanille!»

«Je serais, je serais gentille!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace au chocolat!»

«Je ferais mes devoirs avec toi!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace au praliné!»

«Je serais, ça je peux te donner!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace aux ananas!»

«Tu pourras venir jouer chez moi!»

«Dix ans plus tard!»

«Comme dans les beaux rêves!»

«En rougissant, elle a dit oui!»

«En fredonnant la chanson que leur mère!»

«Chantait quand ils étaient petits!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace à la vanille!»

«Je serais, je serais gentille!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace au chocolat!»

«Je ferais mes devoirs avec toi!»

«Si tu m'offre une glace au praliné!»

«Je serait, ça je peux te donner!«

«Si tu m'offre une glace aux ananas!»

«Tu pourras venir jouer chez moi!»

Les clients l'applaudissent._ **Sirius** _lui prend le bras, l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il est minuit 10.

Puis c'est au tour de **_Breem_** de chanter:

Refrain:

«Tout le monde veut aller au ciel!»

«Oui, mais personne ne veut mourir!»

«Personne ne veut mourir!»

«Personne ne veut mourir!»

«Personne!»

«Personne!»

«Personne ne veut mourir!»

«Je voudrais être un ange!»

«Et puis vivre au paradis!»

«Là tout le monde y est heureux!»

«Il fait beau à ce qu'on dit!»

«J'aimerais faire le voyage un jour!»

«Ce qui m'inquiète un peu!»

«Y a pas de ticket pour le retour!»

«Du paradis tout bleu!»

Refrain.

«Mon oncle est un avare!»

«Qui se meurt de privations!»

«Il y a une fortune en banque!»

«Il est riche à million!»

«Son docteur dit qu'il va mourir!»

«Mon oncle s'écrit: Oh non!»

«Moi je refuse de partir en laissant mes millions!»

Refrain.

«J'ai fais un rêve étrange!»

«Que je partais pour le ciel!»

«Je n'ai pu voir âmes qui vivent!»

«Au désert éternel, j'ai vu St-Pierre!»

«À la porte et avec des larmes aux yeux!»

«Il m'a expliqué pourquoi il était si malheureux!»

Refrain.

C'est la première fois que Breem voit ses compagnons de voyage tristes, la nostalgie se lit sur leur visage comme s'ils se rappelaient des événements désolents. Pour remonter la gaiété, il faut une chanson entraînante.

**_Breem_** remonte sur la scène et va chanté:

«C'est un soir de danse!»

«Dans notre quartier!»

«Il n'avait pas de chance!»

«Et je l'ai invité, oui!»

«Il m'a regardé!»

«J'ai redemandé!»

«Et dans ses bras!»

«J'ai dansé la samba!»

«C'est la faute au Bossa Nova!»

«Le rythme du jour!»

«C'est la faute au Bossa Nova!»

«Le rythme du jour!»

«Ça n'avait débuté que par une danse!»

«C'est la faute au Bossa Nova!»

«Étais-ce la lune?» «Non, non, le Bossa Nova!»

«Ou la bonne fortune! «Non, non, le Bossa Nova!»

«Peut-être ses bras! «Non, non, le Bossa Nova!»

«Ne l'oublie pas!»

«On s'est reconnu!»

«On s'est revu!»

«L'on s'est promis!»

«Pour toute la vie!»

«On se mariera!»

«Un samedi de printemps!»

«Et l'on aura un jour plusieurs enfants!»

«C'est la faute au Bossa Nova!»

«Le rythme du jour!»

«C'est la faute au Bossa Nova!»

«Le rythme du jour!»

«Ça n'avait débuté que par une danse!»

«C'est la faute au Bossa Nova!»

«Étais-ce la lune?» «Non, non, le Bossa Nova!»

«Ou la bonne fortune!» «Non, non, le Bossa Nova!»

«Peut-être ses bras!» «Non, non, le Bossa Nova!»

«Ne l'oublie pas!»

Puis, l'animateur offre la scène aux groupes musicaux. La plupart des gens de Poudlard montent vers leur chambre. Même les jeunes sont épuisés. Breem part vers le bar-Maritime. Elle s'installe dans un fauteuil près d'une petite table dans un coin. Rémus vient la rejoindre avec Rogue et Tonks. Il est 1 heure 20 am.

«Rémus, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour saper l'enthousiasme et le sourire de tous vos conpagnons!»

«Ce n'est pas de votre faute!»

«J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas!»

«Non, c'est compliqué à expliquer!»

«J'ai tout mon temps!»

Breem regarde Rémus qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se retourne vers Sévérus et lui demande:

«Qu'ai-je fais pour les voir si tristes!»

«Comme vous l'a dit Lupin, ce n'est pas de votre faute!»

«Mais je veux savoir ce qui se passe!»

«Oublier cela, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'attrister encore plus les autres!»

«Bien, vous avez sans doute raison!»

«EH! GARÇON! Je voudrais un rhum-coka, svp!»

«Amenez-moi un double whisky, svp!» demande Rogue.

Tonks demande un Singapour Sling, tandis que Rémus prend une bière.

«Où est Sirius?» demande Breem.

«Il est monté avec Harry, il a dit qu'il redescendrait dans une demi-heure!» répond Rémus.

«Ah bon!» lui dit Breem.

Ils prennent le temps de siroter leurs boissons alcoolisées. Breem se demande bien quand est-ce qu'il va arrivé ce cher Sirius.

Breem se sent lasse d'attendre, elle finit son verre, elle présente ses excuses et elle décide de monter se coucher. Elle part vers les ascenceurs, Sirius est dans l'un d'eux. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenceur libre s'ouvre, elle s'engouffre dedans, au même moment

Sirius arrive de l'autre ascenceur, la porte s'ouvre et il sort de celui-ci. Il se dirige vers le bar, y retrouvé Rémus, Tonks, et Breem. Lorsqu'il vient vers eux, il s'aperçoit que Breem n'est pas avec eux. Il repart en sens inverse pour voir Breem. Il arrive au 7e étage.

Il frappe à la porte de chambre de Breem, celle-ci ouvre la porte. Sirius est sur le seuil de la porte, il a les yeux rougis comme s'il avait pleuré. Il lui demande si elle ne reviendrait au bar. Elle lui dit que non, elle est fatigué, et elle se sent coupable d'avoir saper le moral de tout le monde.

Sirius lui dit:

«Vous n'êtes pas responsable des événements qui nous sont arrivés!»

«Mais je me sens navré pour vous tous, vous donnez l'impression d'avoir vécu des histoires désolentes et catastrophiques!»

«Oui, c'est ce qui nous est arrivé, mais vous n'avez pas à porté le poids de ces événements sur vos épaules. Demain, vous verrez

tout sera revenue à la normale!»

Breem s'approche de Sirius, elle l'embrasse sur la joue, il la reprend et l'embrasse sur les lèvres, un baiser fougueux s'empare d'eux. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparent. Les yeux brillants, les lèvres boursoufflées par ce baiser emflammé.

Elle l'attire dans la chambre. Elle lui demande enfin pourquoi il est recherché par le ministère. Il s'explique auprès d'elle.

«Il y a de cela douze ans, deux de mes meilleurs amis ont été tués par un ami commun. Lorsque je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, il m'a dit que c'était pas sa faute, Voldemort l'avait forcer à lui révéler l'endroit où ils étaient. Il s'est fait passer pour mort, alors qu'il était animagus, il a passé 12 ans sous la forme d'un rat, et tout récemment, Rémus, Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi, ont l'a découvert au Château de Poudlard. Il a reconnu avoir dénoncé James et Lily Potter, puis ils ont été tués, Lily est morte pour sauver son fils Harry. Et moi, j'ai été accuser à la place de Peter Pettigrow. J'ai passé douze ans dans la prison d'Azkaban, sous la tutelle des Détraqueurs. J'ai réussi à me sauver, je ne veux plus y retourner. Est-ce que tu comprends ça?»

«Oui, Sirius je comprends, je ne te dénoncerais pas, je t'en fais la promesse, je n'ai pas intéret à te dénoncer, j'ai un petit faible pour toi!»

«Breem, Veux-tu vivre avec moi?»

«Oui, ça serait l'fun! J' veux bien!»

«Je t'aime Breem!»

«Ah oui, c'est l'fun, moi aussi!»

«Es-tu prête à sacrifier ton emploi pour vivre et rester avec moi?»

«Oui, c'est l'fun, s'il le faut, pourquoi pas!»

«Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec une femme? Pourras-tu être patiente?»

«Oui, c'est l'fun, je vais essayé en tout cas!»

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau, puis ils se couchent dans le lit, tout habillé, ils dorment l'un à côté de l'autre. Il est 2 heures 30 du matin. Aujourd'hui est une autre journée.

Fin du chapitre


	7. chapitre 7

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 7

Dimanche 6 février, 5e journée

Il est 4 heures 30 du matin, Harry et Ron ne dorment pas, ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Fred et Georges. Ils frappent à la porte, ceux-ci aussi se sont réveillés de bonne heures. Pendant qu'ils s'habillent. Ron va voir si Ginny et Hermione sont réveillables. Ginny se lève avec peine. Il lui explique qu'ils vont encore à la découverte de vestiges. Ginny réveille Hermione, qui aurait préféré dormir plus longtemps. Puis ils partent avec Ron et Harry en expédition vers d'autres reliques du passé au Château. Ils descendent tous vers les bas-fonds du château. Ils y a de nombreux tunnels et détours qui n'aboutissent pas. Ils sont taillées dans la terre et la pierre. Ils s'engoufrent tous par un couloir qui descend dans les sous basements du château alors qu'ils arrivent à une porte, celle-ci est verrouillée, un puissant «Alohomora!» est lancé par 6 jeunes sorciers. Derrière cette porte, il a un tunnel qui remonte plus loin vers une sortie à l'extérieur en passant dans un cavreau, ils y trouvent des squelettes enchaînés et d'autres pendus. Ceux-ci portent une marque de leur tortionnaire, un trou de balle fait par un vieux mousquet trouvé sur les lieux du crime.

Ron: «Qu'est-ce que c'est ça?»

Hermione: «C'est un mousquet, un genre de fusil, il y a même les balles et la poudre explosive!»

Ron: «C'est quoi ça un fusil?»

Hermione: «C'est un long bidule qui sert à tuer les gens, est-ce que tu comprends ça?»

Ron: «Non! J'comprends pas!»

Hermione: «Bof! C'est pas grave, tu comprends jamais rien!»

Ils examinent la pièce où ils se trouvent, ils y apperçoient un énorme coffret barré, ils le soulèvent, il semble assez pesant, ils décident ensemble de le monter plus tard après leur excursion. Puis, ils se dirigent vers une autre porte au fond de la pièce.

Celle-ci donne accès à un long tunnel noir. "LUMOS" crièrent-ils en même temps, 6 baguettes allumées effrayèrent des chauve-souris qui volèrent en tout sens. Les filles crièrent et prirent peur et s'en retournèrent vers le cavreau. Les garçons continuèrent sans elles, ils sortirent à l'extérieur, la porte donnait sur un cour, plusieurs éléments de tortures si trouvaient dont une mini-guillotine, des

chaînes d'écartèlement autrefois tirées par des chevaux, des bancs avec des clous plantés à l'envers pour égayer les plus coriaces.

Des trous noirs sans fond étaient fait à même le sol dans la cour, probablement pour y jeter les cadavres. Ils voyaient des fantômes voler autour d'eux. De gros tonneaux d'huile étaient aussi sur place.

Les fantômes demandèrent aux jeunes:

«Que faites-vous dans cet endroit. "Personne n'est jamais revenu dans cette cour, comment avez-vous faite pour y venir?»

Ron répondit: «Qu'ils avaient longer de longs tunnels dans le Château en descendant dans les sous-bassements!»

Georges: «Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là?»

1er fantôme: «Depuis deux siècles!»

Fred: «Comment avez-vous été tuer?»

1er fantôme: «Avec de l'huile chaude!»

Fred: «Comment ont-ils fait?»

1er fantôme:«Ils nous ont jeter dans la fosse ici, puis, ils nous ont jeté de l'huile bouillante sur nous, plusieurs de mes compagnons d'armes ont été ainsi tuer!»

Harry: «Qui étiez-vous?»

2e fantôme:«J'étais un soldat de la Milice Britannique, j'ai été torturer par les français, après la grande guerre de 1759!»

1e fantôme:«Moi, j'étais un soldat de la Milice Française, j'ai été martyriser par les Anglais lorsqu'ils ont pris le pouvoir de Québec!»

3e fantôme: «Moi, j'étais un chef de bande Huron!»

Puis les jeunes les saluèrent, ils repartirent vers l'intérieur de l'Hôtel en prenant le coffret, et ils s'en tournèrent vers la chambre de

Fred et Georges. Ils est 7 heures 30 quand ils descendent tous pour aller à la cabane à sucre pour y déjeuner. Ils montent à l'intérieur du mini-bus, qui les conduit à Sillery, à cette cabane.

Il est 9 heures 30 am lorsqu'ils arrivent au**_ "P'tit Bois Sucré". _**

_Au menu:_

Soupe aux pois, Patates bouillies, Patates rissolées, Oreilles de crisse, Ragoût de boulettes, Tourtière, Fèves au lard, Bacon, Creton maison, Jambon fumé à l'érable, Jambon fumé à la bière, Saucisses de porc, Omelette , Oeufs cuits dans le sirop, Oeufs à la neige au sirop , Crêpes au sirop, Crêpes de sarrazin à la mélasse, Ketchups et marinades maison, Pain doré au sirop, Pains fesses, Beurre d'érable.

_Desserts:_

Sucre à la crème,Tarte au sucre d'érable, Pouding-chômeur, Pouding au pain à l'érable, Tarte aux oeufs et gingembre, Beignets au sirop, Pètes de Nonne, Tire d'érable sur la neige, Pintes de sirop d'érable, Sucre d'érable.

_Boissons: _Thé, Café, café expresso, Café Capuccino, Lait, Lait au Chocolat chaud, Liqueurs gazeuses.

Il y a sur place une discothèque, des chansonniers, des clowns, maquilleuses de visages pour les jeunes et les moins jeunes.

Des promenades en traîneaux à cheval. Il y a aussi une ferme d'animaux à visiter.

Puis ils retournèrent en mini-bus vers Québec. À 3 hres pm, près du Vieux Port, où il y a une grande Foire commerciale. On y trouve des articles québécois, amérindiens, acadiens: des ceintures fléchées, des tuques du Bonhomme Carnaval, des portes-clés à l'image du Bonhomme, des capteurs de rêve, des oeils de boeuf (tissage), des manteaux tissés, des courte-pointes, des couvertures tissées à l'ancienne, sur des métiers à tisser en bois, des catalognes, bibelots, animaux du Grand Nord sculptés dans la pierre à savon,des mocassins décorés de poil de porc-épics, des couvre-chefs indien, des couteaux, canifs et ustensils amérindiens sculptés, des peaux de castors, des chapeaux de raton-laveur ( des coureurs des bois), et des costumes d'indiens décorés de perles.

Puis, ils visitent le Marché des traditions: c'est une découverte des métiers de forgeron, marchand de cuir, fabricant de savon, fabricant de chandelle, boulanger, fabricant d'alambic, tisseur, métier de sciage de bois, fileur de conton, couturière, de docteur,

et métier de peausserie( travailler les peaux pour les transformer en cuir) et milicien.

Puis à midi, ils se rendent vers le **_"Chaudron Montagnais", _**qui serve des mets amérindiens. Une épitacle y est affichée: "Faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer."

_Au menu:_

Soupe aux légumes du jardin, Émincés d'ours aux oignons et piments, Saucisses de porc et boeuf, Perdrix aux choux, Pâtés de lièvre, Picounes à l'ours, Sauce à la forestière, Sauce aux champignons Bolet, Cipailles au veau et porc, Cailles en pot-au-feu aux légumes, Mirothons à la bière, Pains de viande de belette, Langues de boeuf marinés, Riz sauvage, Rillettes, Plorines, Betteraves marinées, Ketchup aux fruits, Pains croutés et beurres

_Desserts:_

Gâteaux aux anges, Gâteaux auz fruits, Gâteaux au riz, Galettes au gruau, Gâteaux à la rhubarbe, Muffins à la mélasse, Sabayon au sucre d'érable.

_Boissons:_

Crèmes de Canton, Bières indiennes, Vin d'alambic, Alcool de pin, Café, Thé, Liqueurs gazeuses.

Avec animation musicale et danses traditionnelles amérindiennes. Des Pawas, des chants de glotte, des mélodies murmurées, des pas dansants autour d'un feu en signe de réjouissances, des chants accompagnés de tam-tam et de flûtes de roseau.

Puis, ils retournènt vers Québec, pour assister à la grande course de canots sur le fleuve St-Laurent, et visiter les boutiques d'artisans et d'antiquaires, et visiter le Petit-Champlain, avec ses petits Pub-cafés et les brasseries.

Il est 7 heures quand ils se rendre vers les tentes des**_ Algonquins de l'Abitibi et des Escoumins du Fleuve_**. Des chants et des rituels de feu sacré sont exécutés devant les gens, les amérindiens sont habillés avec les vêtements traditionnels pour les cérémonies et les grandes expositions. Le repas du soir se passe sous leur tente.

_Au menu:_

Soupe aux gourganes, Soupe à la morue, Canards braisés, Cassoulet de foie de bison, Perdrix sauté aux oignons, Lièvres rôtis, Faisans farcis , Légumes du potager à la vapeur, Ketchups et marinades à la montagnaise, Anguilles de la rivière en sauce, Gibelotte à la truite, Darnes de brochet grillé, Poulamons cuits à la poêle, Saumons en papilottes, Sauce boisé.

_Desserts:_

Galettes de riz, Galettes de blé, Galettes au son, Coulis de petits fruits, Tartelettes La Fayette, Gâteaux de maïs.

_Boissons:_

Alcool le Caribou, Café Algonquin, Liqueurs de Pin , Liqueurs de fruits sauvages.

Il est 8 hres 30 pm lorsqu'ils décident de retourner au Palais de glace, pour les activités de la soirée, des danses dans les rues avec les clowns, les éclaireurs, les fous, les mascottes, les fanfares, les lutins, les groupes folkloriques, et les chars allégoriques. Avec le "Caribou" qui coulent à flot, les plus vieux vont watcher les plus jeunes qui ne doivent pas s'abreuver avec cette boisson vivifiante. Les jeunes ont catchés ce que les plus vieux ont dit. Fred et George ont fait provisions de bières dans leurs habits de neige.

Il est minuit lorsqu'ils reviennent des festivités, ils se rendent sur la rue Grande-Allée, au restaurant "Le P'tit Québec" pour une dégustation de Bières Québécoises et de Fromages du Terroir.

_Bières_: La Maudite, La St-Jean, La Diable, La Broue, La Traversée, La Sorcière, La Bleu, La Porter, La Brador, La Molson, La O'keefe, La Wild Cat, La Seigneurie.

_Fromages:_

Fromages à pâte molle à croûte fleurie: Le Mi-Carême, La Riopelle de l'Isle.

Fromages à pâte molle à croûte lavée: Le Laracam, Le Sir Laurier, Le Pied-de-Vent, Le Feuilles d'Automne.

Fromages à pâte pressée non-cuite: Le Gré des Champs, L'Allégretto.

Fromages à pâte pressée cuite: Le Cru du Clocher.

Fromages de chèvres: L Bouleau, Le Paillot de Chèvre.

Fromages à pâte persillée: L'Ermite, Le Geai Bleu, Le Ciel de Charlevoix, Le Dépendances du Manoir.

Après cette bonne dégustation, ils retournent au Château. Il est 11 heures 30 pm, le car les attend pour les amener sur l'autre rive,

pour Lévis. Il est minuit 14 losqu'ils arrivent par le car, ils montent tous à leurs chambres.

Fin du chapitre


	8. chapitre 8

Remerciement à: Alex Potter, Julia Lupin, Phénix, Marie-Black.

Tous les droits réservés: à J.K.Rowling, seule l'histoire est à moi.

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 8

Lundi 7 février: 6e journée.

Il est 3 heures du matin lorsque le car arrive au Chalet**_ "Les Colons" _**dans la région de Lévis. Ils entrent dans le Chalet, ils vont se rapportés au comptoir de courtoisie, et chacun monte à leur chambre. Tous font un bon dodo. Au Chalet "Les Colons", la bâtisse a été contruite pour acceuillir les touristes venant des quatre coins de la province et d'ailleurs, le Chalet est peint d'un bleu pervenche, avec des persiennes aux couleurs blanches et une longue galerie qui fait les quatre façades.

Ce joyau du patrimoire historique de Lévis date des années 1900, plusieurs restorations y ont été apportées pour donner le même cachet d'antan. Un Chalet comme celui-ci avec ses 34 chambres décorées avec des meubles d'époque est un chef d'oeuvre d'architecture de style victorien.

Il est 7 heures 30 am lorsqu'ils descendent de leurs chambres, ils ont l'air endormie encore. Ils s'avancent vers la petite salle à manger. Chacun des adultes demande un bon café pour les réveiller, les jeunes quémandent un verre de jus de fruits.

Ils se servent au bar à bouffes au centre de la salle.

Au menu:

Omelettes, oeufs au plat, pâté de foie, creton, sauccises de porc et boeuf, langues de boeuf salé, galantine de veau, fèves au lard, jambon fumé à l'érable, bacon nature, bacon aromatisé, toasts et fromage Philadelphia, toasts et confitures au choix, bagels au sésame, bagels natures, pains dorés, crêpes natures et à saveurs multiples, assiettes de fruits frais, assiettes de fromages: Cottage, Brie, Camembert, le Chèvre fin, le Providence d'Oka, le Cabri cendré, le Gouda, le Suisse, l'Émenthal, le P'tit Québec.

Breuvages: Café, thé, lait, lait au caramel, lait au chocolat, lait aux fraises, egg-nol.

Et musique d'accompagnement: de gigues folkloriques, de sets carrés, de danses indiennes, danses bavaroises, danses québécoises, etc... Puis, ils sortent de table pour entreprendre une autre excellente journée d'activités.

Ils se rendent en mini-car vers le poste du **_Fort-Numéro-Un-de-la-Pointe-de-Lévy, _**la première activité à cet endroit sera de monter et de fortifier un mur de pierre des champs pour qu'il reflète entièrement les fondations de l'époque. Puis ils seront invités à scier le plus de billots de bois possibles et ensuite de les tailler pour les corder près d'un second mur de bois. Cette façon de corder le bois était autrefois la seule manière qu'il y avait pour pouvoir chauffer une maison de Colon. Puis vers 1910, c'est avec le charbon que l'on réchauffait une maison. Puis après leurs compétitions, ils auront le loisirs de pêcher sur le fleuve St-Laurent aux abords. La pêche aux poulamons est très divertissante, et amène un plat de poissons pour le souper.

Puis, ils prennent l'autocar pour le **_Club Frontières Libres_**, situé dans la région de Lévis_. Le midi_ a lieu au Camp du Club.

Le menu est: Filet de porc aux champignons, Soupe aux poireaux, Soupe à l'oignon gratiné, Steak de boeuf sauce au vin rouge, Carottes et panais au beurre, Pommes de terre rôties, Boeuf bouilli aux légumes, Petit pois à la française, Pâté de saumon sauce aux oeufs. Desserts: Chaussons au fromage, Croustades aux pommes, Beignets poudrés, Tartes à la Farlouche, Pouding au riz, Pains aux fruits, Pouding aux pains. Boisson: thé,café, liqueurs gazeuses.

À une heures 30 pm, c'est le grand dépard en motoneiges pour une randonnée de 8 heures aller-retour de**_ Lévis _**à **_St-David-de-L'Auberivière. _**Ils prennent un sentier balisé, la plupart adorent ce nouveau véhicule de transport.

Ron et Rémus sont en avance sur les autres. Sirius avec Harry les suivent de près. Hermione et Breem avancent bien derrière la motoneige de Rogue et Dumbledore, Tonks et Ginny nous suivent en 6e place, les jumeaux suivent eux aussi.

Rémus: »Est-ce que ça te plaît, Ron?»

Ron: «Oui, c'est l'fun, on devrait en apporter une en Angleterre.»

Rémus:«Comment faire?»

Ron:«On le rapetisse, on le met dans une valise et on lui rend sa taille normale rendu au château!»

Rémus:«Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée!»

Ron:» Que dirais-tu si on le faisait ce soir quand on sera rendu à Québec?»

Rémus:«C'est parfait!»

Ron:«On va en avoir des souvenirs de ce voyage!»

Rémus:«Oui, et j'ai bien hâte de voir la tronche des autres quand on va débarqué de notre voyage.!»

Harry:«Hey! Sirius! Je pourrais pas essayer de conduire cet engin?»

Sirius:«Ok, mais soit prudent!»

Sirius arrête l'engin sur le bord du sentier, Harry prends sa place en avant, Sirius s'asseoit derrière lui.

Sirius:«Harry, tu vas être obligé d'aller plus vite, il faut les rattrappés au plus vite!»

Harry:«Oui, ça va bien vite cet engin-là!»

Sirius:«Harry, allez monte les gazs pour être à même vitesse que Ron et Rémus.

Ils remontent au rang de 2e équipe après Rémus et Ron.

Breem et Hermione n'ont pas la facilité de parler entre eux. Elles sont gelés toutes les deux, malgré qu'elles sont bien habillées de gros habits de neige et de bonnes bottes-mocassins.

Ginny:«Tonks est-ce que je peux le conduire moi aussi!»

Tonks:«Oui, prend la tête au devant des autres, accélère le plus vite possible.»

Ginny:«Merci, je vais faire mon possible!»

Tonks:«Bon allez vas-y fort!»

Rogue assit derrière Dumbledore marmonne qu'il a froid, il a trop froid pour rester assit à se geler les fesses. Il demande à Dumbie de lui laisser la chance de conduire cette machine du diable. Dumbledore s'arrête sur les bords du sentier, Rogue prend les devants, Dumbledore s'installe à l'arrière. Ils montent à toute vitesse pour rattrapper les autres.

Fred et Georges se demandent bien pourquoi ils n'ont pas pu rester encore au Club Frontière, ils voulaient goûter aux autres choix du menu, manger c'est tout ce qu'ils préfèrent pour le moment.

Arrivée à 4 heures 45 pm, à **_St-David-de-L'Auberivière_**, au **_Palais de la frite_**. Tous s'installent aux tables. Au Palais, on y sert tous les menus fast-foods. Ron et Harry commandent une poutine créole servit avec un Hot-dog chacun et liqueurs. Hermione, Breem, Tonks, Rémus demandent une Goudille au poulet, une italienne, une au chou, un Hot chicken, Sirius lui prend un BLT avec croissant servit de frites sauces. Rogue et Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly, prennent chacun une poutine à la viande fumée servit avec un breuvage. Desserts: Carrés aux dattes, Chaussons aux pommes, gâteau aux carottes, Feuilleté au bananes.

Puis, ils repartent en motoneiges pour revenir vers Lévis. Quelques accrochages entre Rogue et Sirius ont bien faillit mettre un terme à la balade. Ils en sont venus aux coups de poings. C'est Dumbledore et Breem qui ont été obliger de les séparés car cela commencait à s'envenimé entre eux.

Breem:«Vous êtes deux grands bebés-la-la. Je ne tolèrerais plus aucune bataille entre vous deux, si non on vous enferme au Château. Vous ne participerez pas à la dernière journée demain.»

Ron et Harry en ont profités pour aller faire des bonhomme de neige et des balles qu'ils ont balancés sur les autres. Tonks, Hermione et Ginny se sont amusés à leur en lancer. Fred et Georges se sont familiarisés avec la poutine à la créole, la poutine italienne et les goudilles au poulet, les Hamburgers Michigan, les doigts de Pizza, ils ont adorés ça manger dans un fast-food. Sur le sentier, il y a plusieurs autres motoneigistes qui sont présents, ils participent cette année à un rallye de 42 heures.

Il est environ 10 heures pm, lorsqu'ils reviennent à **_l'Hôtel_**. Ron n'a pu subtilisé une motoneige parce que dès qu'elles sont arrivées au Club Frontières Libres, il y avaient d'autres gens qui les prenaient pour partir en excursion de nuit.

Rogue et Dumbledore montent à leur chambre, peut-être pour y continuer leur partie d'échecs. Arthur et Molly font de même, pour aller dormir. Les jumeaux vont à la découverte du Château accompagnés de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione.

Rémus, Bill, Tonks et Breem vont au **_bar-Maritime_** se remplir le gorgotton. Cette fois-ci, c'est avec un Black-Russian (Tia Maria et Vodka sur glace) qu'ils vont terminés leur défi, accompagner de Tonks et de Rémus. Cette fois-ci, un chansonnier est sur la scène pour nous interpréter des vieilles chansons du bon vieux temps.

Le chansonnier invite Billà venir le rejoindre, il lui monte la partition à chanter. Et ils commencent ainsi.

«Frère Jacques, frère Jacques!»

«Dormez-vous, dormez-vous?»

«Son-nez les ma-ti-nes, son-nez les ma-ti-nes!»

«Ding, din, don, ding, din, don!»

«Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques!»

«Dormez-vous, dormez-vous?»

«Son-nez les ma-ti-nes, son-nez les ma-ti-nes!»

«Ding, din, don, ding, din,don!»

Puis une autre enchaîne:

«Meunier tu dors, ton moulin va trop vite!»

«Meunier tu dors, ton moulin va trop fort!»

«Ton moulin, ton moulin va trop vite!»

«Ton moulin, ton moulin va trop fort!»

Puis le chansonnier fait signe à _Breem_ de monter à son tour sur la scène. Elle prend une chanson très populaire au Québec de l'artiste Félix Leclerc.

«Dans l'train pour Ste-Adèle, y avait un homme qui voulait débarquer, mais aller donc débarquer, quand le train file du 50 milles

et qu'en plus que ça t'est l'conducteur, Oh! le Train du Nord!»

«Dans le train pour Ste-Adèle, y avait rien qu'un passager, c'était encore l'conducteur, imaginez pour vayager, si c'était pas la vraie p'tite douleur, Oh! le Train du Nord!»

«Tchou, tchou, tchou, tchou ouuuuu, le Train du Nord, le Train du Nord! au bord du lac, les p'tites maisons, ça vire en rond, le Train du Nord c'est comme la mort, quand il y a personne à bord, Oh! le Train du Nord!»

«Dans l'train pour Ste-Adèle, t'est rendu dan'l' boute d' Mont-Laurier, personne n'a pu l'arrêter, paraît qu'on l'a vu filer, dans le firmament la nuit passée, Oh! le Train du Nord!»

«Tchou, tchou, tchou, tchou ouuuuu, le Train du Nord, le Train du Nord,»

«Le Train du Nord a perdu l'nord, y est rendu d'l' aut' bord!»

Le train du Nord a perdu l'nord, pis c'est pas moi qui va l'blâmer,

Tchou, tchou, tchou, tchou ouuuuu, le Train du Nord!

Puis, c'est au tour de Tonks de chanter:

Tu as le temps, de vivre ta vie,

tu as le temps de rire aussi,

Tu as le temps de bricoler,

_Et les soucis vont s'envoler._

Ces bonheurs que tu vivras,

Ensoleilleront ta vie,

Dans ton coeur, l'amour saura,

_Réchauffer les jours de pluie._

T'as pas le temps de regretter,

Perds pas ton temps, c'est du passé,

Il faut souvent recommencer,

Dessiner un plan, _fais ton métier_.

Tous ces talents à réunir,

Un grand pays à embellir,

Main dans la main, allons chanter,

Tout pour _"La Terre et le Foyer"_

Tu as le temps, tu as le temps,

T'as du talent, t'as du talent,

Prends donc le temps, prends donc le temps,

Chaque printemps, chaque printemps,

Dans le beau temps, le mauvais temps,

Tout simplement, tout simplement,

_"Prenons le temps de nous aimer."_

Et elle enchaîne avec une chanson de Jean Lapointe:

Si on chantait ensemble,

Des mots qui se ressemblent,

Si on chantait la vie,

Et par les temps qui courent,

Si on chantait que l'amour,

Si on chantait ensemble,

Des mots qui nous ressemblent,

Si on chantait nos rêves,

Et vu le temps qu'il fait,

Si on ne chantait que la paix!

Ils sont assez pour la chanter,

L'autre chanson,

Celle qui vient cacher l'horizon,

Ils sont assez à raconter,

La même histoire,

Où tout est gris, où tout est noir.

Si on chantait ensemble,

Des mots qui nous ressemblent,

Si on chantait la vie,

Et par les temps qui courent,

Si on chantaitque l'amour,

Si on chantait ensemble,

Des mots qui nous ressemblent,

Si on chantait nos rêves,

Et vu le temps qu'il fait,

Si on ne chantait que la paix!

Il y a déjà assez de voix,

Qui ont cessé,

De rire et de vouloir chanter,

Ils sont éjà assez qui croient,

Qu'une chanson,

Ne pourrait jamais rien changé!

Puis, le musicien appelle Rémus pour chanter:

_Grand-père a perdu sa pipe,_

C'est un drame à la maison,

Allons Claudine et Philippe,

Sans sourire cherchez donc,

Que chacun fouille ses poches,

Et regarde en son placard,

Toi au fond de ta saccoche et dans chacun des tiroirs,

Tout le monde cherche et fouille dans son coin sans dire un mot,

Mais! Quel est donc ce sourire,

_Grand' papa change de ton,_

Et timidement retire la pipe,

De veston!

Puis il revient s'asseoir près de nous. On débute notre défi ensemble, un premier verre de Black Russian pour chacun. Rémus demande à Dora de danser avec lui. Ils se lèvent, Sirius fait pareil avec Breem. Ils dansent de la valse, des slows, de la gigue, et des hip-hops. Sirius adore danser coller auprès de Breem, elle aime danser avec lui, ils se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, les mains jointes et le corps collé contre l'autre. Un premier baiser est donné, Sirius ferme les yeux tandis que Breem l'enlaçe dans ses bras. Il est merveilleux cet amour débutant. Rémus et Tonks semblent être attirés eux aussi par l'amour. Deux couples bien assortis, dansent sur la piste. Ils reviennent s'installés sur leur fauteuil, et le pari est à nouveau en branle.

Puis le musicien fait signe à Breem, qui monte sur estrade, il lui demande si elle connait la mélodie qui est sur la partition, elle réponds oui, c'est du Richard Séguin, un artiste québécois:

Sortir dehors, voir si les feuilles poussent aux arbres morts,

Partir demain, voir si mes rêves ont pas pris l' ventre,

J' veux chanté pour trouver la tendresse,

J' va voir jusqu'où la musique peut me mener,

C'est les mêmes gestes c'est ben différent

Quand tu laisse parler ta folie, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Parler d'amour, avec des mots plus grands que la panse,

Vivre en amour, manger des yeux tout ce qui éclate,

J' veux grimper plus haut que la pluie,

Faire pousser des fleurs c'glacier, écarter les murs qui m'retiennent,

Monter l'impossible, iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibleeeeeeeeeeeee,Oh,oooooooo.

Oh,ooooooooooooooo,Oh,ooooooooooooo.

Partir demain, voir si mes rêves ont pas pris l' ventre,

Cueillir la peur, comme si c'était rien qu'un peu d'sable,

Un peu de sable, dompter la peur avec des mots plus grands que la panse,

Mourir de tendresssssssssss, Mmmmmm, Mmmmm, Ouuuuuuu, Ouuuuuuuu, Ouuuuuuuu,

Hey! dis-moé donc, si j'me conte pas trop d'histoires perdues dans l' bas,

Dis-moé donc! Oh bateau! peux-tu flotter charger comme ça.

C't'y trop beau, c'est pas trop d'espéré d'avoir plus c'qu'on peut nous donne à rêver,

J' vois-tu trop grand, y sera jamais trop grand l'espace dont t'a besoin pour éclater dans ton corps,

Hey! Dis-moé donc, j'suis-tu trop fleur bleu d'espérer l'impossible,

Réponds-moé, c'est-tu fou de laissé des rêves à ceux qui suivent.

C'est-tu trop beau, C'est pas trop d'espéré d'avoir plus c'que l'on peut nous donne à rêver,

Yé-tu trop grand, y sera jamais trop grand l'espace dont t'a besoin pour éclater dans ton corps,

Ouuuuuuuu, Ouuuuuuuu, Ouuuuuuuuu, Ouuuuuuuuuuuu, Ooooouuuuuuuuuu.

La,ta,da,da,da,la,ta,da,la,da,da,ta,da,da,da,ta,da,la,da,la,la,da la,ta,da,la,la,la,la.

Puis, Breem retourne s'installé dans un fauteuil, et reprend le dessus sur le défi. Elle approche bien du 12e verre. Sirius alias Bill, lui en est à son 14e, Tonks les a lâché à 9 verres, Rémus continue encore, il est à son 11e verre. Le chansonnier rappelle Breem. Elle monte sur la scène. Elle interprète une musique de Joël Denis, un autre artiste québécois.

Je l'ai connu, la, la,

En dansant le Ya-Ya, ah, ah.

J'lui ai dit mon p'tit chat,

Viens danser avec moi, ah, ah.

Si mon coeur gémit,

C'est qu'elle m'a quitté depuis, ah, ah, ah.

Depuis ce jour,

J'entends enfin,

Dans mon coeur lourd,

Comme un refrain, ah, ah.

Seul sur le lit,

Plus de Jenny.

Je l'ai connu, la, la,

En dansant le Ya-Ya, ah, ah.

J'lui ai dit mon p'tit chat, ah, ah.

Viens danser avec moi , ah, ah.

Si mon coeur gémit,

C'est qu'elle m'a quitté depuis, ah, ah, ah.

Depuis ce jour,

J'entends enfin, ah, ah.

Dans mon coeur lourd,

Comme un refrain, ah, ah.

Seul sur le lit,

Plus de Jenny.

Elle revient à sa place, tout près de Bill, celui-ci a les yeux brillants. Il tend sa tête vers elle, puis ses lèvres près des siennes et l'embrasse délicieusement. Rémus et Tonks les regardent avec avidité, ils en font autant, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, il était temps qu'ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Puis, pour se déclarer forfait, Breem lève le bras et leur dit qu'elle abandonne le défi. Elle a bu suffisamment d'alcool pour un bon bout de temps.

Breem: «La boisson, c'est Divin en Diable!», «Mais je préfère ne plus y toucher pour l'instant, je me sens dans les nuages!»

Sirius: «Tu te déclare forfaite?»

Breem: «Oui, j'en ai bu assez depuis le début de ce voyage!»

Sirius: «Alors moi aussi, je me déclare forfait!»

Rémus: «Il était temps, nous, on a autre chose à faire de plus important. S.V.P, Sirius je prends la chambre pour moi et Tonks, t'es d'accord?»

Sirius: «Oui, je vais dormir dans la chambre de Breem à la place de Tonks!»

Breem:«Je n'y vois aucun problème!»

Sirius et Breem se lèvent suivit de près par son ami et sa nièce. Ils montent dans l'ascenceur, puis au 7e étage, ils se quittent pour leurs chambres. Sirius et Breem passent sous la douche, les embrassades commencent et continuent sur le lit. Sirius passe une agréable nuit en compagnie de Breem.

Fin du chapitre


	9. chapitre 9

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 9

Mardi le 8 février: 7e journée

Il est 10 heures 30 am, lorsqu'ils se présentent à la grande salle à manger, tous ont l'appétit dans les talons, le déjeuner leur fera un grand bien. Une heure plus tard, ils sont prêts pour le magasinage avec l'organisatrice, et à flâner sur la Terrasse Dufferin. Les multiples boutiques offrent de tout pour tout le monde.

11 heures:** _Visite de la Fortification de la Ville de Québec et de la Citadelle_**. La Citadelle est une poudrière construite en 1750 et sert à présent de Musée militaire. Elle est bâtie sur le Cap Diamant. Sur le front de la Citadelle, des canons sont positionnés vers le fleuve pour protéger la Ville des envahisseurs. L'été, il a une démonstration des soldats français du Régiment Royal de la base navale exécutant la marche solennelle dans les rues de Québec, puis il y a aussi des expositions des habits et de l'artillerie militaire. Il y a dans une des salles, la maquette sur laquelle l'emplacement de la Citadelle fut construite et toutes ses dépendances.

Une heure plus tard, c'est la visite du **_Musée Canadien de la Civilation_** situé au Vieux-Port de Québec, au 85 rue Dalhousie. Ce musée présente dans 10 salles un ensemble d'objets anciens reliés à la culture et à la vie quotidienne dans le Québec d'autrefois. On note aussi la présence de vestiges amérindiens, et d'une grande barque du Régime Français et d'objets d'art et d'ébénisterie.

Midi tapant, Ils se rendent à la **_Maison Bavaroise_**, située près du Port du Vieux Québec.

Au menu:

Crêpes, Galettes deSarrazin, Omelette aux légumes, Veau gratiné aux 3 fromages, Poulet à la Kiev, Boeuf Strogonoffm Fondue Bourguignonne, Moussaka, Salade Waldoff, Salade Jardinière. Suivi de desserts: Crème Bavaroise, Gâteau des Anges, Pain d'épices, Macarons aux cerises, Petits fours meringués, Fruits en coupe, Gâteau Suprême au Fromage, Gelée royale aux fruits, Plateu de Fromages du Terroir québécois servi avec les Bières d'icite: Le Tremblant, La Spout, Le Train du Nord, La Barberie, Le St-Antoine-Abbé, La St-Jean, La Maudite, La Broue, La Carnaval.

Boissons: Rhum, Vodka, Schnapp, Brandy, Dry Gin, Scotch, Crème de Menthe blanche ou verte, Vin rouge ou blanc, Champagne.

Liqueurs gazeuses: 7-UP, Coka-cola, Ginger-ale, Bière d'Épinette, lait, et un bon verre de St-Laurent frappé.

1 heures 30 pm, ils se rendent en mini-bus vers le **_Parc de la chute de Montmorency_**. La rivière Montmorency, prend sa source

dans les Laurentides, coule paisiblement en direction de Fleuve St-Laurent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteingne une dénivellation soudaine de 83 m. qui la projette dansle vide, donnant lieu à l'un des phénomènes naturels des plus impressionnants du Québec. La chute est une fois et demi plus élevée que celle du Niagara, la Chute Montmorency a un débit qui atteint 125,000 litres d'eau par seconde, lors des crues printanières. Cette Chute en hiver se recouvre de glace et elle est illuminée pour reflétée sa grande paroi de glace, de couleurs chatoyantes.

Ils repartent en direction de la Ville de Québec en mini-bus vers les 4 heures pm. La dernière activité du Carnaval est **_la Baignade_** **_de neige au Vieux-Port_** ainsi que la grande course de raquette dans la neige épaisse avec 4 pieds de neige.

Ils se préparent à avoir du plaisir. Bill, Dora, Breem, Rémus, les jumeaux ont empruntés des maillots de bain aux organisateurs de l'événement. Ils se concentrent et canalisent leur énergie pour avoir assez de courage pour s'y mettre. Le départ est lancé, plus d'une centaines de personnes se présentent, ils se baignent dans la neige fraîche. Sirius et Breem sont les seuls à tenir bon, les autres ont abandonnés une demi-heure après s'être gelés le cerveau. Bill tient bon même si la couleur de sa peau change de virant au mauve.

Breem tout sourire, le regarde en riant de l'inconfort de son ami. Faut pas oublier Breem Tipik est québécoise pure laine et fière de l'être, et les québécois ne sont pas tous des frileux, bien au contraire, les québécois adorent l'hiver, ils sont des mordus de sports hivernaux. Le plus apprécié de tous c'est le ski, puis la motoneige, le patinage, la raquette, la planche à neige, et le bain de minuit dans la neige fraîche. Ça n'a jamais tuer personne à ce que savent les québécois, ils adorent le froid, ils sont équipés pour ça. Si non, ils iraient tous dans le sud, comme les bonnes vieilles personnes agées appelées les **_BLUE BIRDS_** désertent notre beau climat vers le mois d'octobre pour les endroits les plus chauds de la planète.

Deux gagnants pour le bain de neige, **_Mr. Steemersh d'Allemagne et Mlle Bellemarde de Gatineau_**. Ils sont restés 2 heures 35 dans la neige. Breem a toffé 65 minutes devant son rival Bill, lui a tenu 45 minutes. Ça fait du bien cette neige, ça redurcit le cerveau, au lieu de le ramollir. Puis, ils s'habillent et partent vers la montagne de Val Bélair, là où le départ de la course de raquette débute, ils arrivent sur la piste, se placent et attendent le signal. **_"POWW!" _**Et ça y est le départ est donné, les coureurs se font une course enflammée, près de 200 personnes sont sur la piste, les gens de Poudlard ne donnent pas leurs places, ils bravent des plus coriaces, même Rogue est en avance suivit de près par les jumeaux Weasley, suivient de très près par Ginny, Hermione et Harry; Ron, Arthur et Molly sont bons derniers. Bill et Breem, sont devancés par Rémus et Tonks. Dumbledore est bon dernier derrière Arthur.

Bill est en 9e place, poursuivit par Breem, la plupart des raquetteurs ont dépassés les Poudlariens, ils y a une forte avance entre Rogue et les jumeaux, ceux-ci se donnent des coups de coudes, ils se dépassent mutuellement, ils atteingnent la ligne d'arrivée en même temps, vu comme ça on se demande s'ils n'auraient pas utiliser la magie. Les derniers Poudlariens sont derrière tous les coureurs, à 1 heures d'intervalle.

Puis à la fin de la course, les participants s'offrent une bonne balade en bobsleigh tirés par des chevaux vers une cabane aménagée pour tous, ils s'installent à l'intérieure cde celle-ci et commencent l'animation, ils dansent autour d'un bon feu de foyer dans la **_Cabane Simonack_**, où la plupart des coureurs se délectent de bouffes et d'alcools.

Des danses québécoises, acadiennes, écossaises, bavaroises et les chansons anciennes authentiquement du Petit Pays telles que ceux de Mde **_La Bolduc_**, des Violonneux comme **_Mr. Pointu_**, Mr. **_Don Messer_**, les chanteurs comme**_ Richard Séguin_**, **_Tex_** **_Lecor, Robert Charlebois, Jean-Pierre Ferland, Ginette Reno, Joël Denis _**et les groupes de musique tels que **_Garoulou_**, Les **_Gigotteux, Harmonium_** et même un répertoire de monologues de**_ La Sagouine, d'Yvon Deschamps, de Clémence Desrochers_**, **_de Sol,_** et pleins d'autres mélodies du Québec sont à l'honneur pour faire plaisir à toute l'assemblée réunie.

Ils se la coulent douce en alcool, et en bouffetifaille. Les gens sont réchauffés de l'intérieur par les alcools frelatés comme Le Caribou, le Schnapp, Le Bordel, Le Rhum-Aniste, La Vodka-Pella et les bières québécoises: La Maudite, La Broue, La Carnaval, La Train du Nord, La Soldat, La Milice.

Des prix sont remis à tous les participants même à ceux qui ont finis bons derniers. Une petite boule de Crystal, ayant à l'intérieure

un personnage habillé au temps des coureurs des bois du 18e siècle, raquettes dans ses pieds, avec le mouvement de courir sur le sol recouvert de neige d'une blancheur immaculée, on secoue la boule, la neige artificielle virevolte dedans.

De retour au Château, un prix de participation est remis à chacun des Poudlariens soit des billets de voyages pour la destination de leur choix, accompagner d'une semaine de congé payé.

Il est 6 heures 30 pm, c'est le repas du soir. Ils se rendent au Cabaret**_ "LE FLIBUSTIER" _**tout près du Port près de la Basse-Ville.

Au menu:

Perchaude à la Créole, Gourmet du Pêcheur, Gibelotte à la Truite, Crêpes farcies au Saumon, Riz sauvage aux légumes de l'ancien temps, Crevettes panées à la sauce de Mon Seigneur, Potage Nivernais, Soupe à la Morue, Mousse garnie au Thon, Aspic aux Poulamons, Sauce aux Oeufs, Sauce à la Tobasco.

Desserts: Délices aux fruits, Gâteaux aux zucchini, Galettes aux dattes, Tarte à la Farlouche, Croustades au sucre, Pêtes de Nonne, Mousse au Chocolat ou au Café, Brioches à la Cannelle, Carrés de la Mer.

Boissons alcoolisées et boissons gazeuses.

Il est 10 heures 30 pm, lorsqu'ils regagnent le Château, ils préparent leurs bagages pour le départ prévu pour 11 heures am, le lendemain, de retour en Angleterre.Tous sont très heureux de leur fameux voyage existant.

Point de vue de Sévérus Rogue

Je resterai bien une semaine de plus pour ne pas revoir ces imbéciles d'élèves, tous des cornichons, des incapables. Ce fut un merveilleux voyage, plus ça va plus je devrais changer de métier, devenir organisateur de voyage, cela serait dans mes cordes. De

plus, il y a de jolies femmes de ce côté-ci de l'Atlantique, peut-être serait-il temps que je prenne du bon temps plusieurs mois par année. Dans tous les cas, je pourrais accompagné Mlle Tipik dans ses voyages outre-mer.

Point de vue d'Arthur Weasley

C'est un voyage enrichissant et le plaisir est au rendez-vous. J'espère que ma femme a apprécié son voyage. Mes enfants se sont bien conduits alors peut-être que l'on pourrait elle et moi profiter d'un congé pour une seconde lune de miel, ils savent se débrouillés

à présent. Je vais en toucher mot à ma chère Molly.

Point de vue de Rémus Lupin

Cela a été agréable, un forfait comme celui-ci, c'est pas moi qui aurait eu la chance de l'avoir, mais je suis heureux de connaitre à présent Breem Tipik, et je me ferais pas prier pour allez encore en voyage. Même Sirius semble avoir profité du plaisir que lui offrait ce voyage. J'en suis bien heureux pour lui. Tonks était tellement belle, et si heureuse ces derniers jours, je dois lui demandé pour sortir avec moi, je crois bien que je suis amoureux d'elle, OOOUUU, l'amour. Le prochain voyage, je l'emmène dans mes bagages!

Point de vue de Molly

Quel merveilleux voyage, j'ai assez de recettes pour préparer de bons petits plats au QG, je suis bien contente parcce que je me suis fait de nouvelles amies ici au Québec, je dois pas oublier de leur écrire et envoyer par courrier moldu mes lettres d'amitié. J'espère qu'Arthur a aimé son voyage, les enfants eux ne se sont pas ennuyer, leurs visages sont rayonnants, le plaisir de bavarder avec eux de leurs allées et venues, je suis sûre qu'ils ne se sont pas trop embêter, je les connais plus qu'ils se connaissent, je suis certaine qu'ils vont ramener plusieurs souvenirs d'ici.

Point de vue de Tonks

Je suis emballé à l'idée de faire un autre voyage, en compagnie de Breem, et de Rémus, je dois avoué que j'ai un petit penchant pour lui. Je crois que c'est plus que ça, c'est sûrement de l'amour, oui c'est ça, de l'Amooouuur. J'ai hâte de le prendre dans mes bras à nouveau. Un excellent voyage nous a rapprochés l'un de l'autre. J'ai hâte d'être à nouveau seule avec lui.

Point de vue de Fred

Je me suis jamais autant amuser que ça. J'ai pleins de souvenirs et de gadgets qui ne rentrent pas tous dans mes valises, il va falloir les rapetisser pour qu'ils ne prennent pas trop de place. Si je me suis bien amuser, les autres doivent avoir eu le même plaisir, eux aussi.

Point de vue de Ginny

Je suis toute excitée, je reviens enfin en Angleterre demain, j'ai hâte d'être à la maison, que de souvenirs j'ai en tête, et en objets. Je me demande si Harry s'est amusé, lui aussi.

Point de vue d'Hermione

Si je me suis bien amusé et instruite sur cette Nouvelle France, je me suis bien renseigner sur ce pays qu'est le Québec. Je l'adore, j'espère y revenir un autre moment. Les études c'est important, mais l'histoire des autres ça l'est aussi. Que de livres je ramène à mettre dans ma bibliothèque, je vais bien y passer de longues heures à ressasser mes souvenirs de ce merveilleux voyage et que d'amusement nous avons eu ensemble, que de personnages nous avons rencontrés.

Point de vue de Bill alias Sirius

Je me suis amusé comme un petit fou, en plus je ne reviens pas les mains vides, je vais me joindre à Breem pour une fois dans ma vie, je me laisserais aimer pour ce que je suis, elle est si belle, elle est si spirituelle, elle adore faire des blagues. Qu'est-ce que je peut demander de mieux. Ce voyage a été une occasion en or de découvrir l'Amour, le grand Amooouuur. Je suis si heureux. J'ai hâte d'être de retour pour lui demander de m'épouser.

Point de vue d'Harry

Je suis emballé ce voyage a été pour moi un événement merveilleux, maintenant on doit retourner à Poudlard. Je vais m'ennuyé de Québec, je suis sûr que les autres se sont bien amusés, je dois prendre en considération que ce voyage a fait du bien à mon parrain. Même Dumbledore, Rémus, Tonks semblent heureux, le professeur Rogue quant à lui semble de bonne humeur depuis les derniers jours, peut-être sera-t-il plus sympathique envers les Gryffondors et envers moi. Hermione est resplendissante, et Ginny aussi. Mon ami Ron a été heureux que l'on ramène des vestiges du Château.

Point de vue de Dumbledore

Je suis le plus heureux personnage du monde sorcier, c'est comme si je revenais en enfance, je me suis amusé comme un petit fou, j'ai participé comme dans mon jeune temps, je suis heureux de m'être extériorisé, cela fait un grand bien, ça change des tracas de tous les jours en tant que directeur de Poudlard. Je suis le plus chanceux de tous les vieux sorciers, j'ai visité une ville vraiment exceptionnelle, et de plus j'ai mangé des mets excellents et bu des boissons savoureuses. J'ai même gagné une partie d'échecs contre mon cher Sévérus, lui qui les gagnait tous à Poudlard. Bon, il est temps de préparer nos bagages, demain est un autre jour.

Point de vue de Breem

Je suis satisfaite de ma tâche d'organisatrice de voyages, ils ont l'air d'avoir apprécié leur voyage, ils ne se sont pas tous plaint.

Ils ont aimés les repas copieux de tous les sites qu'ils ont visités, ils ont chantés de bon coeur et dansés sur toutes les musiques québécoises et autres. Ils semblent avoir appréciés les boissons et les bières. Ils s'en sont donnés à coeur joie, le voyage est une réussite, j'espère pouvoir en réaliser d'autres avec eux. Ce voyage m'a permis de rencontrer l'Amour, moi, qui ne m'accordais pas ce

genre d'élucubrations, parce que mon travail était plus important que cela. Il est beau, il est tendre, il est sincère, il est fougueux, il est tout ce qu'une femme peut désiré chez un homme comme lui. Et j'ai la chance de l'aimé tel qu'il est, et non pas comme un repris de justice. Il est l'homme de ma vie. Si je peux lui apporté tout le bonheur qu'il demande alors pourquoi hésiter. Nous serons peut-être le couple le plus chanceux qui soit. Demain c'est le temps de repartir vers notre patrie, et de se remettre au boulot. Je ne vais pas l'abandonner toute de suite, j'ai un travail à finir, organiser le voyage vers la Métropole Industriallisée du Québec, soit Montréal en language courant ou Ville-Marie comme elle a été nommée lors de sa fondation par le Sieur de Maisonneuve. Ce soir étant notre dernière nuit à être ensemble, Bill et moi, allons finir ce que nous avons commencés dans la chambre, hier soir.

Point de vue de Sirius

Je suis très heureux, elle est là, et elle m'attend pour monter vers la chambre, on a quelque chose à terminer. Je l'aime, je suis amoureux fou d'elle, elle me le rend bien. Je veux vivre avec elle, et lui faire de beaux enfants.

Bill alias Sirius la prend par le bras et l'enlasse. Il lui chante au creux de son oreille la chanson qui dit si bien: «C'est à trente ans que les femmes sont belles, avant elles sont jolies, après ça dépend elles, c'est à trente ans que les femmes sont engagés, avant elles sont contentes, après ça dépend de l'être aimé!» Il la prend dans ses bras, l'attire vers l'ascenseur, monte au 7e étage, vers la chambre de Tonks qui à présent est dans l'autre chambre avec Rémus. Breem et Sirius entrent à présent dans leur chambre, ils se déshabillent, ils passent sous la douche, puis ils sortent, il se regardent les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'attirent mutuellement vers le lit, ils s'y installent et entreprennent de se découvrir à nouveau.

Le voyage pour Québec se termine vers 11 heures am demain à l'aéroport de Jean Lesage.

Fin du chapitre


	10. chapitre 10

Carnaval de Québec

Chapitre 10

Mercredi le 9 février

Le départ est prévu pour 11 heures am. Il est 9 heures en ce moment, tous les Pouldariens sont descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuners.

Rémus et Tonks arrivent se tenant main dans la main. Breem et Sirius les imitent. Les jeunes accourent pour un dernier déjeuner à la Québécoise, ce qui veut dire un repas très copieux du style _brunch_. Tous se servent plusieurs fois, l'appétit est grande. Les amoureux sont seuls au monde, à l'écart les uns des autres. Leurs regards en disent long sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

Il est 10 heures 30 lorsqu'ils ont tous finis. Ils montent à bord du car les amenant vers l'aéroport. Ils embarquent et s'installent sur les sièges réservés à leur intention. Tous ont les yeux brillants d'excitation de décoller, c'est la 2e fois qui font le voyage en avion.

Pendant le voyage outre-mer, les amis se content des blagues.

**_Breem_** leur lance celle-ci:

«Maman, il y a quelqu'un qui fait une collecte pour la maison de retraite. Est-ce que je peux donner grand-père?»

**_Sirius_**, quant à lui, lance:

«Deux idiots de Nouvelle-Zélande visitent Londres et décident de faire un tour en autobus à 2 étages. L'un dit à l'autre: «On s'installes-tu en haut?» L'autre lui répond: «Non, il n'y a pas de chauffeur en haut!»

Puis c'est au tour de **_Georges_**:

«Quelle est la différence entre un dentiste et un directeur?»

«Le dentise dit de s'ouvrir la bouche et le directeur dit de ce la fermer!»

**_Harry_** arrive avec une autre:

«Comment s'appelle la grand-mère de Ben Laden?»

«Mamie traillette!»

**_Hermione _**leur demande s'ils veulent bien chanter, la plupart lui disent oui. Elle commence puis les amène à répondre.

Hier mon père est allé au château, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Hier ma mère est allé au château, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Hier mon frère est allé au château, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Hier ma soeur est allé au château, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Ce matin, mon père se baigne à l'eau, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Ce matin, ma mère fait du gâteau, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Ce matin, mon frère fait du radeau, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois)

Ce matin, ma soeur fait du jell-o, oh, oh, oh! (2 fois).

Puis, c'est au tour de **_Ginny:_**

Hier au soir, sur le trottoir,

J'ai rencontré un petit chat,

La queue coupé, les oreilles arrachées,

J'ai dit: "T'as-tu froid mon petit chat!"

**_Breem_** leur chante une mélodie:

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs,

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs

Les oiseaux moqueurs,

Sont remplis de toutes les couleurs,

Ça suffit pour me faire regarder,

Pour me faire, pour me faire,

Pour me faire, pour me faire reluquer!

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs,

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs,

Les enfants rieurs,

Sont remplis de grands bonheurs,

Ça suffit pour me faire jaser,

Pour me faire, pour me faire,

Pour me faire, pour me faire chanter!

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs,

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs,

Les p'tits pieds danseurs

Sont remplis de bonne humeur,

Ça suffit pour me faire danser,

Pour me faire, pour me faire,

Pour me faire, pour me faire valser!

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs,

Les Ti-coeurs, les Ti-coeurs.

Les amoureux de coeur

Sont remplis de joies, de grandeurs,

Ça suffit pour m'égayer,

Pour me faire, pour me faire,

Pour me faire, pour me faire espérer!

L'avion approche de l'Angleterre, la plupart regardent par les hublots pour s'émerveiller devant le spectacle grandiose. Ils attachent leurs ceintures de sécurité. L'avion atterrit sur la piste. Les jeunes sont excités à l'idée de se montrer leurs acquisitions secrètes.

Ils sont amenés en taxi vers le Hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Quelques uns se séparent, les jeunes retournent au château ainsi que Rogue et Dumbledore. Arthur, Molly et les jumeaux rentrent au Terrier. Rémus et Tonks rentrent au QG. Breem entre au Ministère, pour les avertir de son arrivée. Puis elle quitte le bureau, pour aller rejoindre Bill alias Sirius qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du

bâtiment dans la cabine téléphonique. Elle ressort du Hall et atterrit sur le museau de Bill. Ils se donnent la main et entre dans la chenillette de Breem qui roule en direction de chez elle. Sirius et elle ont une semaine de congé à passer ensemble, ils ne la louperont pas. L'Amooouuur est dans l'air.

Point de vue de Dumbledore

Ce fut un excellent voyage plein de plaisir et d'activités de toutes sortes. Je le recommande à tout le monde.

Point de vue de Rémus

Un merveilleux voyage où j'ai enfin trouver l'amour, avec Tonks.

Point de vue de Rogue

Ce fut un vrai calvaire avec ses jeunes écervelés. Dans l'ensemble, je me suis bien reposé des élèves bruyants et inintelligents.

Point de vue de Georges et Fred

C'était agréable, un voyage qui rapport gros pour notre boutique. Nous allons voir si nos PRÉCIEUX trésors sont toujours là. Que s'est-il donc passé, où sont-ils, il n'y a plus rien que des cailloux gris, des couronnes d'or il ne reste que la cendre or, des joyaux il ne reste que des collier de billes. Une petite carte est dans le fond de la valise, et il y a une inscription dessus: «Tout ce que vous chercher à été remis à son propriétaire, Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour!» C'est déplorable, les beaux bijoux se sont avérés être des faux. Nous ferons tout de même de bonnes affaires avec ce que nous avons achetés à l'encan, à la foire, et dans les boutiques.

Point de vue d'Harry

J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres voyages à faire avec Sirius, Rémus, Tonks, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Hermione, Ginny et Ron.

Ainsi qu'avec Breem, elle est super cool, sensas, symphatique, elle plaît beaucoup à mon parrain. Maintenant je vais jeté un coup d'oeil aux parchemins authentiques. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qui sait passé, où sont-ils, il ne reste que des feuilles, rien de vieux. On dirait qu'elles se sont transformées en pages blanches. Il y a une petite carte au fond du sac, il est inscrit: «Tout ce que vous chercher a été remis à son propriétaire, Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage!»

**_Conclusion_**: Ils se sont bien amusés, ils espèrent refaire un autre voyage comme celui-ci.

_**Ils vont être ravis, la prochaine destination: ""MONTRÉAL : TOUT EN LUMIÈRE"", pendant le FESTIVAL DE JAZZ et des FEUX D'ARTIFICE présenté en mi-mai 1995.**_

**_Fin de l'histoire du Carnaval de Québec, à bientôt pour une autre exhaltante _****_péripétie des Poudlariens._**


End file.
